Maybe more than just friends
by SkullFeather3063
Summary: Ernessa Matthews is the niece of Jeanine. She is cold, calculative, also sarcastic yet friendly. Her, childhood friend is Eric who took care of her and her brother. They get along perfectly,to her Eric is just her best friend but maybe he is more than that. She soon starts to realize her feelings and a personal war for her is ahead. AU not fallowing most of the book/movie plot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent books/movies and any other character in it. I only own the character Ernessa Matthews and the plot. Reviews are much appreciated. Thank you.

##Story Start##

It was the second day of initiation. After last night's party like celebration, she knew today was gonna be so much different. She woke up around five and get dressed quickly. Just black leggings, tank top and her favorite combat boots. Before she walked out of the dorm room, she looked around, most of them were sleeping, except the Stiff, she was turning and tossing around her sleep. She shook her head and walked out. She was planning to jog at least an hour before returning to the dorm and taking a shower and breakfast. She run till seven that day, which was short for her but still fulfilling. She liked the wind on her cheeks and how it made her feel free.

She returned to dorm room and people were still sleeping, even the Stiff seemed calmer. Must be a nightmare or something. She quickly get rid of her sweaty clothes and took a shower. When she was out she wrapped a towel around her body. She heard some footsteps approaching and hid behind the wall.

"EVERYONE UP, BE IN THE PIT. 5 MINUTES" the voice yelled and she could hear people standing up.

Then she heard the other voice say "Erudite girl is missing." This voice was new, they were talking about her.

"We'll take points" the first voice said again and this made her go out from hiding and face her instructors while half naked.

"Not missing nor on the run. Just naked." She said with a blush and hugged her towel more. While she could stand other initiates see her naked, she hated others to see her scars which filled most of her body. Four and Ezekiel nodded their heads, and she could see that Ezekiel was suppressing a smile, they turned their backs and walked out. She was glad that her humiliation was somewhat over. She grabbed her new clothes, again, black top and tight black leggings. She made her way out to the pit.

* * *

She walked to the pit, Four was there waiting with Ezekiel and short after Eric also joined them.

"Today, you'll start your training as Dauntless.." yada yada... It was boring and she wasn't listening. She was biting her nail out of boredom and looking at Eric. Whoever told him this hair cut was a good idea, was clearly wrong.

When Four finished his little speech, Eric asked if anyone had any question, which she held her hand up but Eric looked at him and told her to shut up.

"You are breaking my heart Eric." She said in a dramatic voice and Eric smirked

"You don't have one. Now shut up, i don't want to hear your voice first thing in the morning. It's annoying."

"Not much as the hair cut you're have been going on. I mean, it's making my eyes hurt." She could hear some gasps and surprised whisper from the people. Who was she to talk Eric like that, she knew Eric since they were children, it just wasn't a public thing yet. She heard people talk and stopped her bickering for one moment. It was Tris and turned her head to the duo and explained

"Eric and I are childhood friends. I remember him running around the parlor with his diapers." She told the spike haired girl, but she said the last part loud enough for Eric to hear, which earned her couple giggles and deadly stare from Eric.

"Ernessa, was this before or after you cried for weeks because of that pink doll" he called out to her.

She frowned deeply but it was fake "Oi! Everyone needs a Judy Doll in their lives." She chuckled softly.

"Let's go people!" Four said and cut our childish bickering before it started again. We all fallowed him to the combat room. He explained us we were gonna learn hand to hand combats today. It was gonna be easy for her. Fighting wasn't something new after all. Four and Eric showed some basic moves and paired them up. She was paired with Tris.

"Okay Stiff, i won't hit you hard, i promise." She didn't say it to taunt her, she clearly had less muscles and even though Ernessa was a small person, she was freakishly strong and was way ahead of all this.

"I am not weak!" Tris said to her, gritting her teeth, trying to look tough as she could. Ernessa stopped and observed the girl for a moment, she saw the determination and stubbornness. It was refreshing.

"I am not taking a pity on you. But if you want to improve you got to start small. Only reason you got me, because Eric seems to dislike you." She knew Eric had a special thing for Four, they hated each other, and by proxy Eric was hating Abnegation. It wasn't nothing personal against Tris, it was a silent torture to Four. He couldn't do shit to Eric since he wasn't a leader like him. Eric knew that and used that against him. Four had seem to have more morals and probably a soft sport of the new Abnegation girl. Even Ernessa was impressed by the first jumper, she was the second one that fallowed. Probably would jump first if she wasn't busy talking to Eric, she liked jumping from places and she liked heights. Most people considered her insane.

She did the exercise punches Four showed but did her best to not hurt the girl too much.

Tris looked at her skeptically. "He hates everyone, clearly with the exception of you". She also tried to punch Ernessa but she was weak and ended up on the mat, face down.

"Eric doesn't hate people Tris" she helped her up as she speak "Eric rarely sees people as human beings. To him, you are just variables, if you get into his way, you die, if you don't, he'll have nothing against you. Four is a different matter for him. And so am I."

She showed Tris how to punch again in a simple way. Then turned to Peter who was taunting Tris. She never liked people like Peter, from the first day, he was giving him the creeps. Also Eric made a simple request from him, and so did her aunt Jeanine, get close to the Prior. So, she ran towards Peter and jumped on him. She wrapped her legs around his neck and pulled him down and flipped him face down to the mat. She got up quickly, and walked back to her own mat.

"Your voice..." she said "Annoys me." Several people looked at her with surprised looks. Then she noticed Eric looking at her with a smirk.

"That is exactly how I feel around you midget." He said walking towards her, he was so much larger than she was, at her best, she was much like a mice, fast, quick, hard to catch and almost invisible in the crowd. Eric was the opposite, he was large, muscled and he wasn't someone you would miss when you looked around. He looked brutal and dominating.

"You know I have to take down some points for that, not much as I have to give because of that flip" she could see the pride in his eyes. Then the smile disappeared and he turned his gaze to Peter, who was looking rather pissed and humiliated.

"And you, next time you upset her, make sure you can take her down." He was talking out of experience. He knew every dark and dirty things she did. In the simplest terms, he was her partner in crime and her brother, which she left home, was the brain of their operation.

"Thank you" Tris said silently, probably feeling ashamed by the way Peter was taunting her.

"No problem. By the time Eric is done with you, you'll be able to do this by yourself." She said in a reassuring voice. Tris opened her mouth to say something but closed it, then she spoke again

"What is with you and Eric anyway?" she was trying to ask something or playing at something. Ernessa shrugged and replied to her anyway

"He and my brother were friends from school. While other kids avoided us as if their life depended, Eric stick with us. He protected me when I needed. I don't know, he is just Eric." As she replied she corrected Tris's stance and showed her how to punch again, in a more simple way.

"You know, you are small like me, you can fight well, if you are quick enough. If we build muscles for you, you can even take down people like Peter someday." She said to encourage her, she believed that Tris could be better but seems like Tris had doubts about it.

"It seems so natural for you" she said to her "maybe it is because you always knew you were gonna be a Dauntless".

Ernessa nodded softly at the small girl in front of her. "You're right. Eric and I for example, we knew we were Dauntless long before we had a choice coming up. So did Edward and Peter. Probably most people here. But then there are people like Four. I was there on his choosing ceremony..." she stopped what she was doing and eyed Four briefly to make sure he wasn't gonna hear the next part of the conversation.

"I went there to see Eric and my brother, i sneaked into back of the car. Anyway, he was there too, and he wasn't like this, he was scared. You don't always know where you are going, but when you get there you'll know. Then all you have to do, just like him, to practice. Eric told me he was the last jumper. And he got his name the same day they arrived. Back in that time, Eric said they did the fear landscape first, Eric was first to try and Four last. Anyway, my point is, you are not too different from him. If he did it, so can you."

Tris still looked in doubt but Ernessa was sure that she would do fine, with a lot of practice and encouragement. She knew from first hand that how circumstances changed people, Tris didn't had many choice either, she was either gonna learn or leave.

"Do you know where he is from?" Tris asked with curiosity in her eyes. It was obvious to her that she was somewhat interested in Four. Not that she could blame, he was a very hot piece of man indeed.

"Abnegation. Just like you." Ernessa replied simply. She didn't wanted to talk more about Four. "Actually i am surprised you don't know him. For your own sake, don't let Eric see this. Your interest or worse his to you. Eric will use you more to get back at him. And now that my dear partner in crime has the power, he won't hesitate. I am not like Eric, i am mainly worse but sympathetic too. Eric says i am a romantic." She smirked at Tris and hoped she would listen Ernessa's warning. She was too innocent to fight Eric's mental torture. He was very good at this sorts of things.

"Really? I don't remember ever seeing him. Do you know his real name?" Tris asked, she didn't drop the subject like Ernessa hoped and even worse she blushed.

Soon Tris pulled it together "Good thing Eric likes you, so he won't torture you"

She frowned a little at Tris's words about Eric. "He doesn't need to, he knows, unlike any of you here, maybe with the exception of Tobias, that I have been tortured enough. Eric plays around, he pushes you to your limits, he enjoys it, i am not gonna say anything about it. But between you and me, i am far worse than he is." She was always defensive of Eric, she knew he wasn't a good man, but he wasn't evil either. He was just smart and had his own agenda. He was strong and he knew how things worked around. He was the one saved her from herself, and her life. Without his help, she and her brother would probably be dead or worse, still had their both parents.

Tris looked at her with suspicious eyes, she was trying to understand. "Maybe it is because you are seeing him differently."

She didn't see Eric differently, she had always seen him as who he was, with all the aspects and not just the unbreakable facade he put on, every day. Eric had a heart, he just didn't let people see it. Eric had feelings, not just hate or anger, also love and compassion. Tris and the others never seen this, and most like they were never going to. She was there to witness how the sweet boy turned into him, and he was there when she stopped being a child, and turned into something much more dangerous.

"Okay, it's done for today." Four called out. "Go get lunches. Be back here in two hours, this should give you all enough time to have a break".

She turned and run to Eric, and then jumped on him, he caught her easily and carried her on his shoulders to the dining hall, knowing she was starving. Eric put her down when they entered the dining hall. She sat on a table and put her feet to where most people sit, she was looking down on Eric from the way she was sitting. Eric was leaning on her as they speak, the closeness with him, never been an issue before, she was completely at ease when he was around, relaxed and safe. She had a plate of food on her lap, which was filled with, everything possible. As she shoved large chunks of food to her plate, she joked around with Eric. He was in middle of a dirty joke, and Ernessa almost choked on her food, people started to look at them. Eric they knew, was never like this. The new girl was something different. Most of the lunch passed like this, they were in their own bubble while people occasionally stared. She was also eating like there was a dumpster in her stomach. When she was finally finished with her food, she looked around and saw William, Tris and Christina sitting on a table.

She excused herself and walked to them "Hey there Stiffy, how's your lunch going?" she sit table pushing the food aside, and saw that William was eating a cake, so she grabbed the cake and start eating herself much to his objection. Seeing this Eric, chuckled softly and rolled his eyes. She blew him a kiss and returned to her one true love, stolen cake. She chatted with them for a while, trying to learn much as possible about them. Except William, she knew him from the Erudite days. After spending some time with them she got up, she knew it was time to go when Eric showed up.

"We need to leave. I have something for you" Eric simply said and took her by the arm and escort him out. He moved his hand to her waist, and led her to his apartment.

"So what's the big surprise dickhead?" she asked sarcastically.

"Can't you just shut up for once and let me have my moment of peace?"

"No can do boss. You are stuck with me."

"And I am happy to" he said with a smile and opened the door to his apartment unit. Inside was clean as it could get. Nothing was out of the place, except a small gym area type of place, there was lots of punching bags and dirty tshirts. He walked to his desk and returned with a blue envelope.

"From your brother. He asked me to give this to you". She was smiling largely. She always hated leaving her brother behind but he knew she belonged here and so did everyone else. She ripped the envelop open and start reading her letter. She sat on his bad and did her best to hold tears. She and her brother were always too close. Eric sit beside him and wrapped an arm around her, she let her head fall to his chest and sighed.

"I miss him too you know" Eric said "I visit him, as you know, but it's still not the same"

"I know." She said softly and let Eric took care of her.

After sometimes they just relaxed and talked about pretty much everything like they used to do.

"But remember the time we were playing around the old houses and I fell down to the dirty ditch! And how your mother was angry at us for coming back home, covered in mud and wet to our pants." She said and remembered that day with happiness. His chest shook with laughter and he poked her belly.

"You still ticklish?" he asked in all seriousness, facing her. She gulped in fear and nodded as no. He immediately start tickling her. She did her best not to laugh but she was failing. For couple minutes he tortured her, but then her eyes caught the clock and she jumped.

"Fuck we are late!" Eric also jumped and they both left the apartment and returned to the training area.

* * *

"Glad you two could join us" Four said.

"Shut up Four" they both said at the same time, and grinned to each other. She run off to the other initiates. And listened Four as he continue to give instructions. For hours, they practiced punches and kicks, she was paired off with Edward this time. He was very good, and they could keep up with each other. Four did not let them leave until it was dinner time.

##End of Story.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. Only the character of Ernessa Matthews and other non-canon characters are belong to me.

##Story Start##

She woke up screaming, covered in sweat. She found several worried people on her bedside, Tris was one of them, and her hands were on Ernessa's shoulders, shaking her. It took her a moment to realize that she wasn't asleep anymore. She pushed the covers, and let the coldness of the room touch her body.

"It was just a bad dream Ernessa, it is okay" Tris said, with that calming voice. She simply nodded to Tris. Then she looked around and realized other people looking at her. Peter was whispering something to Molly, and the Candor girl giggled. She pushed Tris out of way and left the dorm room.

She didn't noticed that she was barefoot until it was too late to return, she wasn't also wearing any pajama bottoms, only a large man's t-shirt. The cold was bothering her now, so she wrapped her arms around herself. She walked to the chasm and sit down, letting her legs hang down. She took her head between her hands and sighed. She was still shaking on the inside and her tears seem to run down without her permission.

"You shouldn't be out of the bed" Someone said and Ernessa looked was Four.

She cleaned the tears with back of her hand and just looked at him. He looked at Ernessa for a moment and sit down next to her, he didn't say anything, or do. Just sit there. After five minutes or so, Ernessa decided to speak.

"I am home" she said softly and looked up to Four. He was still silent. "It's been almost a week now yes?" she asked, preparing herself to explain things. Four nodded as in yes and she continued "So, a week ago, I was a stranger to this compound. New and fresh. This means no nightmares for me. But the moment I feel like, somewhere is my home" she shook her head in disappointment "my nightmares return. To me, home is always where nightmares comes from." She give him a sad smile and he returned it. "I know it doesn't make sense but…" she started her sentence but was cut by Four

"It makes sense. So which one? If you don't mind me asking." So he knew. Was she that easy to read, but then a sudden realization hit her, he was also just like her. She remembered that scared kid from the choosing ceremony.

"Both of them. Mainly my mother. My father died when I was around five-six, I don't remember much about him and I thank my brother for it every day." Four looked at her with sympathy, it wasn't pity, it wasn't sorry. He just understood.

"And you?" she asked softly, it was never easy to talk about these types of things.

"Father." He simply said, his voice was hard. For a moment no one said anything.

"What did she do to you?" he asked. She was expecting this to come.

"She made sure I knew who I was, worthless and a mistake. I remember her chasing me down with a knife when I was seven, it was year after my father's death, my birthday. She was blaming me for it. She said, I stole him from her. Sometimes I wish that…" she didn't completed, but both Four and she knew. She wished that her mother killed her. Again, they fell into a silence. It wasn't awkward or uncomfortable, it was peaceful but also heavy with unsaid words.

"Why are you so nice to me?" she asked suddenly, looking at Four, her eyes filled with curiosity. People were never nice to her, in most cases, especially man. They always wanted something. Four got up from where he was sitting, and also helped Ernessa up.

"Because you are letting me".

Ernessa smiled at him and pecked his cheek.

"When I come to the training room in the morning, I will still be a dick to you." She was smiling at him and he smiled back. "I am gonna go find Eric, good night."

* * *

She walked to Eric's apartment and knocked on his door. "Fuck Off!" she heard the Eric's angry growl. She wanted to turn and leave, but she also didn't wanted to go back to the door. So she knocked again, and again, until he opened the door with an angry expression on his face. She noticed two things about Eric, first he was naked. Second, he wasn't alone. There was a girl in his bed, also naked but covered in sheets. She took a step back and looked at Eric. Suddenly she felt jealous, and unwanted. She wasn't jealous of Eric, but she was jealous of what he had. He had a life in here, and a girl in his bed. She felt like, she didn't belonged there anymore. Her hearth was broken a little. Eric was her safe house, he was the one who chased all nightmares but he didn't belonged to her anymore. So she took another step back and turned to leave, with more tears streaming down to her cheeks.

When she was about to leave, she felt his hands grabbing her arm. She didn't pull back, she knew it was useless. Eric pulled her to him and took her face between his hands. He wasn't angry anymore, he was worried.

"Ernessa? Ernessa what's wrong?" he asked repeatedly, but he got no answer. She was still crying, so he pulled her to himself, and she buried her face to his chest. She was crying even more now. She hated crying, but she really couldn't help it at the moment. Eric sit down to the ground, Ernessa still on her lap and they just sit there, she cried and he played with her hair while humming that stupid song, they love to sing together. She wasn't just crying about her nightmares now, she was also crying because of Eric. He belonged to her, he was her safe heaven, and she was at more peace whenever he was around. Now she had to share him, with others. She was never good at sharing. She knew she was acting irrational, Eric was always been her best friend and nothing was going to change that, but what if, he found someone else? Someone better, prettier. She knew Eric deserved so much more than her. As a friend and so much more.

Eric puller her up and carried her to inside, the girl was still there, looking rather shocked.

"Get lost" Eric said and girl jumped out from the bed and put her clothes on. Eric put her down to bed, and laid next to her. He pulled her to his arms. She could smell Eric through the pillow, she had no way to describe it.

"Nightmares?" he asked, this time his voice was soft. She nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked again. She wasn't a much talker, but he was a different case.

"When will it stop Eric?" she asked and snuggled closer to him, like a kitten needed comfort and a shield.

"Soon" was all he said, and he kissed top of her head.

"I promise."

She nodded in confidence, after all, Eric never broke a promise before. She slowly relaxed and fall back asleep, with no nightmares in her mind. When the morning came, they were both gonna be their old selves. Bickering, joking and making people's life miserable. They weren't nice people, at their best, they were mean. But moments like these, behind closed doors was special to them. A place that they were both allowed to be weak, but also strong. Eric wasn't terrible as he put himself out to be and Ernessa wasn't a psychopath as people believed her to be. Yes, they were both these things, but also so much more.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. Only the character of Ernessa Matthews and other non-canon characters are belong to me. Please put some reviews on, so I can be better at this. I apologies for my grammar mistakes. Also in context, feel free to offer some new ideas, and suggestions. Thank you for taking time and reading.

##Story Start##

She woke up just like any other morning, but this time Eric was there. He was standing above her, and looking down with a smile on his face.

"Good morning stinky." He grinned at her and she pulled the covers to her face.

"Leave me alone butthead" she giggled but get up and sit on the bed. She looked around for a moment, then a big smile covered her face

"You made pancakes?" she asked and throw herself to Eric and covered his face with kisses, of course in a friendly way.

"Eww morning breath!" he pushed her away and she covered her mouth

"Sorry?" she said in a low, innocent voice, then both started to laugh.

"Shower?" she asked and Eric pointed a door.

She walked to bathroom and looked into mirror, she was horrified. Her hair was all over the place, and her eyes were swollen from last night. She had a drool stain on the corner of her mouth. She was mortified by herself. She took her clothes off and throw herself to shower. Hot water relaxed her aching muscles and she smiled. She had to use Eric's over manly shampoo and this made her feel weird. Would people notice she was smelling like Eric? Would Eric mind that? And then she also realized she was naked in his bathroom and spend the night crying on her.

First one made her feel excited, the fact that Eric was just outside, hot as ever made her tummy turn upside down in a new way. But the second part was somewhat embarrassing, this wasn't the first time she cried on Eric but she felt bad about it anyway. She saw herself as weak and she was afraid that he would too. It was the same every time, she would cry and then cry more because of how weak she was and how much she hated crying. She was her own worst enemy. She got out of the shower, smelling like Eric, she wrapped a towel around her body and one to her hair. She walked out.

Eric was sitting on the small kitchen area and his head was buried to yesterday's paper. Eric would always read yesterday's paper. She walked to Eric's closet and pulled out a clean t-shirt, and a boxer short. She didn't have anything here, and wearing his trousers would be ridiculous for so many reasons. But she could wear one of his sweatpants. They would still be tall, but would do the job till she was back on the dorm. She walked to kitchen are and sit down. Smiling like a big kid.

"Where is my pancakes?" she asked with so many excitement in her voice that made Eric chuckle.

"Here. You want syrup or chocolate?" he said as he was putting a mountain of pancakes in front of her.

"All mine?".

"All yours". She grabbed a fork and dumped lots of chocolate sauce on the pancakes. Many as she could. Then she started to eat greedily. Eric sit back down and they started to chat.

"So who was the girl from last night" she asked wiggling her eyebrows in a suggestive way. She didn't really want to know but she had to.

Eric smiled smugly "Someone I've been seeing".

"And clearly having sex" she pointed out and grinned "I am surprised she is sticking around for it. So what's mentally wrong with her?" she shook her head.

Eric rolled his eyes but smirked "Have you ever considered the fact that I am good at sex?"

She laughed wholeheartedly "Come on, we both know, I am the one with the bigger dick here".

This time it was his time to laugh "I didn't know we were talking about our personalities".

She throw a clean fork at him and they both laugh, even more when he said "Case and point". They spend the rest of their morning like this, and she left around seven and returned to dorm to get dressed.

* * *

When she walked inside the dorm, everyone was awake and getting dressed. She walked to her side of the dorm and put some proper clothes on. A black tight tank top with black yoga pants. Eric told her that they were gonna do actual combat today, so she dressed for the occasion. This was gonna be fun. She finished dressing and noticed that Peter was staring her.

She turned to him and rolled her eyes "What?" she asked in an annoyed voice.

"Nothing." he said "just waiting for you next break down".

She smirked, almost in an evil way and turned completely to him "I have a break down scheduled in…" she checked her imaginary calendar "in two weeks. So don't hold your breath. Actually..." she smiled "a second thought, hold your breath and do all us a favor". He frowned and she give him the finger. Before he could reply, Four walked in. He briefly looked at her and she smirked back at Four.

"Okay, people be in the combat room. 2 minutes." And then he left.

She walked to the combat room with Tris and Christina. She didn't know much about both of them, but they seemed okay. Tris was a sweet girl, but she was also smart and quick to figure things out. Ernessa was sure that Tris wasn't gonna be below the red line. Christina was blunt girl, she was doing really well so far and she was the only Candor that Ernessa could stand.

"Where did you go last night?" Tris asked, she was clearly worried about Ernessa. That was sweet of her.

"I went for a walk, and then stayed at Eric's room".

"Did you two had sex?" Christina asked, not in a mean way but in her own Candor way.

"No, we didn't have sex. Not now, or before." She answered honestly.

"Would you do it?" Christina asked again. This time Ernessa took a moment to think about it, Eric was clearly attractive and every girl would die to fuck him (not that she would admit this to him), but then again, he was Eric.

"I don't know Christina, I never thought about it before. I am not sure". She wasn't sure why Christina was asking about it, maybe it was because of curiosity, or maybe Christina wanted to make sure Ernessa wasn't fucking her way to the top, anyway, answer was no.

She and the others stepped into the combat room, Eric and Four was standing there, talking. She knew it wasn't a social chat. They hated each other's gut but they managed to maintain a professional conversation. Both man silenced and turned to the crowd that walked in.

"Today, we will start evaluating you in real combat. Against each other. The person you fight against is chosen according to your points." Eric started to explain

"Fight will continue until one of you is incapable of continuing. No backing out, or giving up. Dauntless do not give up." Eric said with his authoritarian voice that made most people's spines shiver in fear. His voice had a certain effect on people. She was included to that list, but she wasn't scared, she was somewhat happy to hear that voice. She was also aroused a little but she pushed that aside.

"Okay, first we will start with the weak. Erin and Ethan."

Everyone walked to the ring, and she stood next to Eric. He told them to start, and the bottom two, started their first real fight. She stayed with Eric throughout most of the fights and discussed technical errors and what could have they done, or the punches they missed. It was natural for them, and for a moment she felt like she wasn't an initiate just like them but she was a trainer like Eric. After few fights it was time for Tris to fight with Nikki. It didn't take long for Nikki to punch Tris down. Four took her down and give her an ice bag for her chin. Then it was time for Christina to fight Molly. It was rather fun to watch. Christina was small against Molly, and Molly took her down really easily, she punched Christina down, repeatedly to the point she said she is giving up. Ernessa took a sharp breath as Eric walked to Christina and offered her a hand. Now this was the read fun. She knew Eric's sinister smile meant that shit was about to go down, and on personality wise, Eric hated people who just gives up.

"Everyone take a break" he said and lead Christina towards the chasm. Dang, she knew what he was about to do and she looked at him in a way that it said it all. He looked back at Ernessa and shrugged, then smirked. She couldn't help but smirking back. There was just, something fascinating about breaking people, pushing them to their limits. She knew it was wrong, she just rarely cared about it.

"So, uhm you are feeling better now?" Eric asked to young girl and Christina nodded without knowing what was about to come.

"Good." Eric said and pushed Christina over the chasm, but grabbed her hands and made her grab the rails.

"Grab the rail!" he commands to Christina and she listens, not that she has any choice over the matter. "Or don't!" he adds as he lets her hands free.

"You have three options, hang there and I'll forget your cowardice." then he shrugged with a smirk "fall and die" as if that's something people do every day. "Or give up. If you give up, and you're out." He took a step back and leaned to the barrier.

She walked to Eric and leaned to him. "You're enjoying yourself aren't you?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"So are you." He said in a monotone voice.

"How long we are giving her?" she asked again, as if this was something they do all the time.

"Five minutes." He says in the same tone again.

"She won't give up you know".

"What makes you so sure?" he asks, this time little bit interested.

"Because I am always right." She shrugged with a smirk.

* * *

"Time" Eric finally said and Tris rushed to Christina with Al.

They pulled her out and she screamed at Ernessa "Your boyfriend sucks!" .

Ernessa titled her had to the side "He is not my boyfriend. And trust me, it's not personal, he would do it any of you". To Eric this was just a matter of teaching and part of testing.

"Not to you." She said again "Because you are so special".

"Actually" Ernessa said, "he would do much worse to me". Eric nodded in agreement.

"Oh yeah why?" Christina wasn't having any of it, so Eric replied

"Because she would hate me if I didn't. She never gives up".

This time Ernessa turned to him "What makes you say that?" she asked softly. Eric hold her chin softly, and looked at her eyes

"Because I still remember the girl who hang in a windowsill for fifteen minutes after her mother pushed her out of it".

She was frozen only for a moment, then she gulped remembering the event. Others were still looking at them, and Eric finally let her chin go, and turned to everyone else "We aren't finished yet, go back to the training room". They all walked back to the combat room, but Ernessa stayed behind for a minute and so did Eric. She looked up and their eyes met, she smiled and nodded. He smiled back and nodded. Then she walked to him, and he wrapped one arm around her shoulder. They walked back to the combat room together without talking.

"Ernessa you are up with Drew" Four said to her, the moment she walked in with Eric.

"Go kick some ass stinky." Eric whispered to her and let her go. She wanted to make Eric proud, and also win. She always wanted to win. She walked to the ring, and so did Drew. He was looking stupid as ever. They both took positions and circled each other for a moment. She was mainly never first one to attack. Drew tried to punch her once and she ducked quickly and punched his stomach. It went like this for a while, he tried to punch and she just avoided and slapped him in return.

"Stop playing with him" Eric said in impatience. So she decided to change the pace. Next time Drew tried to punch her, she twisted his arm from the back, and pressed the arm down with her knee and break it. She could hear the sound of the bone breaking, and his pathetic screams. Then she let him go, only to grab him by the hair and knee him on the face. Then she tripped him down but before doing anything else, she looked at Eric. When he nodded, she mounted him, and smashed his head to the ground. This knocked him out good. Then she jumped up cheerfully and fist bumped Eric.

"You are going soft" Eric taunted her.

"No I am not!" she objected and looked offended.

"You only broke his arm and what, give him a concussion?" he smirked and kissed top of her head"You have gone soft Ernessa Matthews. That's very adorable of you."

She could feel his smirk pressed to her hair and when he pulled back, his eyes were filled with mischief and joy. Peter and Molly carried Drew to infirmary, and people continue to spar, until there was no one left. Then Four announced it was lunch break for three hours. Enough for everyone to get ready for a second round.

* * *

She left the room with Eric on her side, and they walked to dining hall together. She was dying for a hamburger or maybe two. She wasn't sure. But fighting always made her hungry.

"I am getting a tattoo" she declared to Eric "want to come with me after lunch?".

Eric shook his head and slightly frowned "I can't, Max is having a meeting with rest of us. I have to go".

Ernessa frowned as well, she wanted him to be there for her first tattoo, she wasn't getting something stupid after all, she was going to get something special for her first tattoo.

"I am sorry love." He said and they entered the dining hall. Since puffing about it wouldn't make a difference, she focused on her food instead. She filled her plate with mountain of food. When she looked up, she saw that the girl from yesterday was coming to their table. Then she sit right next to Eric.

"Who the fuck are you?" Ernessa asked and crossed her legs, as always she wasn't sitting on a chair, instead she was sitting on the table. Eric placed his hand to her knee, asking her to keep it down and calm down. He knew her sharing issues.

"I am Kathy" the blonde said with a smile.

"Yeah, I don't really care." Ernessa said in a rude voice and Eric squeezed her knee again. She looked at him in annoyance and rolled her eyes.

"Actually, I was just done with my food. So you two have a great time okay?" she said it in the sweetest tone she could pull. She left her plate and walked away. She walked to Tris's table and sit down.

"I hate Eric" she groaned, "Hey I am going to the tattoo shop after lunch, do you guys want to come with me?" she smiled at the girls in a friendly way. Christina looked at her shocked, an hour ago, she watched Christina being dangled from the chasm and now she was being friendly. To Ernessa, it was ancient history.

"Is Eric will be there?" Tris asked.

"No, he says he has a meeting with Max but I am pretty sure he is gonna bury his face between Kathy's tits. I hope his balls falls off." She was still angry about Kathy, for no reasons to be honest. She was just being jealous, and Kathy was all over her Eric. She didn't like the fact that Eric tried to shut her up, he never shut her up unless she was somewhat important, and the fact that he didn't fallowed her, or stopped her, proved the point. He was planning to keep Kathy around.

"You're mad at him. What happened?" Tris asked again, she was too nice to Ernessa.

She smiled at Tris and shrugged "Nothing. I am probably just being irrational. So you guys coming?". Girls smiled at her and they nodded.

"Just give us some time to finish our food, can Will come too?" Christina asked smiling to her for the first time after the chasm.

"Sure, you guys can bring whomever you want".

She waited them to finish their food and then left the table with them. They picked up Will and Al from the dorms, and walked to the tattoo shop. This was the first time she was there, and the atmosphere looked amazing. "Do you guys have something in mind already?" she asked the group and they all said no.

"Okay, you guys look around and I am gonna go see Tori and tell her what I want" she smiled and wave at them, then walked to Tori's station. "Hi, I was wondering if you are free to do me?" she asked Tori, and Tori smiled back and pointed the empty chair.

"What do you want?" She asked to her. Ernessa started to describe what she wanted.

"I want the amity tree, and two snakes wrapped around its body, and an owl on its branch." It was a special tattoo for her, when they were young, her brother learned that in old times, families had crests. Like faction symbols but more personal. That day, they decided to draw themselves a family crest. While she and her brother designed it, Eric was the one who drew. The amity tree to symbolize their undying friendship and the bond they share. Owl for her brother, who was exceptionally smart and ever watchful over his friends. Two snakes, for Ernessa and Eric, who shared the same traits, same cruelty and cunningness. Her brother would often say that they are soul mates.

"Where do you want it?" Tori asked after drawing what Ernessa described it and got it approved.

She thought about it for a moment. "My right ankle please. Not too big, or too small." She showed, how big she wanted and Tori started to work on her.

After Tori was done, she went to find the others. They all got tattoos, and Tris showed her the crows, and Christina got one to her arm. They all looked very beautiful to her.

"You should wear more low cuts Tris, to show you tattoo and make Four go crazy about you" she said and poked Tris's side. Christina nodded in agreement too. Tris blushed to her cheeks and this made everyone chuckle.

"I don't have any low cuts." She said.

"I'll take you out for shopping, till then, you can barrow from Christina or me" Ernessa said firmly and smiled at the girl. Tris smiled back at her but was still recovering from her blush.

* * *

They all returned to the combat room, Eric was there too and he pulled her aside immediately.

He crossed his arms and looked at her sternly "Why did you left?" he asked.

"Who the fuck was she, and why were you trying to shut me up?" she answered with a question.

He looked a little pissed "Her name is Kathy and I happen to like her".

She laughed loud enough for some people to look at them "You don't like people Eric. And if you ever, shut me up like that again, I'll hit you." She frowned deeply, and walked away but Eric grabbed her arm and pushed her to the wall, then he leveled his eyes with hers

"Shut up Ernessa" he said with a smirk on his stupid face.

Ernessa couldn't help but smiling, "Fine, you are off the hook. But I still don't like her." She grinned and booped Eric's nose.

He wrapped an arm around her and they walked back to the crowd, two people were already fighting. They watched people for an hour, she was last to fight this time. She was fighting with Edward and she knew this wasn't gonna be easy.

She smiled at Edward and positioned herself. This time she was the one attacked first, she wanted to punch his face, but he grabbed her arm and turned her, but not the way she did to Drew, he wasn't gonna break her. Big mistake. She stepped on his toe, elbowed him on the stomach and hit his head with her and broke free. She ignored her arm and attacked Edward again. He punched her on the face, punch was meant of her chin but when she ducked, it hit her head instead, she still managed to knee his stomach. As a response, Edward throw her like a potato sack, but before falling, she grabbed him and as she fall, she flipped them over and was on top of him.

"Damn you are heavy" she said and start punching his face but he just chuckled and blocked the punches, then he easily flipped them over. Then he proceed to choke her, which she did her best to get free, she knew what he was trying to, he was trying to knock her down, without hurting her. He was actually a nice man. She broke her leg free, and pushed his shoulder with her leg, then she rolled over to her side and tried to get up, but Edward hold her leg and she fall back, hitting her face down. She kicked Edward on the face and made his nose bleed to her trousers, she managed to get up. Everyone was watching them. Edward was considerably kicking her ass but she was also holding out her own, and making damage. Edward kicked her and she grabbed his leg, then elbowed his knee. Edward took a step back and hold still, then he turned and kicked Ernessa on the head, knocking her out completely.

* * *

She woke up with a sudden pain in her jaw, she moved her hand up, and touched where it hurt. When she tried to speak, it did hurt. Then she saw Eric, and smiled brightly. Her head was dazed a little.

"Eric, what are you doing 'ere?" she asked, she was sure that she was also drooling.

"Watching you make a fool of yourself." He grinned, he was sitting on a chair and his legs were on her bed.

"Pink huh? I didn't knew you were into pink, underwear?" he was now teasing her. She felt like blushing like a stupid school girl.

"You saw my panties?" she asked and he nodded

"The nurse cut your trouser off because they thought your leg was bleeding, when they realized it was Edward's blood, it was too late. So I brought you a pair of new trousers and changed you". She smiled like an idiot before falling back to sleep, her last thoughts were about Eric.

## Story End ##

PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. Only the character of Ernessa Matthews and other non-canon characters are belong to me. Please put some reviews on, so I can be better at this. I apologies for my grammar mistakes. Also in context, feel free to offer some new ideas, and suggestions. Thank you for taking time and reading.

##Story Start##

It was two days after she was discharged from the hospital wing and things were going well for her so far. Things that didn't contained Eric. She was doing well in the trainings, as expected and she was helping Tris out during their free time. Sometimes Christina was helping them too, when she wasn't too busy sleeping. She was getting closer with Tris, as her Aunt demanded. She was on a mission. She did enjoyed Tris's company, she was a good girl, and she talked about her family in a fondly way. Overall, Ernessa was happy with her friend Tris, even though she was gonna end up betraying Tris, for a while she was gonna enjoy this and build trust. Since she was avoiding Eric despite training sessions, now she was sitting with Tris on the breakfast table. Christina on her side, they were talking about going out on a shopping or something.

She was just playing with her food and looking at how Eric and Kathy was sitting too close to each other. Where ever she looked, Eric was with Kathy, kissing or sitting too close, knees bumping to each other and his arm always around her. Kathy was taking her spot and Ernessa wasn't happy about it.

"Something wrong? You've been buttering that toast for the past fifteen minutes." Tris asked her, Ernessa could hear the concern on her friend's voice.

"I am fine Trissy, it's just, nothing." She tried to smile and get over herself. She tried to convince herself that she was overreacting. When she asked around about Kathy all she heard was, how nice and how sweet she was. She also learned that she was from Amity upbringing. She had no reason to hate her, besides the fact that she was exchanging body fluids with Eric.

"Are you sure?" Tris asked again and Ernessa smiled with a reassuring nod.

"I just need to go get some fresh air." She told the girls and get up.

When she was about to leave, a man in blue uniform walked inside with two other Dauntless, and he handed a blue envelope to Ernessa.

"Jeanine?" she asked, arching her brow. The man simply nodded and Ernessa opened the envelope carefully. She was summoned.

* * *

Erudite compound was the same as she remembered. Blue as ever, and you could smell the knowledge and corruption. Just like she liked it. She walked into the main building, where her aunt worked day and night. She passed the familiar corridors and a receptionist stopped her.

"Where do you think you are going?" She asked Ernessa with a superior tone.

"I am going to see my Aunt Jeanine, and you are gonna get transferred into a deep dark corner for rest of your Erudite years, simply because you managed to annoy me." She said in a cold voice and pushed the girl aside. She passed the glass door to her Aunts office and was greeted by her, arms open for a hug.

"Auntie!" she said as she pulled her into a tight hug. She loved her aunt dearly.

"I missed you Ernessa" she stated as she pulled back. They both sit into the blue chairs in front of her desk and her aunt ordered them some tea.

"So tell me dear, how's your life in your chosen faction?" Jeanine asked her and Ernessa realized that she missed talking to her aunt.

She slowly sipped her tea before speaking "Dauntless life is treating me well, as expected. I haven't faced any problems yet. As always Eric is being very helpful, I have heard he is helping you on your duties as well?" she took another sip and waited for Jeanine to answer. She knew that Eric was helping her aunt about the hunt for Divergents, and that they were up to something. She wanted to know why and how and when.

"Yes, your friend Eric proved himself to be quiet useful. In this war against Abnegation and Divergents, it is good to know you both are on my side." She said smiling to her. Ernessa replicated the smile. If only her aunt knew.

"Did you get close to the Prior girl?" Jeanine asked again and Ernessa nodded.

"She is a dreadful Stiff. No class at all. But, she also has no family problems. In fact her family life is boring as ever. However I found the Eaton boy. Marcus's son." Ernessa smirked "We shared a moment, and I managed to get him admit that, he was in fact abused as a child. Eric confirmed that he is an Abnegation transfer and his real name is Tobias." She finished her report.

Jeanine looked at her with pride, "Do you think you could have this on a tape my dear?" she asked, Ernessa could hear the wheels turning in Jeanine's head.

"I don't think so. He rarely talks to me anymore, but if you can bring me a small fiber camera, I think I may have a way."

She really didn't have a plan, she just wanted her Aunt to leave room, she also could record Tobias, but she didn't feel like it. Since she understood where he was coming from, she didn't wanted her Aunt to use it as a pawn, it would be disrespectful to Ernessa.

"Alright, I'll be right back dear." She said and walked out of the room.

The moment she left, Ernessa stood up, and walked to Jeanine's computer, she plugged a small drive and took everything inside. Then she released a virus, her brother designed. This would erase all the trace and all the camera footage in the computer that could prove it was her. She also looked around and found a safe. She tried to open it but it required password. She stopped and think for a second, then tried her father's death day. The safe opened immediately. How predictable. Inside the safe, there were some paper works, than her personal diary. She shove it to her bag and sit back down. Her aunt walked back in, with a small box, contained a camera.

"Here you go dear. Now, I have a meeting". Ernessa got up and hugged her aunt. Then left the room.

* * *

Her aunt's car, returned her to the dauntless compound, and she run to find Eric, for the first time in two days, she needed his help. She knocked on his door, and Kathy was the one who opened it.

"Oh, I didn't know Eric had company, I'll come back later" she said polite as possible. Even though she hated this girl's guts, she was trying to be polite for Eric's sake. She just didn't wanted to fight with Eric over a girl.

"Non sense…" the blonde girl said and pulled her inside "We were just having some conversation, you should join us". She was really polite, and Ernessa could feel Eric's gaze on her, so she knew she couldn't just escape the fate. She walked inside and sit on Eric's kitchen counter. She didn't wanted to sit on the bed, he fucked Kathy. The thought grossed her out a little. She always knew Eric has a very active sex life, but he never let them hang around much, and he never grow attachments before. That's why she hated Kathy in particular, she was here to stay, and slowly taking her place, as Eric's number one girl. Kathy decided to sit on Eric's lap of all places she could have sit. Ernessa was annoyed beyond everything and she started to chew her nails.

"So Ernessa, Eric tells me you two a childhood friends?" she asked in that annoying sweet voice.

"Yeah, Eric and I are very close, in fact, my brother Daniel says we are soul mates." She was sarcastic, and like always she chose her words carefully. Knowing that it was gonna hurt the girl. "We have been so close over the years, in fact, I am surprised that Eric is keeping you around so long. He never did that. You must be very good at sex". Another point to Ernessa.

Eric looked sharply at her, telling her to shut up. She looked back at him with the same stubbornness. She wasn't happy with Eric's sudden change of personality. This wasn't her Eric. Her Eric would never put another women before her. He would never take away Ernessa's entertainment like this. Whenever Ernessa was mean to someone, Eric was generally happy. This girl was changing him, and Ernessa hated it. As if it wasn't bad for her to be replaced, now she was also gonna watch her best friend turn into a pussy. She could feel the anger rise in her body.

"I am aware of Eric's past mistakes, but I trust Eric" she replied softly, like a cute little girlfriend.

"Then you are a fool. You think you can change Eric? Fix him? Like he is broken and make him a better man?" She jumped down from the counter "Let me tell you about Eric, sugar pie. Eric loves to make other people hurt. Did you knew that? He'll snap you fragile neck in a second, with no remorse. He never uses his heart. He isn't that loyal to anyone but himself. He never speaks a word before planning it, and its effects. He fucks you, he takes what he wants and he leaves you. That's Eric. Eric doesn't hold hands in public, he hates holding hands. Eric…" she was going to continue but Eric was also up

"Ernessa enough!" he spoke harshly and she shifted her focus from Kathy to him.

She looked at Eric in a disgusted way "What happened to you! You are asking me to be polite, you are telling me to shut up because of her! A stranger! You've changed, she changed you Eric, and I fucking hate that" she stormed out the door and Eric didn't bothered to fallow her. He knew better and they both needed time alone before anyone says or do something to damage their friendship permanently.

* * *

She decided to go out for a jog instead of dealing with ant of her problems. She went far as she could, she felt her tears streaming down to her cheeks but as she run, she couldn't care less. She finally stopped and took a break, after she realized how far off she was. She must've been jogging for more than 45 minutes. She sit down and pulled her knees to herself and hugged. She buried her head between her knees. She just couldn't get over the fact that Eric was choosing someone else over her. After another forty five minutes of self-pity and tears, Ernessa decided to return to compound.

She jogged all the way back, and figures she could train a little bit, since they didn't had any training today. When she walked in, it was silent at first, but then she heard some giggling. The giggles were followed by a manly moan, she walked around to find the source, and she saw Eric with Kathy. Up against a wall and her skirt was up. His eyes were open, and he looked at her directly. Now, this was just like the Eric she knew. He knew she was gonna end up here, he knew she would be pissed at the sight. He planned it all, just to hurt her. She couldn't be prouder. She nodded with a half-smile, and turned around to leave. A part of her was disgusted by what she saw, but a larger part of her was proud. Eric wasn't changed at all. He was still the same man. He was still using people to hurt others or get what he wanted. She was proud. She didn't feel bad about seeing what she had just saw, to her, Kathy wasn't gonna be a problem anymore.

Since it was almost dinner time, she walked into the dining hall, on her way there she saw Four and she pulled him aside.

"Can we talk for a moment?" she asked. She was feeling somewhat responsible, because of how nice he was when they talked, and he was kind enough to never mention anyone. He kept her secret after all.

"Alright, sure" he nodded, probably surprised.

"I went to see my aunt today. She asked me lots of questions" she tried to sound normal as possible but also innocent "Questions about you".

She took a deep breath, and Four looked at rather surprised about the fact that Jeanine Matthews was asking questions about him.

"I am not sure if you know. But she is trying to take over as the government and using your father as an excuse. Just be careful, she may try to drag you into this, I know her, and she'll go far as she can. Which means putting you into a stand and fill you up with truth serum".

Four placed his hands to her shoulders and shook her. "What did you told her?" he demanded to know.

"Nothing, I swear. I told her that I didn't know you much and that you were my instructor. Though, I can't say the same for Eric. He knows my aunt, and she might ask him." She said the last part particularly to provoke Four. Tonight was capture the flag night, and she wanted some real competition. She looked scared a little, and apologetic, so Four let her go and apologized for shaking her.

"I just, didn't wanted you to get caught up on this" she flashed a friendliest smile in the history of fake smiles and walked away. Manipulation was always easy for her. Now Four was gonna look over his shoulder, and grind an axe against Eric. He was also gonna start trusting her even more, and open up. She had a plan.

* * *

While having dinner, she didn't see Eric around. He was probably busy with Kathy's cunt. It made her jealous but not much as it used to. She had seen the menace in Eric's eyes as he was fucking Kathy. He was over with the girl, the moment Ernessa opened her mouth about Eric's behavioral changes. Eric loved himself, more than he loved anyone else. She decided to sit with Uriah and his friends, since Tris was nowhere to be seen as well. She started to fill her plate as usual, but Uriah just kept looking at her.

"What?" she asked little annoyed but she still smiled.

"Nothing, it's just, can you really eat all that?" He seem to doubt her skill of food consummation.

"Wanna bet on it?" she grinned and Uriah nodded. With that they started their own eating contest. Soon people gathered around and cheered them up. Uriah had an endless stomach, just like hers but she was a girl who ate her problems away. Uriah didn't even stood a chance. After one too many hamburgers and soda, Uriah called the quits.

"Fuck, you can eat" he grinned at her and she bowed her head a little in pride.

"That I can my friend. I am also gonna kick some ass in capture the flag." She grinned "That is of course, if I can get my butt out of this seat". She rubbed her belly and get up. "I better get changed, see you later people" she smiled and kissed Uriah's cheek before she disappeared.

* * *

They were all stuck in a train. Eric and Four were standing next to each other. Eric started to explain the game to everyone. Dauntless born initiates already knew how to play. It was a simple game. Two teams, Eric and Four as leaders. This was gonna be fun.

"You go first" Eric offered Four when they were choosing teams, and Four immediately chose Tris.

"Choosing the stiff?" Eric questioned and mocked him. "So you can blame it on her when you lose?" he continued to mock. Then he chose Edward. She knew his play. Then Tobias chose Uriah.

"Ernessa" he said but she crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Nah. I don't feel like it Eric." She grinned big time. Eric looked surprised and so did rest of the people. "I am gonna step into the Stiff town for the win. You see, I am just taken over by this sudden urge to kick your ass." Her sarcasm levels was high. Eric laughed and raised an eyebrow

"You think you can beat me little girl?" he was grinning like a wolf.

So she grinned back "Oh big boy, you have no idea what is coming to your way".

He took a step closer to her and brushed her chin with his two fingers, then he spoke on a low voice "Bring it on".

She shivered in delight and licked her lips, then she smirked "Wanna make a bet on that darling? If I win, you'll help me with something I want. And if you win…" she grinned "that's up to you". For a moment, she forgot that there were people around, that's how strong Eric's presence around was.

"Deal" he said, and took a step back.

She laughed and raised her brow "Not sealing the deal with a kiss?" she taunted him but was surprised when Eric actually kissed her. It wasn't soft like many first kisses, it didn't even felt like a first kiss. His lips were rough and it was all too quick. When he pulled back, she was dumfound and he was grinning smugly.

"Happy now?". She covered her shock with a grin

"Sir, yes I am. Though, maybe we should keep this away from Daniel?" she added the last part in a hurry, her brother would probably be happy, or he would kill Eric. There was no middle to this.

He nodded in agreement "Yeah, I don't want my best friend to know, I kissed his little sister". There was a moment of silence in the train, but then everyone returned to their talking, Eric and Four chose their teams. She started to chat with Eric, as if they never kissed but she could still feel the kiss on her lips. It was weird for her, for the one hand, it was all too quick and faint but also it was powerful and she felt it full force. She rubbed her temped and grinned. The doors of the train opened, it was time to jump.

She put a smirk on her face and poked Eric's ribs "Wanna race?" she run and jump out of the train, her body hitting the ground, she rolled over and the got up. Eric wasn't far behind. Once everyone was out of the train, teams got their flags and went to their own separate ways.

* * *

She was on Four's team, and they walked to the Ferris wheel, once they were there Four asked them for a strategy. Everyone started to talk.

Christina tried to take charge, meanwhile, Ernessa listened to everyone's opinion and synthesize it in her own mind.

Then she noticed that both Four and Tris was gone, when she looked around she saw them on top of the wheel. They totally had a thing for each other, she knew Four had a fear of heights, she noticed the day they were talking over the chasm. He just kept looking down.

Once they were down, Tris had a plan, Ernessa didn't even need to take change but she give them her opinion about how Eric thinks, and how he knows that she knows how he thinks.

Complicated stuff.

Ernessa decided to stay with Four, while Tris went with Christina. They took cover and slowly walked, soon they were seen and shooting started.

She shoot most of her enemies, she shot Edward from the leg, and then she noticed how everything was going down, for a moment she lost her attention, someone she didn't see shoot her.

She turned and it was Peter. But then someone also shoot him, and Tris made a run for the flag.

Not many moments later, she was waving it from the top with Christina. She walked around to find Eric, and helped him out. He was down and pissed to be beaten. Eric was always been a sore loser, Kathy was lucky, he was gonna fuck her really hard tonight.

* * *

When she returned to the dorm room, she noticed three things, first was the crowd on her bed, second was huge pool of blood on her bed, and third was a Drew smirking his ass off. It didn't took much for her to make up the pieces. She was just gone for couple hours, she was out zip lining with Uriah, Tris and some others. Her fun night was over.

She walked to Drew, and grabbed his chin hardly, and asked "Did you do this?" she hissed.

"Yes! You broke my arm bitch! Now you get to sleep on the floor like the dog you are." Drew wasn't really that smart.

"You snarky little bastard, when I am done with you, I am just gonna go and snuggle with my Eric. "She was smirking evilly, and in a way only Eric would know. Then she let his face go, she took out her knife from her boot, and pushed Drew down to the bed. "Let's have some fun shall we?" he still wasn't aware of the knife and was laughing. Ernessa inserted the knife to his knee, and then twisted and did it again. She didn't do it to kill him, she wasn't gonna do that, but since he was physically incapable of walking strait, he was out of Dauntless to the streets.

She cleaned the blade to her t-shirt and walked to Four's room. She knew Eric was pre-occupied. She gently knocked on his door and Four opened it up soon. He was only wearing his boxer short. At first he thought something happened to Ernessa due to the blood on the shirt.

"It's not my blood, can I come in?" Four took a step back and invited her in.

"Drew poured animal blood to my bed, I have nowhere to sleep, can I take you floor? Eric, has a lady company." she sighed, not knowing what else to say. Four took out a t-shirt and handed to Ernessa, she quickly changed.

"What happened exactly?" he asked when she was returned from the bathroom, clean from blood.

"Well I was zip lining with your future wife, and when I returned my bed was covered in blood. Drew said it's because what I did to his arm. So I stabbed him on the knee and made him bleed for me". Four didn't looked so shocked about her statement.

"You love her don't you?" she asked crossing her legs on his bed.

"No".

She smiled at him "Liar".

He somewhat smiled back "And how do you know?"

At first Ernessa wasn't sure, but then it hit her, the sudden realization of her relationship with Eric. "You look at her the same way I look at Eric".

She knew this man most of her life, he was always there, from the start. From the murder of her father, to the point where she was now. She loved everything about him, but mostly she loved the fact that she could be herself, with no plots or ulterior motives, she could be normal around him. And she could go chop someone into pieces and Eric wouldn't mind that. Or the fact that she had horrible morning breathe, or sometimes she skipped showers. She smiled with her sudden realization.

"Go kiss her. I don't know what you are scared of but go kiss her".

Four smiled at Ernessa and they both promised to keep each other's secrets. Ernessa was sure that Eric didn't love her the way she loved him and Tobias was sure after the knife accident Tris would never look at him. So they both slept on the ground, talking about life and Eric.

* * *

When the morning came, she was already gone from his room, taken a shower and get dressed. She was gonna march into Eric's room and kiss him, like the way she should have ages ago. When she opened Eric's door, he was with Kathy. Sitting on the table. She was smiling and he had yesterday's newspaper on his hand.

"Oh sorry, I didn't wanted to bother". She said, her heart is a little bit broken.

"It's okay, I was just telling Eric how we should not stay together". Kathy smiled at her and she returned it for the first time

"Lady is smarter than I thought, did she finally realized how small your dick is?" Ernessa grinned and closed the door behind. Then sit on the counter.

"Ernessa, Ernessa, we both know I am the one with the bigger dick here" he recited what she had said days ago.

"I thought we weren't talking about our personalities" she smirked, saying the same thing as him. Kathy got up and smiled at them both and left.

"So what's the deal with the princess?" she just couldn't help but asking. Eric walked to her, and placed his hands to her legs,

"Kathy had this crazy idea, that we were in love". She smiled

"Oh does she now? What's your opinion on the subject matter?".

"Well…" he said "Maybe I should just show you". Then he was kissing her, it wasn't like the way in the train, he was kissing her with full force, and his lips on hers felt so good. For minutes or maybe for hours they kissed on the kitchen counter, then on the chair, and the bed. He was kissing her so deeply, that she forget whose air she was breathing and as they were wrapped around each other, she finally felt free. He was her freedom and she was his.

##Story End##

***PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW***


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. Only the character of Ernessa Matthews and other non-canon characters are belong to me. Please put some reviews on, so I can be better at this. I apologies for my grammar mistakes. Also in context, feel free to offer some new ideas, and suggestions. Thank you for taking time and reading.

##Story Start##

It was almost a week since she and Eric kisses, things were going well between them. Eric told her that, he had feelings for her since their childhood, and Ernessa admit that, those feelings were mutual. On the outside, they looked cold as always, unless they were interacting with each other. She wasn't sure that they were dating, Eric didn't do dates, and neither did she. They were just being themselves most of the time, but she was also seeing a side of Eric that she never saw before. The naked side. She learned many things about Eric, first she was so deeply wrong, when she said his dick was small. Secondly, he had a piercing on his dick, which made things pleasantly different for Ernessa. They didn't actually had sex, it was weird, since they were both physical people, but they were taking it slow, she was still afraid that he would ask them to be just friends. Ernessa knew, from that point, they could never be just friends. But for now, she was happy, she was curled into a ball in his arms, he was lightly snoring, and the air coming out of his nose was tickling her ear. It was warm and she was safe.

Her pleasant atmosphere was disturbed by a loud knock on her door, it was in a hurry. Eric complained in a half sleepy way, and pulled Ernessa close

"Don't go" he murmured but the knocking wasn't gonna stop. She slide away from his arms and opened the door. It was Four and he looked unusually worried.

"Something wrong?" Ernessa asked, she figured it was Tris, she was the only person that could make Four go like this. Four, pulled her out of the room, not caring. She peaked inside the room, just to make sure Eric went back to sleep, then turned to Four.

"Peter, Al and Drew tried to push Tris down the chasm. Peter and Al managed to get away but Drew couldn't". Drew was still on the compound, but he was now below the red line. Edward was also gone, Peter decided to stab him on the eye one day, no one knew why. He and his girlfriend decided to leave to be Factionless. So now Ernessa was on top of the chart, and Peter was behind her. Tris was above the red line now, and Al was down again. If Tris went away, there was still a chance for Al.

"I don't think they went back to dorm, I'll go find them. What am I allowed to do?" she asked, thinking so many things she could do to Peter. Tris was still her assignment to get close, and so was Four, taking this job would make it easier, but also Ernessa was enjoying the company of these two Stiffs.

"What I don't know, won't hurt me" Four said with a darkness in his voice. He was just giving her a free pass. "I'll go get dressed, and find them. You go and stay with Tris. Is she okay?" she was somewhat concerned about Tris.

Four shook his head as in yes "Just, confused and scared".

She patted Four on the shoulder with a smile "Relax, I have your back". She walked inside and get dressed quickly, she grabbed her hunter knife and a small gun. She kissed Eric's cheek before walking out and wrote a note in case he wakes up "Murder, be back soon."

* * *

She walked out to the pit, slowly walking, not making a sound. She had a perfect plan in mind. She thought Peter would be somewhere here, he wasn't clever enough to know most of the secret places to hide around. "Come out, come out, where ever you are!" Ernessa shouted, she was sure that he was here. Her instincts were rarely wrong. When she turned back,

Peter was there "Boo!" he was smirking. She grinned and walked to where he was sitting, it was a rock.

"Would you believe, if I told you, I know what you did to Stiff?" she was holding the knife, but had no intention to use it.

"Stiff deserved it". She sighed softly, and mocked him with it.

"People don't always get what they deserve Peter. You compromised my mission. I thought you were smart enough. I was thrilled, when Eric told me that you made a wise choice about joining us". In reality, she hated that. She never understood why Eric allowed him in the first place, he was impulsive, and couldn't control his own shit.

"My aunt won't be pleased, neither will Eric" she smiled friendly at him. Peter could probably feel something was up, but he wasn't sure yet. Ernessa was never friendly.

"But I am gonna tell them a lie okay, I'll them you were with me all night" she smiled again and pointed at her chest to make her point.

He finally spoke "What's the catch?" he was suspicious.

"I need you to leave Tris alone and do me a favor when I need one". She smiled from side to side and give the knife to him.

"Attack me, will you? I will tell Eric that we were sparing all night, but he won't believe if he doesn't see, at least one scratch". She smiled encouragingly, and Peter took the knife, he was gonna attack, and try to kill her, people like him always would. She was proven right when he launched himself to her, she let him tackle her down, and then shoot him in the stomach, twice. Two loud thuds could be heard throughout the pit. She quickly fixed her hair to be messy, and then busted her own lip and eyebrow. She pushed Peter down, and put her scared child mask on. Guards on the duty started coming down from the stairs, and they saw Peter on the ground, dead. She let the gun drop the floor, and acted like the way most people would do, shocked and traumatized.

One of the guards asked her what happened, "He… He attacked me, he said I deserved it. I shot him".

"Why did you have the gun" the other guard asked "It was a birthday gift, I… I was gonna try it, because I couldn't sleep and…" she faked her babbling, and tried to look confused and sorry.

"I'll go get Max and Eric" the first one said and left the pit.

"I didn't mean to… I swear!" she pleaded even more. The guard looked at her in somewhat pity.

"Just, stay calm okay?" he told her and she nodded. They waited for Max and Eric to come, and she explained everything to Max, same tone, same sadness. Only Eric knew what really happened, he could see it in her eyes, the sadness that showed in her voice, her face, wasn't in her eyes. Her eyes were cold as ever. Eric couldn't help a smirk build on his face. When she was finished, Max nodded and said there would be no punishments, due to it was self-defense and she should go back to her bed now. Eric said he would take her back, after letting someone stitch her up.

* * *

They walked down to the hospital wing, and Eric's arm was wrapped around her waist, the moment they were out of the room, Eric started to laugh, low enough for only her to hear

"That was a brilliant performance love". She smirked and kissed his cheek, smudging some blood.

"Why did you do it?" he cleaned the blood, and took a turn to left.

"Do I need a reason?" she asked with a smirk, Eric smirked back, his eyes cold as hers, but there was also a special kind of warmness they shared.

"No, you never do" he leaned and kissed her just soft enough to not hurt her lip, but it was still powerful as ever. The way he kissed her, was something she could never put into words, he kissed her like she was the air filled his lungs. He make her feel, good enough, and that she deserved this, the love she was receiving from him. He loved her the way she was, and kissed her the way she was supposed to, filled with power, passion and love.

* * *

It took fifteen minutes for the nurse to patch her up and fill her with pain killers, then she was free to go. Eric stayed with her the whole time, than he wrapped his arm around her and walked back to his room.

"Do you know what a good murder does to me Eric?" she smiled loving at her new partner.

"Makes you hungry?" he said with a teasing voice "I'll make us some waffles, you can go bust the kitchen and get us some fruit?" he asked and she nodded, she run to the kitchens, picked the lock, and returned in basket full of strawberries. When she walked back to room, it was smelling like waffles. Delicious. She put the basket to the counter and hugged Eric from behind as he cooked. She placed her chin to his broad shoulder, and softly bite his ear lobe, then took it between her teeth, she run her tongue from bottom of his ear to tip of it.

"Tease" he groaned.

"Mhmm" she slide one of her hands inside his shirt and feel his well-built body, she was moving her hand down when Eric stopped her.

"Women…" he groaned again "do you want to eat the burnt food, because if you don't stop, I'll take you to bed and then you'll starve".

She pulled her hands to herself and kissed his cheek before taking a step back "You run a hard bargain". She chuckled and pulled out two plates for the food, and cut some strawberries and took the chocolate sauce out. Few minutes later Eric filled their plates with waffles and she sit down to her chair, and so did Eric, she put up her feet to his chair and he did the same. They start eating while they talked.

"Yummy" she licked her lips.

"I am good at this cooking stuff aren't I?" he said smugly.

"You are good enough" she teased back.

For a while, he fished for a compliment and she refused to give in. When they were done with their food, he offered her to spar a little. They walked to the mat on his apartment, and he took his shirt off.

"Oi! That's cheating, right there." She said while ogling his chest, he had a piercing on his nipple, and his torso was built perfectly, there was no fat. He looked like a god, and next thing she knew, she was thinking about running her tongue on that body. He was obviously aware of her peeked interest but he kept playing

"And why is that?"

She pointed to his chest "Because! Because it distracts me. Would you be able to continue if I was wresting with no shirt on?" she crossed her arm and arched her brow.

He smirked and walked to her, "If you wanted to wrestle naked with me, I wouldn't object much as you do" he put her hands to her tiny waist, and she could feel she was about to blush, he pushed her to the wall behind them, and took of her tank top. He kissed her neck to the collar bone, and then to her breasts, his hands was placed on her waist, then one moved to her ass. She tilted her head a little, for him and he continue to nibble and tease the sensitive point on her neck. He lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around him, now that she was pressed between his body and the wall, his hands were free, he took her bra off and cupped her breasts, then he brushed one nipple with his thumb, his lips moved from her neck to her upper chest, then he took one nipple between his teeth, while he played with other using his thumb. She could feel his hard pressed on her belly, and her skin was on fire, she pulled his face up and kissed him roughly. The pace was no changed, and he had no objection, he grabbed her ass and carried her to his bed. When he put her down, he climbed on top of her and the kissed even more, he pushed his tongue inside her mouth, and their tongues battled for control. She tried to remove his trouser but he stopped her.

"No" he said with a smirk, even though she could see he was hard, and she was dying for more.

"Why?" she asked, tiny bit confused.

"I find torturing you, awfully entertaining my dear" his smirk grew more "the way you beg for more, and the noises that pretty mouth of yours make. It's fascinating". She pouted but he kissed her pout, then his hand moved down, he unzipped her trouser and pull it down, when he saw she was wearing his boxer, he chuckled "Is this one of mine?".

She looked down and laughed as well "Oh yeah, one of yours".

He looked at her with pure adoration and amusement "Idiot".

"A lovable one I hope". He looked up and nodded with his smile still on, then he pulled down the boxer. She was soaking wet. He pulled her down a little. He reached to her pussy, he dipped his two fingers between and spread the moist, while massaging softly, then he started to tease her, only using his fingers and noting more. He was teasing her opening, those few strokes made Ernessa's stomach tie itself in a knot with expectation and more anticipation. He wasn't rushing, he was slow and ruthless. He didn't go full way until she was really begging for more, he loved hearing her beg. Then he moved up again for a moment, brushed her lips with his fingers, which was filled with her juice. She tastes herself on him, she licked his fingers and sucked on it. He started again, kissing her neck, then he kissed her breasts but didn't linger long. Breasts wasn't the main attraction anymore. When he reached her tummy, he bite her gently and moved down a little, and another bite. Then he started off from her knee and kissed her way down to her tight, when he was on the edge on her cunt, he kissed the other tight, from knee to down. He did this few times and she was getting more hot and anticipated. He started off with the crevice next to her lips, but didn't linger more, just enough for her to beg more. Then he brushed her lips for only five seconds before the first lick, she let go of a breath, she didn't knew she was holding. He was deliberately slow, she moaned and he groaned. She couldn't help but shivering with the sound of his manly growl. He parted the lips, and licked her slowly, for her it was agonizingly slow but oh, so delicious. He run his tongue on her clit, and she gripped the sheets. He was never gentle, she knew that and so did he, and her pussy didn't even stand a chance. He focused his attention to her clit now, he frisked her clit using his tongue for a while, and then he run his entire tongue on it, which made her moan really loud. After few more slow licks and sucking, he was getting more aggressive, in the best damn way possible. She let out another moan, his name, and she could feel his smirk forming, he was pleased to hear her moan his name. He sucked on her clit and swirled his tongue over it, he moved his tongue upside down and teased her with circles. He was fucking her with his tongue and she could feel that her inner tights starting to shake. She was close, so close that she could see the damn stars in broad day light. He could also feel how close she was, and within few more licks, she let her head fall back and moaned in pleasure. He sucked her juice one more time and then moved up, his eyes were shining with satisfaction. She looked at him, smiling in pure joy, she could still feel the waves of her orgasm. She brought his lips to hers and kissed him deeply. Then he lay down to bed, pulled her to his chest and smiled.

"Remember everything I said about how bad you are in bed?" she asked,

and he nodded "You never let me forget" he grinned softly.

"I am not taking any of it back, but fuck, why haven't we done this before". She looked up to his eyes smiling, and he returned the smile with the same warmness he only had for her.

"Because it took you five years to realize you are in love with me". He kissed her temple and smiled more. To most people, Eric was heartless, and same people also believed Ernessa was too, heartless, what these people didn't know was that, their heart only beat for each other.

She needed to ask something to Eric, and Ernessa figured out, it was better for her to ask when he was happy.

"Eric?" she spoke softly and carefully. "Yes love?" he looked down at her, and sit up stiller, he knew this voice.

"Remember our bet during capture the flag? Well I need that favor now" she placed her request delicately. He raised his brow, and asked what it was. "I need you to smuggle me out of the fence without anyone seeing me". Eric looked confused, and then he looked scared. If they got caught, it would mean execution for both of them.

"Ernessa, have you gone mad?" she could hear the worry on his voice

"Is something wrong?" he looked at her eyes for an answer.

"I will come back, trust me. I just need to go out without any records of it, no camera's or witnesses. I only trust you Eric".

Eric looked at her eyes and simply said "No". She sighed and looked down, then up again, she realized she was late for her meeting with her Aunt Jeanine.

"Look, I am late for Jeanine, we'll talk later okay" she kissed his lips and get dressed in record time and left the compound.

* * *

"You are late" her aunt was standing on her blue suit, and looking down to Ernessa who was sitting on a chair in Jeanine's office.

"My apologies, my duties in the compound kept me occupied" she tried to look sorry as possible but she really wasn't. She wouldn't change anything for what happened back in Eric's room.

Jeanine simply nod and sit down "Today, I called you here for a reason. There was a break in, in my office and someone stole my personal journal and my files".

She looked confused at first, and then put a shocked face on, then her face expression changed it to suspicion and then to apology, it all happened under five seconds. "I… I am sorry, she said you knew" Ernessa's voice sounded like a small children who got caught red handed near the cookie jar.

"What are you talking about?" she now sounded angry.

Ernessa put her best helpless face on and replied "Your assistant come here, when you were out and she opened your safe and took some files out. When I asked, she said you ordered her, so I did not questioned" Eric would be proud of this performance.

"You silly girl!" her aunt screamed, she of course believed in Ernessa, in her twisted mind, there was no way Ernessa could lie to her. "I am sorry auntie" she looked down "May I be excused?" she asked softly but grinning on the inside. Her aunt let her go, so she decided to go and see her brother David and tell him about Eric.

* * *

She walked back into her old apartment, the penthouse of the building they resided. She opened the door.

"David?" an old women asked from inside. It was her mother.

"No mother it's your other child" she said harshly and walked to living room "Where is David?" she asked to women again. That monster was never gonna be her mother. Old women looked up and saw Ernessa, her old features changed and she looked at her daughter in shame, hate and disgust.

"Why are you here, you dreadful child?!" her words was poisonous.

"I thought I should come and see my loving mother? Did you missed me, mother? Did you cried when I was gone?" Ernessa was mocking her. She ducked when her mother throw her a vase.

Then she slapped her mother across the face. "I am not that child you pushed around anymore!" it felt good to be on the other side now.

"Stupid, worthless, no good, god damn, son of a bitch! Retarded, big mouth, know it all, ass-hole, jerk …" her mother started yelling back, so Ernessa cut her,

"You forget, ugly and disrespectful". "

Get out of my house!" she yelled at Ernessa.

"Indeed I shall mother, but give me one moment, and sit your fucking wrinkly ass down and tell me where my brother is!" She yelled back at her mother and forced her to sit down to the couch.

"He never comes anymore, he is at his boyfriend" her mother sounded upset, he always liked Daniel but hated her. She slapped her mother across the face again

"Never, ever call me worthless again or I'll swear to Daniel, I'll slit your throat open just like I did to dad!" her mother tried to get up and attack but she pushed the older women down to couch and left the building.

* * *

She wasn't sure she wanted to see her brother anymore, but this new boyfriend made her curious. She walked to her brother's usual office and knocked to the door. He opened the glass door and smiled when he saw Ernessa.

"Daniel, darling, how are you?" she asked and kissed her brothers cheek and give him a tight hug.

"I haven't seen you in ages, where have you been?" he asked and pointed the chair.

She sit down and smiled at him "I have been doing fine, just busy with Eric and all the other stupid Dauntless stuff" she explained and smiled softly.

"How's my best friend doing?" he smiled warmly. Out of the three, Daniel was the warm and fuzzy one, but he was also the smartest one with complex moralities. He was a brilliant scientist and an over protective brother.

"He has been doing fairly well since, we start, uhm, you know, dating." She said, bit scared of her brother's reaction.

"My sister and my best friend" he was smiling. "So finally he got the courage to kiss you or did you come to your senses?" he said in his know it all voice and she cracked up laughing. Of course he knew, he always did.

"He kissed me. Then he kissed me again. He does a lot of kissing Daniel." She smirked "Since we are on the subject, I went to see mother dear, she says you have a special boy in your life as well?"

her brother's eyes shined with love "His name is Caleb. A transfer. He is so perfect Ernessa and so smart!" she started explaining things to Ernessa about Caleb, and soon she realized Caleb was Tris's brother, but she kept it to herself. After an hour of talking, she got up.

"I am going to the old house. I love you Daniel, and be careful. Thank you for everything." She hugged him and left the building.

* * *

She walked to an abandoned building, which they used to play. Her safe heaven. She opened the rusty door and go downstairs to basement, then she opened a second door, and here it was, a big ditch, inside it was its own environment, there were water dripping, and grass and flowers. From the destruction, this was beautiful. She would use to come here to cry, when she was feeling like she needed a place. Only she and the boys knew where this place was. It belonged to them. She jumped down and lay on the grass. When she was dead, she wanted to be buried here. All three was gonna be buried here, so that they could always together, laying forever in happy memories that did not stained with blood and tears. She didn't know how long she stayed there but she got up when she heard a noise, then the door opened. It was Eric, he jumped down and walked to Ernessa.

"Daniel said you were here" he looked so perfect that Ernessa's heart stopped for a moment and her breath was gone. He was stunning. She loved this man so much that it hurt, because she knew what she was, she was a crack on the pavement when he was the universe. She didn't understand why, why a man like this would love her but she was selfish and she needed him. She needed him to breath, and function.

"Why did you come here?" she asked softly, this wasn't what she wanted to ask.

"Because I didn't wanted you to do some stupid shit like going out of the fence?" he said harshly. He was angry.

"Eric you don't understand, I have to!" she objected, she couldn't tell why, not yet she couldn't reveal what she knew and what she was planning.

"THEN TELL ME WHY FOR FUCKS SAKE" he screamed and she took a step back, frightened. His face soften after seeing her reaction, and took her to his arms "I won't hurt you Ernessa, you know I won't" he was speaking softly, like he would do to a child.

He knew how badass she was, she knew she could kickass but there was something frightening about it, when people she loved the most, people close to her was like this. She would get scared, it was an old habit. An ugly one. She saw herself as weak for it.

She pulled back and looked at his eyes, "Eric tell me something, why me? Why you chose to love me when you could million other girls, who so much prettier and so much better? Less damaged and…" she felt so weak that particular moment, and her mother's words were still on her mind.

Eric grabbed her by the chin and pulled her face closer to his "Because I saw how strong you are, how brave and how fragile you are. You think you worth nothing but you are wrong, you worth everything. You are so silent and strong, I have never seen anything like it. You carry a world inside you, and you survived so many things Ernessa, things that would kill people. You are not worthless darling, you are priceless and that is why I fall in love with you. The way the fire burns inside you. Remember when we were kids, and even though you were younger than Daniel and Me, you would still sit with us. You were eight, and we were in the dining halls for the lunch break. When a Dauntless boy yelled at you, I was ready to hurt him, but you smiled at him, and then you break his skull. That's when I realized, there was no one in this would, that could match you."

Tears were rolling down from Ernessa's cheeks and she was confused, everything she had heard all her life, worthless, ugly, and cruel and how her mother wished she was dead, instead of that father of hers, who touched her more than he should have. All her life, she was told that she worth noting, and when you hear certain things for long enough, you would start believing and so she believed. She grew up believing she was worthless, ugly on the inside as much as outside. And now, this gorgeous man was telling her, she wasn't. A part of her wanted to believe this so much. So for a brief moment, she allowed herself to hope.

"I love you" she whispered to Eric

"I love you too" he said smiling to her.

"I know, I think we just covered that one up" she said chucking and he joined her too.

"Remember what we said when we were kids. Ourselves before our factions and our factions before our families. Do you trust me Eric?" she smiled and Eric nodded "Then help me out of the city. I have to do this. So trust me, trust me that I will come back, trust me that I know what I am doing. I will betray Jeanine, I will kill her Eric. She knew, she knew so much, and she knew about my father too and she did nothing Eric. She let him, until we stopped him. So please, please help me". Eric smiled a little and nod.

"I trust you Ernessa, just promise to be safe okay?".

"Okay".

Same day, Eric took her out of the city, using a secret passage that he swear no one knew. She left Eric at the gate, and kissed him for good luck. This wasn't a goodbye after all. She walked out, and used the instructions she found on Jeanine's personal journal, to arrive her destination. This was it. Her Aunt was going down, for everything she did, and everything she was going to do.

## Through out the story, i quoted several of my favourite books/movie, if you guys can find that one particular movie quote, i'll create a character just for you, and write him/her according to your description and characteristics. If you do, just let me know :D


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. Only the character of Ernessa Matthews and other non-canon characters are belong to me. Please put some reviews on, so I can be better at this. I apologies for my grammar mistakes. Also in context, feel free to offer some new ideas, and suggestions. Thank you for taking time and reading. I AM IN MIDDLE OF MOVING, SO I MAY NOT BE POST FREQUANT AS POSSIBLE BUT I WILL RETURN TO MY ORIGINAL PACE AFTER MONDAY. AND PLEASE REVIEW, ITS VERY IMPORTANT FOR ME

##Story Start##

It was a typical Monday morning, she was tired from all the sex she had with Eric, and she knew she couldn't avoid the morning. So she opened up her eyes, and realized that Eric was watching her, with his sketch book.

"Morning" she said with a big yawn and stretched.

"Morning to you too" Eric was focused on his drawing, which meant two things, she was either looking exceptionally beautiful or humiliatingly ugly. She touched her hair and noticed it was tanglesd and messy, then she tried to smell her breath, which stink. She covered her mouth with her hand and made her run to the bathroom.

"God, you are ugly" he said and pushed the piece of paper under the bathroom door. It was a drawing of her, sleeping naked, arms and legs all over the bed like a star fish, her hair looked like it could contain its own wild life, there was a drool on her mouth and she was snoring. She looked terrible. She quickly took a shower and brushed her teeth, she was practically living with Eric now. Other's knew that they were in a relationship, even if it's against the rules, people over looked it. Eric was a leader and Ernessa was adopted daughter of a leader. Max worked for Jeanine and with that, she was untouchable. Not that she needed, she was rather good at fighting.

She stepped out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around, Eric was cooking breakfast as usual. She get dressed and walked to him, holding the paper.

"Why would you draw something like that?" while Eric was a great artist, with a pen or a knife, he also loved keeping a sketch book, only for ugly Ernessa.

He turned around with a huge grin "Because I can and I love watching you panic over your hair".

"You're an idiot" she slapped his arm playfully and sit down for her breakfast. It was sunny side up eggs, with orange juice. She ate her breakfast in hurry, not that she needed to be somewhere, it was just because they were so good. Then she noticed Eric's loving smile and she smiled back.

"There is a…" he brushed her lip with his thumb and cleaned the food. She was so beautiful and graceful, she had to mentally slap herself. Then Eric's look changed and he was more serious,

"Ernessa, we are going to stage two. You know what that means right?" he asked softly, both knowing the answer. Ernessa nodded, the fear landscape was never her favorite. What many people did not know about Ernessa, was that she was secretly training for Dauntless, over a year now. Eric was giving her private lessons. And prior to that, she was also working with her aunt Jeanine, who provided necessary simulations. Eric was helping because it was fun, and he liked kicking her (apparently cute) butt, on the other hand, Jeanine just wanted Ernessa to take Max's place as the main leader of Dauntless and secure a very long futured allegiance. She was taking Max down for sure, but she was taking Jeanine as well. Poor women. Ernessa had always different fears from other, she was never scared of her physical things, heights was never a problem, and neither was being stabbed or covered in bugs and so on. She was afraid of the things she couldn't see but she could feel with every part of her body.

Her first fear was loneliness, she was always scared that one day, and she would lose the people she loved. Eric and Daniel. This was kind of loneliness that could kill you, losing everyone you love, being abandoned, even by yourself. It was scary for Ernessa.

Her second fear was, Weakness. She scared of being weak, because weak was her mother, and she would never be like that, letting a man touch his own daughter, out of her sick obsession. Hurting a child deeply out of jealousy, to her, all these were sings of a weak personality. So she was scared that she wasn't strong the same way Eric was. She hated crying, and she was scared, if she let it go, even for one moment, that she would go far deep into the hole.

Then it came her third fear, blindness. She was always a manipulative girl, always played people around her, like puppets that she pulled the strings. But once she was young, and she was blind to the evil of the world, blind to her mother's hatred and her father's disgusting sickness. She was scared that, if she trusted, she would be blind to things going around her, betrayed. So she promised to never be blind again.

Love fallowed that trail of fear. She was so afraid to love, that she almost let Eric go. She was scared that love would change her, and make her weak, blind and exposed. She felt naked when she was in love, and while Eric already knew her in her all nakedness, she was still scared. And before Eric, there were Cameron, her physically abusive boyfriend, who ended up breaking her leg. She was somewhat obsessed and believed that Cameron loved her, and she loved him back as well but it was all wrong. So, she formed another fear and that was love.

Insanity wasn't what scared her the most but it was damn close. She was scared that she would lose her mind, lose herself. She was scared if she took, one wrong step, and she was out. She could turn into someone else, and there was no one she rather be than herself. She, often would feel like already insane but this was different, she was meaning for kind of insanity that would make your teeth shatter, and claw your face at night.

Lust, was also an issue for her. She had seen what it did to her family, and people everywhere. She knew how easy to control people who lusted you. With a few kiss here and there, a blow job for a favor. She used these methods before, so she knew how dangerous it was and how close she could come to burning.

Her last and most scary fear was, herself. Nothing more or less, herself. She was a force to reckon for everyone else outside, and she always looked like, she was in total control but she was afraid. She was afraid of her own mind, and the damage it could do. She knew the difference between right and wrong, she simply didn't care, she wasn't good person and her skills of manipulation and self-preservation was admirable. She loved herself for it, and she hated herself for it. She never saw herself anything but a monster, and while she knew she was dangerous, she didn't knew her limits. One day, she was gonna hurt someone she loved, or even worse, she was gonna cut herself on her own reflection.

"Are you alright?" Eric's voice cut her process of thinking about her last time in the fear-landscape. She smiled softly and him, and moved to his lap, hugging him tight.

"Bring it on Eric" she buried her face to the crook of his neck, and smirked. Eric planted a kiss to her temple and get up.

"We have to go." He slapped her butt and she stepped to his toe on purpose. They left the room joking and laughing.

When they arrived to the combat room, they both got serious. Eric walked to the crowd, and stand next to Four while Ernessa made her way to Tris and said good morning, and smiled.

"Listen up" Eric started and everyone's head turned to him with all their attentions "Stage two, is over. Things are going to get harder now. You've learned to fight your enemy, now we teach you how to fight your fears and yourselves. Functioning under fear is not easy as it sounds and most of you will crack under the pressure and send out of the compound, permanently."

Ernessa shivered slightly, she didn't like facing her fears in their physical forms, most of the day, and she just ignored her fears, and did not acknowledged their existence. It was easy to function, when you just pretend as if they were never there, but facing them, was so much harder in simulations. You had no choice but facing them, you couldn't ignore them even if you tried and this was the part she hated.

"Let's go" Four said and lead them on to another room but she was pulled out of the crowd by Eric.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a concerned voice. His face was stone cold, but Ernessa could see it in his eyes, the same way he saw fear in hers.

"I don't want you to be there, I want Four." She simply said, instead of giving a real answer.

"Why?" he looked a little surprised but also angry.

"I don't want you to see me like that"

"I've already seen you" he looked at her, and wanted a proper answer.

"You've seen me at my weakest so many times Eric, and I don't want you to see that. I can't because, I don't want to be weak. I cant." She hated it when he saw her weak, she knew his opinion about weak, and she was sure that, he would leave after he saw her weakness.

"Ernessa, you are not weak, you never were. I promise." He spoke so softly that Ernessa allowed herself to believe him for a moment.

"Still, I think he should see my fears. Four, I mean. He'll show more compassion, and he'll trust me more. I can use that further". She spoke softly and Eric processed this in his mind. It was logical, so he agreed on.

* * *

When they arrived to the waiting room, Eric didn't stay there, he walked to a room to start the simulation, she watched people go inside and come out, looking terrifies and physically weak.

"Do you know what happens there?" Tris asked her and others turned to as well.

"They give us a serum that simulates our deepest fears. Basically, they re-act our nightmares, the worst ones, they scare us to death and expect us to survive" she explained in a strait tone.

"Why?" someone else asked. She didn't remember his name.

"Because, if you don't control your fears, they control you, and they'll kill you. For example, imagine you are in a fight, and you froze because you saw something that was scaring you. You're dead." She looked at the people in the room and sighed.

"Life makes room for cowards." She smiled softly at them, almost like a human being "they teach us how to stomach our fears. We have to. So we may have to kick a little and cry a lot, scream. But learn how to control your fears before it kills you."

"She's right" Four said, leaning to the door frame "Tris you're up." He called Tris in and Ernessa returned to her silence.

When Tris was done, it was her turn, she was really quick which surprised Ernessa but she was a Divergent, so it was normal. She figured this out during the time they were spending time, Tris was good at hiding it most of the time but it was still obvious. She never told to Eric, feared that what he might do. Ernessa stood up and walked to the room Tris just emptied. She sit on the chair and started her simulation.

When the simulation ended, she sighed in relief and took few breaths to control her racing heart. She looked up and tried to smile at Four.

"What you saw, don't tell anyone okay?" she wasn't actually worried about it, she just wanted to look vulnerable and exposed, this would make it easy for him to trust her even more.

"I won't" he nodded and Ernessa get up from the chair, still shaky on the inside.

"Thank you." She kissed his cheek before leaving. She had a meeting to go, outside the fences.

* * *

Four hours later, she was back in the compound. The meeting so far was going good and she was happy with the outcome. She walked back to Eric's room, only find a very angry Eric.

"Where have you been?!" he crossed his arms and looked at her. He was angry, the thing about Eric was that, he loved controlling things that happen around him, he liked being in control and believed that this helped keeping things together. He never trusted anyone to be in control of his life, and he considered Ernessa as a huge part of the life.

"I was busy Eric, surprisingly enough, I have a life outside this place" she snapped back. She didn't wanted to but after the fear-landscape and playing a politically correct, ally teenager, she was tired of pretending. She was tired, angry, and could use a big bowl of pasta.

"Ernessa, you are a Dauntless initiate, your whole fucking life is this place!" he didn't raise his voice but the anger was there and so was the sarcasm.

"But I am more than that remember? I am the perfect niece of Jeanine Matthews who thinks she can rule the city because she is damn pleased with herself. You know what she is gonna do Eric, the serum and soldiers, she is gonna commit genocide! And I won't stop that."

"What are you saying now Ernessa? You are changing your mind? You don't want the power anymore?"

"I want the power, all of it. But I really don't like sharing it. Especially with her. Her personal agenda caused me so much! I have been reading her diaries Eric, she knew all along, she knew what my father was doing to me, but because he was a great scientist, she overlooked it. She let me suffer because she needed a fucking science guy, as if Erudite isn't full of them!" she took a deep breath and stopped talking.

Eric took a deep breath as well and walked to her, he lifted her in the bridal style, and he sit down to the chair.

"Ernessa, I worry about you. I love you, do you understand that?" he was talking to her like she was a child.

"I do. I love you too, but I can't tell you Eric, I just can't. You have to trust me. I won't tell Daniel either." She looked at his eyes and cupped his cheek

"All my life Eric, you and Danny protected me. Not because I needed but because you guys cared about me. So please, please let me protect you two this time. I know, you aren't happy with this but I need you to trust me." She spoke softly and for the first time in a long while, she was telling what was in her heart without fallowing her political agenda.

"Okay but I am still not happy" he kissed top of her hair and sighed. "You hungry?"

"I am starving" she smiled, happy that the bad mood was over for now. He get up and put her back to chair, then proceed to cook.

"Pasta?" he took a guess.

"With extra cheese" the both said it at the same time and grinned at each other.

* * *

It was almost midnight when she was finished getting dress. Tonight, there was a rather large street party for the Dauntless. It wasn't anything planned, it was something she and the other's come up with during dinner. She was wearing a black strapless top that wrapped her body tight, a black skirt, narrow fishnets, and long, knee high boots. She was also wearing a short cut, leather jacket. She let her hair free, and put some make up on that allowed her freakishly light blue eyes to look even more freakishly white.

"You look sexy in black" Eric said, coming behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and start kissing her neck and shoulder.

"You know what I always say, wear it black or stay naked" she grinned and turned to kiss him full on the lips. They stayed there kissing for a while, until someone knocked on their door. It was Uriah.

"Open up!" he yelled while knocking. She could hear that there were other outside as well. She and Eric walked to the door and opened it up.

"Lady, you look hot" Uriah said with the boyish smirk.

"What makes you think I am a lady?" she grinned.

"Optimism." He grinned back and Ernessa punched his arm play fully.

"Do we have enough alcohol?" someone asked and Uriah nodded. Then everyone cheered in a way that only Dauntless could pull, and they start running towards the train. They didn't care, they were indoors, or that there were really small and narrow stairs that could possibly kill them. They were young and this was a party.

When the train arrived to the station, she start running, she felt the rush inside her again. She loved the train. First Eric jumped and opened the door, and then she jumped In with rest of them. Eric leaned against the wall and she snuggled up to him. It wasn't just that one small crowd anymore, the compartment was full and so was the others. Most of the Dauntless was here, she could swear that she saw Four and Tris as well. Probably Christina dragged her.

Everything inside was just too loud, people were talking, cheering and moving all around. Uriah was passing alcohol to everyone and she grabbed a bottle to herself. She liked drinking it from the bottle. She took a rather large sip, and the warm liquid burned her throat in a way that made her happy. She smiled and took another sip before handing it over to Eric.

"We can do so much better" Eric laugh and pointed out a couple making out.

"You think so?" She raised her brow with a grin. Taking another sip from her drink.

Eric nodded and leaned, then captured her lips with his. First, he just brushed their lips, lightly and soft. Then the kiss got deeper, the light brushed turned into a teasing and their lips mingled together in a perfect way. He was leading the kiss, but he wasn't forcing her into a submission and their tongues were dancing. It was passionate, deep and made her knees go weak. And when he pulled back, she found herself wanting more.

"Told you, we are so much better" he grinned and she couldn't help but laughing. Eric made her truly happy, and this both scared her and made her joyous.

"I never doubted you" she grinned and handed the bottle to him after taking another sip. Tonight, she was getting drunk and so was he.

* * *

"We're almost here, let's jump!" Zeke yelled and the door opened. She was closer to the door with Eric, and after few people jumped, so did they. Eric landed on top of her, and crushed her body.

"Dudeeeee! You are heavy!" she tried to push him, but also tried not to laugh too hard and breathing was hard as well. So she gave up and just laughed.

He got up and helped Ernessa too, then he throw her to his shoulder, and start running with rest of the people. Her skirt was giving a good show to others of her underwear but they didn't care. Eric knew he was the only one allowed in there. They were running in the empty streets, yelling, chanting. It was a loud mess, vibrant. This city was alive and they were the heart of it.

* * *

It has been an hour now, and they were all half drunk, people were dancing and music was loud. She was sitting against a wall with Eric, Zeke, Uriah, Tris, Christina and Will with the addition of Four. They were all drinking, even Tris.

"Okay, okay. William! But be honest, would you prefer drinking booze from her boobs, or lick it from her tights?" she looked at Christina and then back at William.

"Tits" Will was blushing a little. Ernessa took a sip and wave her hand off

"Nah, you should go with the thighs. She has small boobs."

"You are checking out my girlfriend Matthews?" Will was joking and Ernessa smirked

"I appreciate beautiful things"

"I have something beautiful if you want to appreciate it?" Eric grinned at her.

"Yes Mister drop those pants!" she cheered and hit him playfully.

"That's disgusting" Tris said, but she was smiling as well.

"Honey, it's because you've never seen a cock before. They are majestic, beautiful, and amazing to spend time with" she smiled and pointed at Four "You drop your pants and show her what a cock is!"

"Why me?" he asked laughing

"Because she has never seen one, and seeing Eric's pierced dick would probably give the poor girl a heart attack! Plus if she sees how gorgeous Eric's cock is, her expectations will go really high. She needs to keep it real" she said in her all seriousness.

"Oh come on, it can't be that good" Uriah objected.

"It is! Eric is still the best laid I've ever had." She said matter o'factly "And I had seen a lot of dicks."

Eric laughed and wrapped his arm around her.

"I don't know Ernessa, I think my man Four, has it bigger and better" Zeke said and pat Eric on the shoulder.

"Well, you can suck his dick and then we can compare notes and see who has it bigger and better?" Ernessa offered with a smiled.

"I have a better way to solve this problem" Uriah spoke up. "The Dauntless way" he was up to something.

"I am listening?" she crossed her arms and leaned to hear it better.

"A fight obviously" he was grinning.

"Ah, two men fighting prove who has the bigger dick. How original" she laughed but nodded. "Alright. 20 says, my guy take your guy down"

"Make that 30."

"I am in"

"Me too".

She stood up and walked to the crowded area. "OPEN SOME ROOM PEOPLE! FIGHT!" people looked at her and they cleared an area. Four and Eric walked to the middle. They both looked amused.

"Okay people listen up, here is the rules." She smirked and looked at Four and pointed her finger at him "Stay clear of the penis, I like that part, I use it regularly and I don't want any damage. If there is, I'll fuck you as a compensation and we both don't want that" she shook her head joking

"And you, stay clear of his dick, he might want to use it someday." She said to Eric with a smile

"Ernessa that would be an upgrade for you" Four said laughing

"Downgrade darling, that's the word you are looking for" then she winked at Eric "Well no one said Stiffs were clever" she was just joking and Four knew that.

"Okay, no gouging, no spitting, no choking or breaking anything. Also no stabbing or any foreign objects." Then she turned to crowd of people who were gathered to watch. "If you guys want to put your bets, go see Zeke."

* * *

After Eric kicked Four's ass in a drunken manner, we decided that it was time for dancing and even more alcohol. Probably for the first time in their history, they weren't hostile towards each other. They still disliked each other very much and Eric was always gonna resent him but with the alcohol, they did not want to kill each other and it was good for Ernessa.

She pulled Eric closer and started to dance with him, their arms wrapped around each other, and she was moving her hips with the music. Eric's hands were wondering on her body. He flipped her, so they weren't face to face anymore, he pressed his body to hers and start kissing his neck again and his hands were on her tummy. Her stomach flipped, maybe it was alcohol or maybe she was just horny. She knew he was, he was hard and she could feel it. She turned to face him and they started to make out, they left the dancing crowd and hide behind a stack of wooden boxes and junk. He pushed her to the wall and kissed him hungrily, he was rough, dominating and intoxicating. She felt like she was getting lost and the things this man could do with his tongue. His hands wandered on her legs and then he ripped her fishnets, then he lifted her skirt, while one of his hands were on her breast, other was sliding inside her pantie. She moved her hand down and pulled on his trousers, she unzipped him and slide her hand in. He was hard, she pulled back and stopped kissing him, and then she smirked.

She turned them over, so now he was standing against the wall, she let his trousers dropped to his feet and soon his boxer fallowed. She get on to her knees, and licked her lips. First, she licked his balls and from there, she dragged her tongue to up to his tip, which was where he had the piercing, she twirled her tongue on his tip and lingered of a moment. She used her hands while she was licking and sucking around his dick. She was lingering too much, and he was getting even harder. He groaned and she take him to her mouth, she still used her hands, playing with his balls and pumping him while sucking. His dick was large and Ernessa was generally a small women. She didn't suck too hard or soft, she changed her pace time to time, and took a break to linger on his other sensitive parts. She could feel that he was getting impatient.

"God… women" he groaned again and his hand grabbed her hair.

At first he didn't do anything, but then he got really impatient which made her smirk evilly on the inside, he start moving her head, he was taking control again. Then he was getting rougher, and he practically gagged her, she took all of him to her mouth. He kept this fast pace for a while, but then he pulled her up but hair. Then he turned her against the wall, she wasn't facing him. He kissed her neck

"You are so beautiful." He pulled her skirt up, and ripped her panties off.

"Spread your legs" he said again and she couldn't do anything but obey. She spread her legs and his hand reach down, his fingers brushed the lips of her pussy.

"Fuck, you are so wet" he start teasing her with his fingers, brushing her clit, circling around her entrance. She bit her lip and wanted so much more. She wanted him to fill her, and fuck her in ways that would make her forget everything but his name.

"This hole here, would you like me to fill it?" he asked, even though he sounded sweet, he was far from it. All Ernessa could do was to moan and nod her head in yes. And with that, his fingers left her pussy, and his penis took its place. He wasn't gentle, or taking it slow, when he was in, he was in to the end. It didn't hurt, she was wet enough to lubricate a whole dry land. There was just a sweet pressure that she loved. She couldn't help but moan again, she was pressed between this gorgeous man and a wall, he was fucking her to oblivion and probably to the biggest orgasm so far. He was rough, controlling but he also knew what he was doing. The way he moved inside her, slide himself in, hitting all the right spots and never missing a beat, Eric was perfect.

He picked up his pace and started to go harder, she had no complains at all, she was close. So close that she could taste her orgasm. It tasted like starts. Then Eric his that one spot, and she was lost. They both cum at the same time, they were sweaty, drunk and breathless.

That night, they danced again and drink more. They dared each other and their friends to do stupid things. They laughed and had perfect time. For a while Ernessa forget about everything else in her life, except that moment. For a while, she was just a teenage girl and that was okay. When they returned home, sun was up and they fucked even more. Then they slept all morning and the magic was broken when the hang over hit, so she just snuggled even closer to her man, and let him take care of her.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. Only the character of Ernessa Matthews and other non-canon characters are belong to me. Please put some reviews on, so I can be better at this. I apologies for my grammar mistakes. Also in context, feel free to offer some new ideas, and suggestions. Thank you for taking time and reading. I AM FINALLY BACK AT HOME, WHICH MEANS MORE FREQUANT UPDATES. SORRY FOR MY ABSENCE BUT AS I JUST SAID, I AM BACK! PLEASE PUT SOME REVIEWS, IT GIVES ME BOOST TO CONTINUE WRITING.

##Story Start##

She opened the door silently and walked out, she looked at Eric once more before leaving. She didn't left a note this time, this was the third time she was leaving at night to have a meeting outside the fences. Eric was aware but he was trying not to make it to a problem and she was grateful for that. She also knew that Eric was gonna lose it soon, he was never good with just ignoring things, he was getting more and more impatient but there was no way Ernessa could tell him. For his own safety, she told herself. Her meetings were getting longer and frequent, the time was about to come, her time. The graduation was soon, and people were going to be exposed to the serum, everything was going down. This was the perfect timing for her to step in, right after her aunt. She was gonna need help, all the help she could find and that was what Bureau promised her, keeping the experiment going in exchange of Jeanine and limitless sources. She had a plan and she was on a mission.

* * *

She walked back in to Eric's room when sun was about to go up. She hoped to find Eric sleeping in his bed but instead she found him on the kitchen, sipping his coffee. He looked furious and Ernessa was the sole focus of that fury. She knew it was time for Eric to show his feelings, he wasn't gonna be nice to her, he wasn't gonna spare her feelings, or listen, he was gonna be vicious and violent.

"Right about time" he put his coffee down and looked at her, she felt like he was gazing deep into her, and her spine stiffened with his look.

"E-Eric" she started but couldn't finish. She was somewhat scared, it wasn't because Eric would hurt her, or that he was dangerous, she was scared because he was right and she was so wrong, they both knew that.

"Don't" he simply said, still looking at her, no mercy for her in his eyes.

"Maybe… Maybe I should go" she turned her back and tried to walk back out.

"Stop. Turn. Explain." Was all he said. Ernessa had no other choice but face him.

"I can't." she looked down, guilt washing over her. She could feel her heart broken, she knew he was feeling betrayed, out of control. Eric hated not knowing, not being included, not being in control. Eric also hated that it was Ernessa.

"Fuck Ernessa!" he throw the mug at her and she ducked "Why can't you trust me, for once in your fucking life time, trust me!" he walked to her, "for once, pick me, choose me, love me!"

"I fucking love you Eric, and I trust you with my fucking life!" she yelled at him, even though she had no rights to.

"I look at you, and I love you. It terrifies me, the things I would do for you!" she said desperately.

"Then tell me" he said "trust me. Ernessa, I have known you since you were in your fucking diapers, what is so important to you, than the trust between you and me"

"Our lives, if I tell you, we are dead. So you trust ME!" she pushed him but he grabbed her and shoved her to the wall.

"And you think I am not good enough to protect us?!"

"It's not what I am saying Eric" she yelled back

"You are not saying anything at all!" he replied, his eyes looked cold, and so was his body.

"I can't tell you! Why can't you just live with that?!" She pushed him hard enough and he had to take a step back.

"Because I fucking love you and I just wish you loved me enough to trust me!" the coldness in his voice, made Ernessa stop for a moment, was he really questioning her love, her loyalties to him. She reacted before thinking and slapped him across the face, and he slapped her back.

"Don't ever…" but before she could finish, Eric's lips crushed hers. It was different than before, it wasn't out of love, and it was out of anger. Their lips and teeth clashed, and she could taste some blood in her mouth, she wasn't sure whether it was hers or Eric's. Eric pushed her to the wall, and practically ripped her clothes off.

As they kissed and undress each other in a hurry mixed with anger, she felt his erection pressed to her crouch. They were both aroused and angry, both frustrated and this was their way to channel it without hurting each other any further.

Once they were both naked, he pushed her to the ground, not even bothering to go to bed. He was going to fuck her on the ground, just like animals.

He looked at her, anger still clouding his eyes, he spread her legs and pushed himself in. Ernessa stiffened only for a brief second before relaxing. She let go of a sharp breath as he started to move.

He was hard, and he slammed himself on her with brute force, her arms wrapped on him, her nails digging to his back, they weren't gentle and she let him take out his anger, she couldn't help but moaning.

"Shut up" he said and covered her mouth with his hand. Then his hand moved to her neck, he wasn't really chocking her, but there was a pressure, his both hands were on her throat now and she liked it, she liked it a lot.

Then he flipped her, she was on her knees and elbows. He entered her again, deep into her, she moaned again, so he grabbed fistful of her hair and pulled to shut her up.

"You are still not forgiven" he said, she knew he was close, and so was she, she could feel her tension rising up and she was just so close that she could taste it.

"I love you too" she said and he pulled on her hair.

"Shut up" he said again, and cum inside her, he let out a grunt like noise. Finally he was calmer. She cum as well, at the same time. She fall down to the ground, her legs weren't able to function. He lied down next to her as well, and pulled her to his arms.

"You are not forgiven" he said softly this time and kissed her temple

"You'll make me pay later" she said, looking up and smiling. She loved him, she loved him and she loved him, and she was still loving him, and she was always going to love him. She wanted to love him so much that, every bit of doubt, every bit of sad in him would just vanish.

They stayed in each other's arms for long as they could, before it was time for them to leave, and have some breakfast.

* * *

Once they reached to dining hall, she decided to sit down with Zeke and Uriah. She sit next to Uriah and Eric sit down next to her. He rarely talked to them, and he didn't like Zeke much since he was Four's beast friend but for Ernessa's sake, he was always civil. He filled her plate for her, when she was making small talk with Uriah.

"Hey Nessa" Zeke called that weird nickname only he and his brother used. "I want you to meet my girlfriend" he was smiling ear to ear, and there was a small girl on his lap.

"I can't believe you would cheat on Four" she giggled and hold her hand out "I promise not to tell him about your dirty mistress"

"Fuck Four" he said laughing and the girl just smiled a little.

"I thought that was the whole idea" she tried to look confused.

"Anyway, this is Sami." Zeke said and girl smiled again. Sami looked shy, but she didn't looked scared. She didn't seem to talk much except her close circle of friends. She had dark hair and it looked perfect enough to make Ernessa jealous. Her face looked very familiar, it looked a lot like Four's except she had two piercings on her lips and Ernessa guess she had some tattoos as well.

"Nice to meet you Sami, I am Ernessa"

"I know who you are" Sami said in a soft voice, with a small smile on her lips.

"Everyone knows who you are whore" someone said and her head snapped towards to the voice, same time as Eric's.

"Aaron." Eric growled but Ernessa put her hand to his leg and stood up. She walked to the other end of the table and sit in front of him. Dining hall was silent now, everyone knew how Ernessa was, she was either going to laugh, or she was going to hurt her but only Eric knew, she was about to do both.

"And why is that my dearie?" she asked in an angelic voice.

"We all saw you and him at the street" he grinned at her, as if he was somewhat superior.

"I didn't know voyeurism is the flavor of the week." She smirked and shrugged "You saw me fucking my man, so fucking what?"

"All I am saying…" he started "is, me and some other guys thought that, you should give us a blow job."

She laughed and shook her head.

"Oh come on, give me a little bj, up and down a couple times, you're done. It's easy" he was taunting her, but he was also half serious.

"Easy?" she laughed "You men have no idea what we are dealing with down there. Teeth placement, jaw stress and suction, also gag reflex, and all that while bobbing up and down, moaning and trying to breath from our noses" she chuckled and leaned to him "Easy? Oh honey, they don't call it a job for noting"

"But" she pulled back down and smirked "I still don't get what you want me to do with your cock. Pick my tooth? Because we both know even the Stiff over there has bigger balls than you have"

"You fucking whore!" he yelled at him and Ernessa smirked even more.

"You talk too much, it annoys me" she turned her head towards Eric "Darling, give me a hand will you?"

Eric flashed her a smirk and stood up. He walked towards her, and gently kissed her cheek.

"I'd be happy to" he said. Now everyone was watching them even more carefully, Aaron was frozen on his seat, Eric was right behind him and he grabbed Aaron's head and knocked it to the table.

"Love I need your knife?" she asked so softly that one could think she was asking for blessing instead of a knife. She was so calm, she was made of stone.

"Open up Aaron." She smiled and Eric force his mouth open, she pulled his tongue out and pinned it to the table with her knife.

"Should I cut it or leave it like this?" she asked, sounded genuinely confused.

"We are Dauntless, we need our legs not our tongues" Eric replied, he hated the way he spoke to Ernessa.

"Okay" she said innocently and dragged the knife, then she pulled it, and chopped his tongue, just like a butcher would do.

"Ernessa!" someone yelled and she turned back. It was Max.

"Oh Max, what have I done?" she looked dazed, and she smiled. "But it wasn't actually me. It was the cat who got his tongue." She laughed and walked passed him.

"Don't forget who I am Maxy-Poo." She whispered, only for him to hear and she could feel him stiff, angry but hopeless to do anything.

* * *

She stood in front of her brother's new apartment. She was here for a social meeting but also she had some favors to ask. She soft knocked on his door three times and a stranger opened it.

"You must be Ernessa, please come in, I am Caleb" he said and they shook hands when she stepped in.

"Daniel!" she called for her brother and she saw him on the living room, she run to him and they hugged.

"I'll fetch us some tea" Caleb said and left them alone.

"Isn't he handsome?" he asked Ernessa smiling. She could see that, her brother was in love.

"He is very dashing Daniel" she put up her best girly girl smile and kissed his cheek.

She was happy that Daniel was happy but she didn't trusted Caleb, not because of something he did but simply because he was near her brother and she was very possessive.

"Please, don't scare him off?" he joked and she poked her tongue out.

"I am not that bad"

"Liar."

"Bitch."

"Jerk." Then the both just start laughing and she start ticking Daniel.

Caleb walked in with a tray of tea in his hands and put it down to the coffee table.

"You two are very close" Caleb said smiling and sit down next to Daniel and forced Ernessa to move to another couch.

"Aren't you, with your sister?" she asked, almost surprised.

"Beatrice and I are close but never this close. Maybe it's because of the way we were brought up." All three nodded and took their teas.

"If you'd like, I can bring Tris with me the next time?" she offered, she didn't want siblings to be apart.

"I would like that very much" Caleb said and Daniel hold his hand

"Thank you" Daniel mouthed to Ernessa and she smiled.

"How is she?" Caleb asked again, with the curiosity of a big brother.

"She is great, she is doing perfect in her initiation. A Dauntless through and through…" she said like a proud mother, she considered Tris to be friend, so she enjoyed Tris's success. "…she has a massive crush on Four though, hope she'll acts on it soon" she chuckled.

"Same Four, Eric hates?" Daniel asked and she nodded.

"One and only. He is a good man actually, just hurt my Eric's pride" she laughed. As they talked about Four and Tris, she remembered about Sami. She looked a lot like him, in a very dangerous way, so she decided to play a hunch.

"Brother dear?" she asked in the same tone she always used when she needed something.

"She wants something" he laughed and explained to Caleb

"Can you looked at the name Samantha/Sami in Dauntless? I want to know who she is." She asked smiling softly.

"Alright" Daniel said and asked Caleb to pass him, his tablet. Then he did some digging.

"Baby found in Factionless, put it into adoption. Ends up in Dauntless. Full name Samantha Eaton. Adoptive parents…" he continued but she didn't listened.

"Daniel, thank you so much!" she said in joy, she could use her for her advantage for all she know.

"Anything for you kid" he smiled softly at his little sister.

"I must go now, but can we talk in private before I go? It is personal." She had one last favor to ask from her brother before she left. It was very important.

Daniel stood up and walked to kitchen with her, leaving Caleb behind. He looked curious but also concerned about what Ernessa was about to ask.

"What do you need little sis?" he placed his hand to her arm.

"A virus that will delete every Erudite file without a trace. Also, I need the copies of every file ever created in Erudite and my aunt's simulation program. And place a virus in that too, so I can destroy it if it's needed" she knew this was so much to ask but Daniel was the smartest person she ever knew, and only person she could trust besides Eric.

"I will do it. Does Eric knows about it?"

"No, and you can't never tell him dearie. It will risk our lives"

"For your sake Ernessa, you better not lose"

"When have I ever?"

* * *

She walked to the Factionless section of the town, which was very close to Erudite. She passed the tall buildings and walked to alley, there were several Factionless wondering around, they all looked at her when she stepped in.

"Ernessa?" It was Edward who noticed her first. His blind eye looked horrible but he was still the same, except, he looked rather mad.

"Hello Edward." She smiled at him. "I am here to seek some help."

"You are not welcomed here"

"What if I told you I killed Peter, would you want me then?" she asked smirking.

"How?"

"Shoot him on the stomach twice."

"Why?"

"Reasons." She said shrugging and Edward nodded.

"Edward, I am here to make you and Evelyn an offer. I am not here with bad intentions."

"You never have good intentions"

"This time, I have very good intentions. Let me speak to Evelyn, sure she wants to know about her children." She said coldly, she was tired of playing a long time ago. Then she noticed Evelyn. She knew her from a picture she found In Jeanine's diary.

"Hello Evelyn Eaton. I visited your grave, where your ashes supposed to be. I guess, they misplaced you"

"Who are you?" just like her son, she wasn't very pleasant as well and unlike her son, she wasn't very nice to look at.

"A friend or a foe. Depends how you look at." She smirked. "Shall we talk in a private place?"

They all walked to a more secluded area and she looked at Evelyn.

"First things first darling dear. I know about Samantha, your daughter from your lover, and your son trusts me very much, so I would chose my words very carefully. I may be their ticked alive out of the city, or I may have them delivered to you in body bags." She smirked largely and could feel Evelyn's anger.

"I know what you are planning. Taking down the faction system. I want that as well. So when I ask you, you and your Factionless buddies will walk to Erudite, and take everything down. Got it?"

"What do I get in return and why should I trust you?"

"You get your children's safety. You get your freedom."

"Why should we trust you?"

"Because I am the only one who's offering you a new life. Either this, or you'll have Jeanine as the new leader of us all." With that, she turned and left.

* * *

She walked to Eric's room, as soon as she was back in compound. He was working out in his room, he stopped and smiled when he saw her.

"Daniel says hi" she smiles back.

"This love stuff is a motherfucker" he stopped punching and turned to Ernessa.

"I am sorry" she looked down. She was sorry for every bit of pain she caused to him. She was sorry that he doubted her, she was sorry that she lied and hide.

"I love you Ernessa, but you can't toss me around and just pretend I am fine with it. I am not one of your pawns. I am your partner. You can't bully me into submission"

"Eric, don't ever doubt my love for you. I love you, I'll always love you, even when your hands around my throat, or especially then." She walked to him and wrapped her arms around, "Trust me. Please. Even if it kills you"

"I can't make any promises" he said, wrapping his arms back around her.

"You mean everything to me Eric, so I chose you, I pick you and I love you. You are the one person who could make hell feel like home. And I am sorry, I am so sorry that my ambitions and grudge is pulling us apart, I truly am."

"I know who I am in love with, and I know you are sorry and I won't stop you. Just remember that you are not alone, and we are a team"

She looked at him, and pulled him into a sweet slow kiss, very different from what they experienced before. That was the exact moment, she realized she was loved, she was loved by this man, and she deserved every last bit of that love. It took many years of vomiting up all the filth, she'd been taught about herself, and half-believed, before she was able to walk on this earth and feel like she had a right to be there. She had just realized, she worth something. Since from her childhood, she was nothing and in her head, grew a list of things she'd done wrong, names she'd been called, and mistakes she'd make, slowly, these were the things she became. She let Eric to carry her to bed, and they sleep in each other's arms, their legs intertwined, and their breaths in sync.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. Only the character of Ernessa Matthews and other non-canon characters are belong to me. Please put some reviews on, so I can be better at this. I apologies for my grammar mistakes. Also in context, feel free to offer some new ideas, and suggestions. Thank you for taking time and reading. PLEASE PUT SOME REVIEWS, IT GIVES ME BOOST TO CONTINUE WRITING.

##Story Start##

She woke up when the light hit her face, she wrinkled her nose and tried to go back to sleep but it was useless. She opened one eye first and the other fallowed, then she yawned big as she could and stretched herself like a giant cat. She looked to her right and saw Eric sleeping, he was naked and a piece of sheet was covering some of his torso and crouch, she had a good visual of his tattooed body, it was well built but covered in scars and marks as well. His face looked rather peaceful, not like the hardened face he always wore so carefully.

She left the bed and walked to the shower, she tried to be silent as possible when she cleaned herself up. When she was out of the shower, she pulled her hair in a bun, then took one of his boxers and find her bra somewhere on the ground.

She checked to see if he was still sleeping, she smiled to herself and walked to the kitchen. She wanted to do something nice for him. She hated the fact that he was her soft spot but he was also her strong spot. She could look at him for one minute and could fine at least a dozen of things to love about him. When he looked at him, she saw love.

So, she wanted to test her skills and do the undoable for her undying love. Cook. Ernessa could do many things, these included killing, skinning and playing harp but cooking was never one of those things. It was Eric's department. Even when they were kid, Eric would cook for her since her mother didn't care enough to feed her.

"Okay, let see what I can do" she sighed and give herself a motivational pat on the shoulder.

"First, eggs" she smiled "Eric loves eggs" she took out some eggs.

She tried to crack the eggs to a bowl, but half of it spilled outside. Then she tried to find a pan, and make an omelet. She burnt it. She then tried a simple coffee but it tasted like a toilet water. So, in the end she give up and sank to the floor, cursing to herself.

She got, right back up when she heard a loud laughter.

"How long…?" she asked in surprised, seeing Eric sit up inside the bed, laughing at her

"Enough to see your struggle" he laughed again.

"Yet you watched me!" she couldn't help but smile, then she run and jumped to bed.

"Can you blame me?" he asked, pinning her down to bed "You are sight for sore eyes"

"You are an ass!" she started to fake punching him and he just smiled smugly to himself. Then he kissed her lips softly.

"Yet you love me" he smirked and she smirked back with a nod.

Then he proceed to make them a real breakfast, today she was going to face her fear landscape once more and complete her initiation. She was tiny bit nervous, that others were about to see her fears but she quickly pushed that away and focused on Eric.

"Since you ruined my good eggs, we have to go with bread and jam, is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's better than my eggs"

"Darling, I am willing to bet my life that everything is better than your eggs" a smirk covered his face and Ernessa couldn't help but smiling back.

* * *

After a simple breakfast, they decided to train a little. They started with some stretches, then some weight exercises, some push-ups and pull-ups, then they decided to fight with each other. Every time, it ended the same, Ernessa on the mat, Eric as the ultimate winner. Ernessa however, didn't let go of her optimistic approach about this, and she was sure that one day, she was going to kick his ass.

Ernessa positioned herself and so did Eric, he's stance was more offensive, while Ernessa's was more defensive.

She always waited for her opponent to attack while Eric, didn't leave a room for thinking and just attack.

Eric took a step forward first, and punched her, but she grabbed his arm and moved away. She could have twisted it but it wouldn't last long since Eric had more strength and he could get out of her grip easily.

After stepping out of his way, he faced her again and made a move to her, she ducked and tried to trip him down, but he grabbed her by the waist and throw her away, so easily.

She looked up with a smirk, and get up quickly, she managed to punch his face, but he twisted her arm behind her and pulled her body closer. She used her free elbow to elbow him on the gut, then on the face again, when his grip weakened, she flipped him over, back down to the mat.

He got right back up and tackled her down, she was pressed between the mat and his body. She tried to wiggle and get free but it for noting.

0000

For an hour, they continued like this, it was like steps of a very familiar dance and it ended the way it always did. She was on the ground and Eric was helping her up.

"I hate you" she hissed, and rubbed her ass, it was probably gonna bruise.

"You'd hate me more if I took it easy on you" he grinned like a very handsome teddy bear.

"True" she grinned back and wrapped an arm to his waist and let him carry her to the shower.

* * *

After they both took a shower, she decided that she was still hungry. It was still seven thirty in the morning, so she should be able to get some breakfast from the dining hall.

"You coming with me?" she watched him get dressed. She loved watching him do regular things, like shaving, getting dressed or cooking. He seemed more human during those times, and strangely enough, that comforted her.

"Sure, I have to leave early though, I have to make sure everything is in place for the first wave" he was finished getting dressed and walked to her. First wave was the group of people who were going to the fear landscape today, there was going to be two waves, she was one of the first ones to go in. It was in Alphabetical order.

"By that you mean, you are gonna make sure, you change the real serum with the Jeanine's version of it?" she crossed her arms and lifted her chin.

"That is exactly what I am saying Ernessa, any objections about it?"

"No" she shrugged "Not now at least, just can you do me a favor?"

"Name it"

"Personally make sure Tris gets the Jeanine version?" she had her suspicions about Tris's aptitude results.

"Why?" he wasn't objecting, he was just curious.

"I am testing a theory of mine" she kissed his cheek softly.

"You know, you are sexy when you grant my evil wishes" she smirked and hit his arm "Wanna race?"

"Bring it on midget" with that, they start running like hell towards to dining hall.

* * *

Ernessa managed to win this time, she took a moment to catch her breath. Eric was behind her, laughing.

She walked in with Eric on her side, and every single face turned to them. Ernessa never really understood why people were like this, they were lingering on the past too long. Aaron happened, yesterday and today was a new day.

She walked and sit down with Zeke, Sami, Uriah and the others but they all seemed so silent. Then Sami spoke;

"You can't sit with us" she sounded determined.

Ernessa looked up to her and arched her brow "Why not?"

"Aaron was our friend and what you did to him was disgusting"

"Its ancient history" she looked genuinely confused about it, she didn't understand why normal people would find her actions 'disgusting'.

"It was yesterday" Sami said, bit surprised by Ernessa's genuine reaction.

She still had hard time understanding but their faces said it all. So her face hardened as well and a malicious smile spread to her lips

"I have done nothing personal to you Samantha and what I did to Aaron, he deserved that." She hissed at her and Eric squeezed Ernessa's leg to calm her down a bit, which it worked.

"No one deserves that!" she said, and acted like the voice of reason.

"Do you know what, when someone makes sexual remarks about me that makes me uncomfortable, I'll react, just because I like sucking cocks doesn't mean, I am gonna sit here and listen people make assumptions about me or make me feel like less than I am. So he deserved what he got."

"Calm down" Eric whispered to her and she nodded.

"Ezekiel, did you know that you are fucking your best friend's little sister?" she said coldly "Now, my dear Samantha, this was uncalled for."

"H-How did you?" there were tears in her eyes

"I went to see Evelyn and then I stopped by at your old house. Your adoptive mother makes delicious pies, my dear." She smirked and got up.

"Eric, I am full on bullshit now, you go do your thing and I'll be in your apartment. See you in the test?" she smiled softly at him and walked out.

* * *

There was a loud knock on the door and she assumed it was either Zeke or Four. She knew Eric was busy with the preparations.

"It's open" she yelled to the person on the door and the door slide open. It was Four.

"We need to talk"

"I figured that much" she walked to the kitchen and offered him some soda and took one for herself. He sit down to a chair and so did she.

"What you said about Sami?" he wasn't sure how to put it

"Yes. Congratulations Eaton, you're a big brother now"

"But… How?"

"After Evelyn left you, she fall in love and had the baby. Erudite takes all the Factionless babies, and put them for adoption, if there is no volunteer, they usually end up in Abnegation orphanage. Sami was lucky to be picked by a nice Dauntless family."

"How did you know, how do you know my mother?"

"Sami looked a lot like you, same strong jaw, and same damn beautiful hair. So I got curious."

"How. Do. You know. My mother?" he asked again, very impatiently too.

"She is helping me with something"

"With what?"

"Can't tell you." She shrugged and he looked rather angrier.

"Four, have you noticed the extreme presence of Erudite in here?" she asked calmly and he nodded.

"My aunt is about to do something. Something big and I don't know what it is." She looked worried.

"Evelyn is helping me to learn more and stop it. So far all I know, there is a serum. Jeanine says, I'll know when the time is right and I shouldn't take the serum."

"How can I help?" he wasn't angry anymore, he was worried. His Abnegation was showing.

"Four?" she asked cautiously "Are you a Divergent too?" she wanted to make it sound like she was one too, when she was far from it. She needed him to trust her.

"Yes."

"Then serum won't work on you. I don't know when it will happen, or how but when it does, do what everyone else does. Mimic them, if she knows you are a Divergent, they'll kill you on sight."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because you are my friend and I can't do this alone." She took a deep breath and rubbed her temple "Eric won't understand. He doesn't know, so you can't tell him! He'll kill me."

* * *

They talked until it was her time to leave for the testing. They come up with a fake plan, which he was going to fallow.

She walked to the pit, and saw everyone was there, she shivered slightly. She hated the fact that they were about to watch her. There were several people ahead of her. She walked and found Eric and they stayed together. Until it was her time.

"Ernessa Matthews." A women called her name.

She walked to the chair and sit down. They give her a serum and she lied back down. In matter of minutes, she was in her own mind, trapped.

She was in a small room which was covered in mirrors, but she didn't saw her reflection on the mirrors, instead she saw the people she love, in one mirror, she saw Daniel hugging Caleb, and Caleb was looking at her, as if he was telling her that Daniel belonged to her now.

Her heart beat raised, out of anger and fear. She was losing her brother to him.

Then she turned her head and saw another reflection, it was Eric, and he was with someone else, another women, many women, they were all prettier than she was, and they all looked so happy. Eric looked at Ernessa, his eyes were cold, there were no love left in them.

Her heart beat raised even more.

She turned her head again, and only saw her own reflection. But it wasn't facing her like it would in a normal mirror, the reflections back was turned to her.

Then she start hearing her own voice, whispering, taunting.

"Nobody loves you…

Ernessa covered her ears.

"… Everyone left you

"Stop it!" she screamed to the mirrors but it did not stop.

"They are all out without you, having fun!"

She could feel tears streaming down her face, and the taunting didn't go away. She sit down to the ground, pulled her knees to herself, she took a deep breath.

"So what?" she screamed to her taunting self.

"Don't you want to be loved?" the voice continued "Be with the ones you love the most?"

"It doesn't matter" she screamed again "I am dead already"

* * *

Then the scenery changed.

She was back in Eric's apartment, but this time it was different. There was a little girl running around, she was making so much noise that it hurt Ernessa's ears.

"Shut up you worthless kid!" she yelled and the child took a step back, crying.

Ernessa couldn't believe what she had just said, to a children, just like her mother would do.

Then Eric walked in and kissed her lips.

"How is my wife and precious daughter?" he asked. It didn't sound like him but it was him.

"Precious my ass" she snorted in disgust. Again, she couldn't help it. Her mind was telling her to stop, and that the child wasn't the reason for her unhappiness but her body, her mouth seem to disregard her mind.

"I should give her a bath" Eric said with a smile on his face. Ernessa knew what this meant. She felt the like throwing up.

Eric of all people. Her Eric, but she didn't stop him. Eric wouldn't love her anymore if she did. So she sit in silence, when Eric was inside the bathroom, hurting a child.

Her heart beat was raising.

"Daddy stop it please, it hurts"

"Shut up"

"Daddy please"

Then she heard a loud noise, much like a slap or even a punch.

Her heart was racing now, her mind wanted to go in, save the child, but she couldn't move. Eric wouldn't approve, Eric wouldn't love her, not anymore. She was much older now, and not beautiful, and Eric knew, she couldn't take what he loved.

She felt her heart trying to leave her chest. She couldn't help her tears. She was weak. She was her mother. She was so weak and so worthless that she could let someone do this.

"Stop it" Ernessa was on the bathroom door.

"What did you said?" Eric asked, angry, he got up and attacked Ernessa.

She was on the ground, being punched but she didn't mind it, because she did the right thing. Eric's hands were on her throat and squeezing the life out of her, but she wasn't scared anymore. She wasn't weak.

* * *

She was in the middle of a room. Her friends and family was there as well. She was sitting in a wooden chair.

"I love you Ernessa" Eric said and she was pulled to him immediately.

"You can trust me Ernessa, I want what is best for you" her aunt said and just like puppet with strings attached, she was pulled to Jeanine.

"I am your father, I won't hurt you" and she was there, near her father.

This continued like this, they told her nice things, and controlled her, pulled her and pushed her as they pleased. On the inside, there was a tiny voice that warned Ernessa, that this wasn't real, they were lying. That she should open her eyes and stop being so blind.

She ignored the voice and enjoyed the compliments instead.

But the voice inside her never stopped and it started to make her more anxious. Her heart beat started to rise again.

"Stop it! They love me, they are my family, my friends, and they wouldn't betray me!" she told to the voice and the people around nodded in agreement.

Something wasn't right. She felt it but she ignored it. Her heart beat was rising again.

She tried to calm herself down, and then she opened her eyes. She just realized that her eyes were closed all the time.

"How could you trust us?"

"Ugh, so easy to use"

"Such a useless puppet"

They were all speaking at once but the message was clear.

"But you are my family! I should be able to trust you!" she yelled back at them, her heart beating strong.

"Trust is for children" Eric said.

"You're right" she said and snapped his neck. She was seeing everything around her now.

* * *

She woke up next to Eric, her heart filled with love. Sun was up and she could hear birds, chirping. She was happy. Eric was making breakfast for them, and she felt blessed, happy and loved.

Eric told her to sit down, and he filled her plate. As she was eating, he was rubbing her feet. It was weird, it wasn't like Eric but she could feel love and she wasn't complaining about it.

They were talking, so softly and it was nice. But then she said something and it set him off. He slapped her hard and shoved her to the ground. He start kicking her.

Then he apologized.

She forgive him out of love, and days passed and it was all the same, he would hit her, and then would apologize, and she would forgive him out of her love.

Love was, making her weak.

She was scared of Eric but she just couldn't stop. He begged for forgiveness and she granted his wishes. Whatever he asked, she did it, and she was obeying his every wish.

She was naked in front of him, her soul was, he knew her secrets, he knew how weak she was, and love was making her weak.

Her hear beat raised.

Eric was on top of her, his hands on her throat. She was begging for him to stop.

"I thought you love me? Don't you love me Ernessa?" he asked, squeezing harder.

"This isn't love!" she told him, and she kicked him on the stomach, and she got up and continue kicking him, over and over again, until Eric was dead.

* * *

First thing she noticed was her hands were tied up, so was her feet. There was something in her mouth as well, and it did not allow her to speak. She pulled down but nothing happened. Then a nurse walked in and shushed her, he give her a serum. The liquid burned her veins and made her want to scream but she couldn't.

"Is she alright?" It was Eric who spoke. Her heart filled with happiness, he was here to save her.

"Patient is not showing any progress. She is still showing erratic behavior and she is posing a threat to people around her and to herself"

"Such a young beautiful girl" a third voice said "What drove her insane?"

"She did this to herself, I returned home one day, only to find her covered in her own blood, cutting herself, laughing. She has never been the same since" Eric was speaking again and Ernessa could believe what she was hearing.

She wasn't insane. She wasn't.

Her heart beat raised again and she struggled to get out.

"Calm her down!" the nurse yelled and he gave her the same drug again.

She wasn't going to let this happen, she wasn't insane, so she struggled more but nothing happened.

Then the drug took effect and she couldn't move her body anymore but she was still wide awake.

She was trapped.

Her heart was beating like mad now.

"I suggest, we terminate the patient"

"Do what you see fit, she is not my Ernessa anymore" Eric's voice sounded so broken, not like her Eric. She wanted to go out and comfort him. Tell him she was still the same, she was here.

But she knew there was no way, no way out of here, so she tried to calm herself down and accept her faith. Soon everything turned black and her heart beat slowed down.

* * *

She could hear the loud thud coming from the bed frame, her hand was hitting against. Eric was on top of her, inside her. Then he flipped them over and now she was on top. She was riding him. His hands on her hips, leading and a hungry look on his face.

She shared the same look on hers. She was moaning and screaming. She was burning on the inside.

Now they were against the door. Her legs on his waist, he is slamming himself to her. Burying himself deep inside.

"Do something for me?" he said between breaths and carried her to the kitchen and bend her over to the counter.

"Anything" she said, she didn't know what else to say. Sex was so good and pleasure so sweet. How could she ever say no?

If he asked her to burn the city down, she would do it. If he asked her to burn herself down, she would do it as well, no questions asked.

"Kill them, kill them all" he said.

She wanted to say no, it was a horrible thing to ask. She wanted to yell, scream but what they were doing was so beautiful and she couldn't say anything but

"Yes".

The thought scared her, but the pleasure remained and she lost her mind again. Now she was laying on the table and he was doing things to her body that made her beg for more.

How could she say no to this, to him?

She suddenly felt very uncomfortable, out of control and scared.

Her heart raced again.

Fear took control. She was just like a slave to him. Doing his wishes and all was because she was lusting after him and the things his body offered.

She wasn't in control of herself, she could feel inside that she was getting scared. She pushed Eric away.

"Stop!" she yelled "Stop it please!" but her voice was weak and Eric kissed her again.

"Why would you wanna resist me?" He asked in an angelic type of voice.

"Because I am not yours to control!" she sounded strong again.

* * *

She was alone in the middle of the city, there were smoke and fire everywhere, and screams were filling her ears. She looked around and saw herself, standing next to pile of bodies. Bodies of her friends. Daniel's body was on top, and she was holding Eric on gun point.

"What have you done!" she screamed to her other self

"No" the replica said "What have /you/ done?" she was grinning.

"It wasn't me! I didn't do this! I would never…" she shook her head "never hurt them"

"But you enjoy this aren't you? Hurting people. Seeing them bleed for you!"

"Not them! Never them! They are my friends and my family!"

"So what?" replica asked "You kill who ever stands in your way."

"I know where to stop!" she said desperately, she was so scared, like a children trapped in a nightmare.

"You didn't stop at Tris, you didn't stop at Four, you didn't even flinch when it was Daniel"

She looked at herself and noticed that her hands and clothing was covered in blood. Voices were telling her to stop, begging for mercy. She saw her replica laughing, she remembered hurting these people she considered friends.

"Shall we shoot him?" replica said and waved the gun to Eric.

"No! Don't touch him!" she screamed in fright.

This was not her, she would never hurt Eric or Daniel or Tris and Tobias. But she was remembering doing it, hurting them, her friends.

She was a monster.

She launched herself to the replica, and they battled for the gun, she was in control of the gun. A part of her wanted to shoot Eric, and other part wanted to shoot the replica. She was confused.

"Shoot him!"

"Shoot her!"

In the end, she shot herself instead. She put one bullet to her replica's head and one to her own. So she wasn't a risk anymore, she was just dead.

* * *

She woke up from the simulation, sweating and feeling shaky. She looked at her left and saw Eric. She was calm instantly.

People started to clap and she realized, she was only in for seven minutes or so but it seemed like an eternity.

She stood up and limped only for a second and walked to Eric. She completely ignored the fact that her aunt was there too. For the rest of the day, she put up her brave face and bottled up her emotions.

She was shaken so deeply and she wasn't ready for what she had just faced. When it was all over, Eric knew what to expect. He walked her to his room and locked the door behind. The moment they were in, her calm face fell, and it exposed the pain she was bottling up.

"It's changed" was all she said before sinking down to the ground and crying.

She could remember all the things Eric had done to her, and how frightened she was. And she remembered all the things she did to him. She could feel the pain inside her, and it was ripping her apart.

Eric tried to hug her but she flinched. He wouldn't hurt her, but she just couldn't seem to grasp that. She was still having after effects of the simulation.

Her fears were the same but the faces were the ones that changed. Before, faces were just random in most parts, now it was Eric who hurt the child, it was Eric who broke her trust, and it was Eric who used her and her love and her lust. It was Eric who killed her.

She hated that it was Eric and she hated herself for not foreseeing this, she hated that people saw this, people knew her weaknesses now, and that how stupid, how powerless she could be and how dangerous as well.

Eric moved around her, and returned with two glass and a bottle of gin. She poured the drink for them, and Ernessa downed her glass immediately.

"You know I would never…" he started but she cut him off

"I know…"

* * *

She was still drunk when she left the room. She walked to the pit and from there she went to the fear landscape rooms. She wanted to do it again. She walked inside the room and start prepping the machine when someone opened the door. It was Four.

"You shouldn't" he said calmly and proceed to shut down the machines.

"But I want to" she sounded like she was whining.

"You'll do it tomorrow then. You shouldn't expose yourself this much, you'll only end up damaging yourself" he was still calm. She turned everything off and pulled her out of the room.

"Why you care so much?"

"Why shouldn't I?" he sat her down to a chair and he sit right next to her. They both stayed silent for a while and then she start laughing out loud.

"It's adorable and much like a cruel joke. Two couple, two Erudites and two Abnegation. You and Tris finished first in your rankings and me and Eric, we are the ambitious ones, yet we seem to be secondary. It's funny in some ways to be honest" she chuckled.

Four let her laugh for a while. She was having another drunken fit. She wasn't happy being second, she wasn't happy that she had to show her fears to the others. She just wasn't happy with anything.

"Everyone is out celebrating. Why are you here with me?" she asked out of curiosity. He should have been with Tris and not with her.

"I wasn't looking for you. I just found you" he shrugged.

"Thanks." She smiled "For not letting me go back."

"Anytime"

"Tobias" she looked at his eyes "No matter what happens, trust me. Because I will betray you very soon, and I won't always tell the truth, so please, please trust me"

"If you don't tell the truth, how I can trust you?" he smirked a little bit.

"If I always told the truth, I wouldn't need you to trust me in the first place" she smirked back and get up.

"You are a good friend and I am really sorry that you had the misfortune of meeting me." She smiled softly and kissed his lips but it was an innocent kiss, not the way she kissed Eric. It was in a way that a child would do and it was a goodbye.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. Only the character of Ernessa Matthews and other non-canon characters are belong to me. Please put some reviews on, so I can be better at this. I apologies for my grammar mistakes. Also in context, feel free to offer some new ideas, and suggestions. Thank you for taking time and reading. PLEASE PUT SOME REVIEWS, IT GIVES ME BOOST TO CONTINUE WRITING.

PS: Most of this chapter will be from Eric's point of view.

PPS: Since this story is coming to an end slowly, I was thinking writing a new one. Same characters. Ernessa and Eric but they won't have the previous relationship from Erudite or any knowledge what so ever. It will take place in Dauntless after Jeanine's attack on Divergents, and it will assume that she did win at the end of Divergent. What you think?

##Story Start##

She was standing on the rails and waiting for the train to arrive. She was impatient and agitated. Something inside her was telling her to be careful today. Something was wrong.

She jumped to the train when it arrived and stayed on the edge, instead on shutting the doors, she let it stay open. She wanted to feel the wind on her face, to calm herself down. She wished Eric was with her that day but she had to leave early to see Daniel.

She readied herself for the jump, when she saw train was approaching to the erudite compound. With not much of an effort, she jumped down. She tidied her leggings and shirt before walking to Daniel's apartment.

She knocked on the door four times and Caleb opened it.

"Come in" he said with a smile that made Ernessa shiver on the inside. She was never going to trust Caleb but for Daniel's sake, she played along.  
"Hello Caleb" she put one of her best 'I trust you' smiles and walked in.

"Daniel is in his study, you go inside and I'll fetch us some tea"

"Yes, of course" she said and walked to Daniel's study.

She knocked on Daniel's door and walked in without a reply.

"Knock, knock brother. It iz I, the annoying little sister" she smiled at Daniel as he put down his glasses and got up to hug her.

"I've missed you" he pulled her into a tight hug and as they did, he slide a small drive to her pocket.

"I've missed you as well" she smiled.

"Tea is ready" Caleb called from inside and they both walked to the kitchen.

They around the kitchen table and Caleb served them tea.

"Aren't you drinking?" she asked when she saw Caleb skipping it.

"No, I just had some cup of coffee myself" he said but when Ernessa looked around, she didn't see any coffee mugs, not even a newly washed one. He was lying.

She didn't knew what to say or do, she knew Daniel would be upset if she started a fight over a mug. Her instincts told her not to drink the tea but she couldn't risk hurting her brother's feelings. So she took a sip and then another one.

First, she felt her finger tips and her tongue tingling, then going numb. Then she looked at Daniel and saw his eyes flicking, like he was having some sort of seizure.

"What have you done!" she throw the tea mug to Caleb but he ducked.

"Just what your aunt told me to do. Traitor."

"You're dead!" she tried to get up but fall face down to the ground. She couldn't feel her legs. She felt the flash drive in her pocked and with the last force she had, she swallowed it. She didn't wanted Caleb to have it.

"Fuck!" Caleb yelled and kicked her on the stomach, over and over again. Then everything went blurry.

* * *

###ERIC'S POV###

(Eric age: 7 Ernessa: 5)

Eric was on the bus stop, waiting for his bus to arrive, so he could go to that hell hole, his parents called school. He never liked it there, people were never smart enough, and they were all mushy and too friendly and touchy for his taste.

When he turned his head, he noticed the kid from his class, Daniel or something. He was always on the bus stop early, with a small girl next to him and a man, he assumed to be their father.

He had seen them here before. They had a weird ritual. It was different from his family. The father, hugged the boy first, then he hugged the daughter, but he hugged her maybe bit longer than Daniel kid.

His parents on the other hand, never noticed it when he was leaving the house for school, or whether he was at home after curfew or not. They were just worried about their jobs. Having a family like the boy's, would have been a nice change.

He turned his head and looked to his feet.

"We are not that happy you know" someone said and he looked up. It was the Daniel kid.

"Piss off" he said coldly.

"You always watch us. We are not happy." He said again and didn't care about Eric.

"And why is that, mommy loves you too much and it bothers you?" he pushed Daniel slightly.

"See her?" he said, pointed at the small girl, sitting on top of a brick wall and waving her legs.

"She is my sister, our dad hurts her and so does our mom but she doesn't understand anything yet. She is too small."

"And why are you telling me that?" he asked harshly to Daniel.

"Because you look at my family like you want to be a part of it. Don't want you to get the wrong idea" Daniel said shrugging. He wasn't speaking like the average seven year old, he wasn't talking about bees and birds, Eric also knew he was very smart, if he remembered correct, he was first in their class, right before Eric.

"I won't. Thanks for telling me" Eric felt like, his dream family just got ruined.

"I am Daniel"

"I am Eric"

"Nice to meet you" he said smiling to Eric and shook his hand. Eric smiled back.

"Ernessa come here!" Daniel yelled and small girl jumped down, running to them.

"What is it Dani? Is it time to go now?" she asked the last part with a frown.

"No, Ernessa, this is Eric."

"Oh. Hi Eric!" she said in a cheerful voice that only a five year old girl could pull.

"Are you Dani's friend" she asked again, with the same tone of voice.

"No." Daniel and Eric said at the same time.

"That's sad. Dani is alone, people don't like him." She said, not really understanding how rude she may sound, "But I like him a lot! He is my brother!" she said the last part with pride.

"Will you be my brother's friend? He doesn't want to play with my dolls but maybe you can play with him?" she hugged Eric's torso, she was very small and he was taller for a seven year old boy

"Okay" he said, couldn't help but chuckling at the actions of the small kid.

When the buss arrived, Ernessa took both Eric and Daniel's hand and walked inside.

* * *

(Couple months later)

Eric was sitting on Daniel's bed and looking at his books. That kid, loved reading. Eric also enjoyed reading but instead of reading adventures, he preferred to live them.

Ernessa, was good for adventures. She liked sword play like Eric and she had a vast imagination. She was five but Eric still liked playing with her. She was a very weird little girl and Eric always felt protective over her.

"We need to talk" Daniel said and tossed his jacket aside, he jumped to bed and crossed his leg under him.

"What's wrong?" from the past few months he knew Daniel, Eric also knew that, he was very serious now.

"Ernessa" Daniel said, his face showing disgust and fear. Eric thought something had happened to Ernessa and sit up straight.

"Something happened to her?" Eric asked worriedly.

These two siblings were very important to him. Daniel was incredibly smart, smarter than most adult Erudites, he was one of the rare people that could keep up with Eric's intelligence. Ernessa was an innocent girl, she wasn't aware of the things around her or maybe she was. Sometimes she would say things, and Eric would be surprised that a five year old could say these things.

"Our father, I saw him last night. He went to her room. He never went there before, so I got curious…"

The more Daniel told Eric, the more Eric started to hate the man. He always knew he was a worthless son of a bitch but he never knew he would took it this far. She was five and he was thirty something after all. He wished, he could protect Ernessa. He wished he had powers to do that, so no child would be hurt.

"What do you want to do?" Eric asked, determined to help. He would do anything, especially after what he had just heard.

"Kill him" Daniel said calmly.

"You want to kill your own father?" Eric asked and Daniel nodded.

"Fine" Eric smirked, this time he was taunting or sarcastic, he looked almost evil.

"I have a plan but we need Ernessa's help too" Daniel said. Eric wasn't surprised, Daniel always had a plan for everything, he even planned the next twenty years of his life, or that was Eric's guess.

"You know how Dauntless leave or kill themselves when they are old? Maybe we can find an Old Dauntless member amongst the Factionless, if we give them enough money or food, maybe one of them will agree to kill my father. Ernessa walks pass there sometimes after school. She can ask our father to pick her up from the school. She can say it was an accident." Daniel explained his plan roughly and Eric nodded in agreement.

"Maybe one of us should go with her. To make sure she is okay?" Eric didn't want Ernessa to stay in some kind of cross fire or get hurt in the process.

"I can't, you know I have extra math classes but you can" Daniel said with a smile and Eric nodded.

* * *

For the past few days, they worked on their plan. Eric actually managed to convince a very poor man to go with their plan. He offered very large amount of money, he stole from his parents. They didn't even noticed it was gone.

When it was Thursday night, he pulled Ernessa to a corner, in front of the building they lived in and explained everything to her. How her father was a bad man, and how he and Daniel was going to help her and how they also needed her help.

Ernessa agreed to help Eric, if he promised that her father would never hurt her again.

Eric smiled a little, Ernessa wasn't able to grasp the idea of death yet. They were going to ruin her in the end.

That very next afternoon, Eric walked to Ernessa's school and waited for her to leave with other kids. He waved at her when she walked out of the building.

She smiled when she saw Eric and skipped to his directions.

"Hello Eric" she said and giggled

"Hey there midget" he said and ruffled her hair.

"I am not midget!" she said angrily "I am taller now, see!" she jumped up and down to prove she was taller and Eric couldn't help but laughing.

"Yeah kid" he said laughing "You are all grown up"

"Oh, daddy is here!" she said and Eric frowned. Ernessa run to her dad and hugged him.

"Hello son" Ernessa's father said to Eric and he put a fake smile on in return.

"Hello Mr. Matthews" Eric said in a respectful tone.

"Shall we go kids?" He took their hands and start walking.

When they were walking pass the Factionless, a man in shabby clothing cut their way. It was the same man Eric paid.

Eric pulled Ernessa out of the way to a wall and they watched as the man killed Mr. Matthews.

"It's gonna be okay" he said and pulled Ernessa close. She wasn't crying like he expected, instead she was just watching the man with fascination.

"I want to learn how to do that!" Ernessa said when the man snapped her father's neck.

"Alright kid, when I learn how to do it. I'll come and teach you too" he smiled.

"Promise?" she asked hopefully.

"Promise." Eric said "Now you have to cry and do it like we planned"

"Okay" she smiled but then suddenly started to cry.

He looked at the little girl in front of her, fake crying, committed murder at her five. It was so wrong, he wanted to protect her, same way the Dauntless man just did.

He was going to protect her.

* * *

(Couple years later. Eric: 10 Ernessa: 8)

Eric woke up early that day, he was having hard time sleeping lately. He quickly get dressed in his regular Erudite clothes, and walked to the kitchen.

His mother was there but she didn't looked at him. She was reading some paper work. He opened the fridge and get himself some breakfast and took some more for Ernessa and Daniel. Their mother slept till noon, so they never really had proper breakfast ready. He made Ernessa's favorite sandwich, which was chocolate spread and banana. Then he made another one with peanut butter for Daniel.

"Bye mom!" he said but she didn't acknowledge it.

He left the house and took the lift for Matthews's apartment which was on top of the building. He took the key from under the mat and opened the door.

It was chaos inside.

Ernessa's mother wasn't sleeping like she normally should have. Instead she was awake and chasing Ernessa down with a vase on her hand.

"Hey Daniel" he walked in and give the sandwiches to him.

"Lovely morning isn't it?" Daniel said with a sarcasm in his voice.

"Should we stop it now?"

"It's your turn isn't it?" Daniel said with a shrug. They would always take turns, about saving Ernessa from the weird chasing game. Mrs. Matthews liked chasing her daughter with objects that could possibly kill Ernessa, but Ernessa was a small girl with a quick reflexes.

"Yeah, give me a second and go get Ernessa's backpack" he walked to the living room where the chase was happening and waved at Ernessa

"Kid, it's time to go" he said and tripped Mrs. Matthews down. She fall facedown and the vase in her hand broke.

"ERIC" she yelled and jumped on him.

"I brought you food, your favorite" he said, laughing and then he put Ernessa down.

"You're a HERO!" she yelled, opening her arms as she shouted.

Over the years, Ernessa was changed, since what they did to her father, she was much darker, and so was Eric. She had gain a twisted sense of humor, and she was very quick with violence. Eric liked that about her. She wasn't like the regular eight year old girls, she was strong, and capable. Eric was also like that, but he was always extra over protective of her.

"Here your backpack shithead" Daniel tossed her the bag

"Shut up twat" she smirked and grabbed the bag.

They all walked to the bus stop together, she was bickering with Daniel while eating and Daniel was doing his best to annoy her. He wondered what his life would be, if he had a brother or a sister. Daniel was a brother to him, but it wasn't the same but he was glad that he had Daniel. It was more than anyone could ask for.

When the bus arrived they all go inside, it was full of people, mostly people going to school.

"Eric, could you hold this for a second?" Ernessa give him, her back pack. Eric took it while Ernessa tried to tie her shoe but some Candor boy pushed her, and she felt face down.

"Ups!" the boy said and walked back, laughing.

"You okay kid?" Eric helped her up. He felt the anger rise in him, he wanted to hurt the Candor boy.

"Don't" Ernessa pulled her out of his rage. Her small hand holding his much larger.

Then she did something, no one in the bus expected. She walked to the Candor boy, and pushed him out of the bus.

The doors of the bus, were never closed and the fall wouldn't kill anyone really.

"Ups!" Ernessa yelled after the boy.

Everyone was silent for a minute. Eric pulled her away from the door and Daniel wrapped his arm around her. All three of them smirking.

She was something else. She was like hurricane.

"Kid, you can't push people out of a bus" An older Abnegation man told her. Ernessa looked at Eric and Daniel and smiled like an innocent child.

"I think, we established the fact that I can Stiff." The she wrapped one arm to Eric's waist and other to Daniel who was laughing his ass off.

* * *

Eric spend most of his time with Daniel when they were in school. Since Ernessa was younger than them, she had separate classes.

He and Daniel did their best in the classes, some friendly competition never hurt their friendship

Then they pulled some pranks to younger Stiffs.

Eric never understood the appeal of being selfless. He found them simply unnecessary. And he believed that, no one was really selfless, just like wolves in sheep clothing, it was all an act in his eyes. He believed that human nature was against it, humans were selfish and that was that.

"Coming for lunch?" Daniel asked and slapped his shoulder to get Eric's attention.

"Yeah" he said absentmindedly and start walking with him towards the cafeteria.

"Eric you okay?" his friend ask, somewhat worried.

"I am fine Daniel, just thinking about this morning." He smirked "I might've crack you mom's nose"

"As if she wasn't ugly" Daniel said and both laughed.

They entered the cafeteria and walked to the Erudite table.

"Daniel! Eric! Look what I've got!" It was Ernessa with a small black cat in her hands. She run towards them with a huge smile on her face.

"Can we take it home?" Ernessa asked Daniel and he said yes with a smile. Ernessa loved animals, maybe even more than she loved humans.

They all sit down at the Erudite table, she was the only one who didn't sit down with her own age group. She always sat with them. It was important to her.

Eric didn't believed she talked anyone except him and Daniel.

"Dani, what should I name it?"

"Whatever you want" Daniel smiled, he always smiled when it was Ernessa.

"Name it after me?" Eric said and poked her side.

"I love the cat" she said and rolled her eyes.

"You love me too?"

"Wouldn't count on it"

"You're hurting me"

"At least I am not pushing you of the bus"

They both laughed and Ernessa stole some of his bread.

"So was that you?" All three looked up, it was a Dauntless boy, much older than them. He was calling from his table.

"Leave her alone" Daniel said, and they all returned to their lunch.

"Aren't you too young to be pushing people off of things?"

"Aren't you too old to be picking up fights with eight year old girls? Or am I the best you can do?"

"Is talking all you can do? You're just a kid"

Eric smirked on the inside. He was ready to beat this boy up. He wanted to hurt him, carve him open. Who was he to talk Ernessa like that. He was angry again.

But before he could do anything, Ernessa stand up and walked to the boy, smiling.

Then she grabbed one the empty trays on her way there.

Since the boy was sitting, Ernessa was on the eye level with him, without blinking, she smashed the tray to his face.

She did this over and over again, until she was pulled by two Dauntless.

Then she skipped back to Erudite table, and cleaned blood off of her face.

"We should name him Bloody Bones"

Eric was wrong, Ernessa wasn't a hurricane, and she was much more than that. She was the ice storm, deadly and almost impossible to see until it was too late. She was so different than any person Eric ever met. She was special.

* * *

(Eric: 15 Ernessa: 13)

"Are you ever gonna tell her?" Daniel said and throw a pillow to Eric's face

"Huh?" Eric's mind was somewhere else, he was thinking about Ernessa. He hadn't seen her all day. She said she was busy with her own things. He assumed, she was at the old house, they used to play. She was obsessed with that place.

"Ernessa. My sister. Your undying love?" Daniel mocked him about it every day and Eric hated it.

"Cut it out" he warned Daniel. Yes, he had feelings for Ernessa but she wasn't someone, he could just have. She saw him the same way, she saw Daniel, as a brother.

"Ernessa need a man like you, you know"

"And why is that?"

"Let's be honest Eric, she'll end up killing them all!"

"She wouldn't be Ernessa if she didn't" he smiled softly at the thought of her.

She was ahead of her years, she was beautiful which she wasn't really aware of. She wasn't beautiful in the way most girls were. She never wore make up, she was short and muscly. She never smiled, she always wore that sinister smirk.

She wasn't conventionally beautiful but she could make him feel and that's why she was special.

She was ten pounds of crazy in five pound bag. And you couldn't ignore her even if you tried.

One of the things he loved about her, was the way she carried herself. She didn't walked like she owned the world, she walked like she didn't care who owned it.

"True" Daniel frowned slightly "That's why you should be with her. She loves you"

"She doesn't love anyone"

"Love is weakness" they both said it at the same time, imitating Ernessa.

"Are you two taking behind my back?" Eric jumped at her voice and turned her laughing.

"Maybe" he reached to her and pulled her to bed with them.

"Missed me?" She asked and everyone replied in yes.

"Thought you were out for some stuff?" Eric asked and kissed her temple. She snuggled close to him, and his heart start beating faster.

"I missed my boys" she said and kissed his cheek.

"Liar" Daniel kicked her leg playfully.

"Don't be a twat Dani!"

"What did you say?" Daniel launched himself to Ernessa and tickled her without mercy.

"Mercy!" she was begging and kicking. She turned to Eric and plead for help.

Eric pushed Daniel out of the way and Ernessa throw herself to him, wrapped her arms around and kissed his cheek.

"My hero!"

"Not exactly" Eric said with a devious smile and Ernessa backed out but he didn't let her go and start tickling again.

"You traitor! You betrayed me!" she was laughing and yelling. Eric enjoyed the closeness, how he was completely relaxed around her, and he also knew so was she.

"Shut up midget" Eric said and covered her mouth with his hand. She licked it.

"Eww" Daniel said, so Eric cleaned his hand on Daniel's arm which caused another fight, this time between Eric and Daniel but it was shot lived.

The door opened and Mrs. Matthews walked in, a knife in her hand, waving around frantically.

"You dreadful kids! You make so much noise, you ungrateful little bastards!"

"Mother, just shut up" Ernessa yelled, Eric knew that she hated seeing this women.

"YOU!" her mother turned to her "You ruined everything for me and you are still talking! I wish you were never born! I wish you were dead! I should have break you little neck the moment you've come out of me!"

Eric looked at Ernessa and he could see that she was doing her best, not to cry. She pushed her mother out of the way, walked out of the house.

Eric didn't hear from her all day and neither did Daniel. When it was time for supper, they decided to go out and look for her.

"We should go to the old house. She likes it there" Daniel suggested and Eric start running towards the abandoned building. Daniel was way behind. Eric had a feeling, which made his stomach turn upside down, he knew she wasn't okay, and she was alone, she needed someone. He wished that he followed her the first time but he knew she needed the time.

When he arrived to the old house, he opened the first door and run to the basement. Then he pushed opened the second door.

He jumped down and saw Ernessa lying on the floor. A pool of blood around her.

He rushed to her and saw what she had done.

Her eyes were closed, but she was still breathing. He took off his shirt and used it to bandage her writs.

"Open your eyes kid!" he said with a scared voice but she was already unconscious.

"Please, please don't leave me" he slapped her cheeks, trying to wake her up. He felt tears rushed to his cheek.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" he yelled, hoping Daniel was close and would hear them.

"Ernessa please." He pushed some hair out of her face "please don't leave me" he said in a low voice, in desperation.

He felt weak and hopeless. He also felt guilty, like he was the one who failed her, if he was close, if he was there for her and maybe he could have save her. She was dying but he couldn't carry her out by himself.

* * *

(Eric: 16 Ernessa: 14)

Eric was in Dauntless for almost a year now, and he was being trained to be a leader. Annoyingly enough, the position was offered to Four first. He hated him so much, everyone was thinking he was perfect in some ways, and Amar had a crush on him. Or that was Eric's best guess.

Eric hated being the second choice, second in anything. He also hated how effortlessly Four was doing all of it.

Eric had to work for his place, he really worked. He was somewhat natural when it comes to fighting, and fear landscape, which they did on their first day, was somewhat easy. He was first to go, because of his damn big mouth, and it was terrifying inside, but he managed to do what he had to do quickly, and until Four turned out, he was proving himself to be a force to reckon with.

But them Amar had to come and announce the Stiff had four fears. Now everyone was asking him, what was it like to be second to a man with only four fucking fears.

To some extend Eric respected Four, but he didn't respect his personality or heritage. He just acknowledged that, he was good at what he did.

He had a day off, and he wanted to go and see Daniel and most importantly Ernessa. He was missing her so much. He thought that, he wouldn't love her anymore, once he was away but nothing really changed.

Ernessa was still herself and that was enough for Eric to love her.

He opened the door to their apartment and walked in. There was no sound, and Mrs. Matthews wasn't at home.

He walked to Ernessa's room and opened the door.

She was half naked with another man, who was completely naked.

"ERIC!" she yelled and throw a pillow at him.

He walked back out and closed the door. He needed a moment to calm himself down. He was jealous. Maybe more that he should be but he was a possessive man and way more jealous than he should be.

"Get dressed kid!" Eric called to her, he clenched his fists but he looked calm on the outside. He didn't want Ernessa to see him like that.

"I already am" She walked out smiling. She was about to hug him but the other guy wrapped his arm around her, so she just frowned slightly and said hi from afar.

"Who is this?" Eric asked, he was annoyed by the way he tried to keep Ernessa away.

"I am Cameron, her boyfriend"

"I am Eric" he said between his teeth "Kid, can we talk over there for a second?"

"Whatever you're gonna say, you can say in front of Cameron" she looked scared, which was very un-Ernessa like.

"I insist" he said again

"So does she" Cameron replied instead of her, and his grip tightened around her waist. He could see that, it was hurting Ernessa.

He yanked Ernessa away from him and hold her by the shoulders. She stiffened, almost frightened.

"He hurts you isn't he?" It wasn't much of a question. Eric knew the answer, he had seen fresh bruisers on her body, but till now, he thought they were because of her general activeness and probably her mother but now he was sure it was Cameron.

"No he loves me!" she objected but she didn't sound strong.

Eric turned around angrily, and noticed Cameron was just smirking himself. Eric got even more pissed and punched him down, when he made sure Cameron was staying down he turned to Ernessa

"This isn't fucking love Ernessa. What he is doing to you is wrong!"

"But… but he loves me" she sounded so broken and she was crying. Eric's look soften a little bit but he was still angry.

"Ernessa, this isn't love. Love isn't supposed to hurt you, it's supposed to make you happy and feel safe. Protected."

Eric felt something hard hit him on the back and he fall down, when he looked up, it was Cameron. He yanked Ernessa away from Eric and throw her to the ground.

"You bitch!" he kicked her on the stomach and hit her with a stick. When she screamed, Eric jumped up, and pulled him away from Ernessa.

Cameron didn't look much like a human, when Eric was done with him.

He carried Ernessa to the medical ward of the compound. Bastard did broke her leg.

Couple months later, Eric learned from Daniel that, she returned to Cameron, and broke his penis by using a metal bar.

Eric was never been so proud before.

* * *

(Eric: 17 Ernessa: 15)

He opened the door to the old house and walked in. Ernessa was already there, waiting for her. He jumped down and she turned to him.

She was all grown up now. Eric could see how much she had changed. She wasn't that small girl anymore. She looked like a women and also dressed like one.

She was wearing skinny blue jeans but black tank top, which showed a cleavage. Eric did his best to not stare, he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable. He wasn't some kind of an animal who couldn't control himself anyway.

"Hey kid" Eric opened his arms for a hug and Ernessa jumped on him, they hugged tightly.

"I missed you!"

"So did I!" he grinned and let her go after she kissed his cheek.

She seemed happy and that's all Eric needed to know. He knew she was going to choose Dauntless next year, which mean they would be get even closer.

That's why he was here. He was going to start training Ernessa, twice a week on his day offs. Jeanine wanted her to be fully prepared and Eric wasn't gonna argue with it. Not that Ernessa needed but he wanted to spend some time with her.

Also next year was going to be hard. New rules and everything. Eric wanted Ernessa to secure her place, it was stupid, considering Ernessa was very good at fighting but she still wasn't trained. She fought with her instincts and her anger but she was lack of technique.

He wanted to prepare her for whatever could come to her way.

"Okay Ernessa, let's start" Eric said with a smirk and then showed her some moves and asked her to perform it.

To Eric it was different to have Ernessa so close to himself while they were alone. He couldn't help but enjoy their closeness as they fight each other, their bodies clashing and hers pressed against his.

He tried to control himself but there was something intoxicating about her.

When they were having a break, Ernessa leaned on him, they were both sitting against a rock and her head was on his shoulder.

"Eric" she spoke softly "have you ever been in love?"

"Yes" he said without thinking much.

"What does it feel like?"

"Like, everything I've ever lost, is come back to me" he turned his head and looked at her "Why?"

"Just curious." She kissed his cheek after.

Rest of the day, she seemed a little out of it but so was he. If he was a better man, he would only want Ernessa's happiness but he wasn't. He didn't want Ernessa to love any other man but him. He didn't want anyone to touch her the ways he wanted to touch. He didn't want her to give her heart for anyone but him. She was too precious to be loved by anyone but him.

* * *

(Present day)

He watched her sleep, she looked like she was in piece, like she could wake up any second. The doctors said, she was going to be okay, and that the poison did not go too far into her system.

When they pumped her stomach, they did found a small drive, which Eric was holding on to.

He was scarred, and it felt like an eternity to him.

"How is she?" Eric looked up and see Four. Four was also worried about Ernessa, and for one Eric didn't feel like being an ass to him.

"Strong" was all Eric could say.

"Do you know who did it?"

"I do. Caleb Prior" he spitted out his name, like the name itself was poison. He had killed his best friend, and almost did the same to his Ernessa.

"Tris's brother?" Four asked in surprise and Eric nodded.

"He also killed Ernessa's brother. Daniel. How can I tell that to her? She is gonna hate herself for it"

"She is strong."

"There is a limit to the pain, a human can endure. That girl, suffered more than she should have, and strong was all she has been doing. She can't lose her brother, and live with herself."

"Does she have any other choice?"

Eric wanted to say no, but he knew Ernessa. She would shut herself down, and go back to her shell. Cold and distant as ever. She was going to burn the city to the ground, and if she was lucky, she was gonna burn herself too.

Eric was scared that she was going to kill herself, but he was more scared that she was going to let her heart die, change.

Hours passed and there was no change, Eric was getting more and more worried about her.

"Eric?" a weak voiced Ernessa called. Eric jumped up from her seat and run to her bedside.

"How is Daniel?" was the first thing she asked, she didn't asked her condition at all.

"He is…" but Eric couldn't finished it. Now that he knew Ernessa was okay, the loss of his best friend sink even further. He loved Daniel, he was his best friend and brother. His first and only friend.

"Dani?" her voice sounded like when she was a child. All Eric could do was nod in tears. She was crying as well. They both felt his loss deeply and it was so sudden, and unexpected.

Eric lied down next to her, and pulled her close. She buried her face to his chest, crying. He tried to be strong for her, but he wasn't in any better shape.

For twenty minutes, they stayed like that. Until, Ezekiel found them.

"It's time" he said and left the room.

Eric stood up and the helped Ernessa up. He dressed her and wiped her face.

Her face suddenly changed, she wasn't crying anymore, she looked like stone. She was made of stone.

"We have to go to the pit, the simulation is starting."

"Jeanine did this Eric, I am gonna kill her."

Eric smiled a little and kissed Ernessa's head.

"Let's finish this then, your great plan." He handed her the drive she tried to protect and she swallowed it right back.

They walked to the pit, holding hands to give each other strength. Eric knew, Ernessa was going to get what she wanted, things were personal now. Jeanine wasn't just gonna pay for her past crimes against Ernessa, but for Daniel as well. In Ernessa's mind, Jeanine was the one stole her childhood and now she also stole her brother. Eric knew Ernessa wasn't gonna show any mercy, she wasn't in the business of pity. She was going to burn it to the ground and enjoy it.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. Only the character of Ernessa Matthews and other non-canon characters are belong to me. Please put some reviews on, so I can be better at this. I apologies for my grammar mistakes. Also in context, feel free to offer some new ideas, and suggestions. Thank you for taking time and reading. PLEASE PUT SOME REVIEWS, IT GIVES ME BOOST TO CONTINUE WRITING.

##STORY START##

She was standing in the middle of the pit, and people were walking pass them in a line. They were all in the simulation, not aware of what they were doing. Except for few. Ernessa knew some of these people were Divergent, and she knew Tobias was one of them.

Her eyes searched for him and she found him in the line, between Zack and Sami.

"What is it?" Eric asked and she turned her attention away

"Nothing love, it's just" she smiled a little "they are just vessels, waiting to be command, used."

"And this makes you feel like?" he was trying to make sure, she wasn't backing out.

"Just like another day in the compound" she smirked.

Eric knew Ernessa very well, that she used people, and she was power hungry, no mercy or regrets but he was still worried of her. It was probably because she just lost her brother.

Ernessa looked around and sighed deeply, Daniel would love seeing this. He would be fascinated by the technology. This was his design.

"He would love seeing this" she whispered to Eric, not because someone would hear, but because she was scared to speak up, she didn't want Eric to hear her voice crack.

"He would" Eric said and pulled Ernessa close.

They watched people walk, and take their guns. Just like good little soldiers.

"Is everything in place" Max asked Eric.

"Yes Sir" he nodded.

"When we arrive, you stay with me, all times. Ernessa you take your own class and lead them"

"Actually, Max, I have another mission to carry out"

"Sir" he said in an annoying voice.

"Actually Max, the correct way to say it is Ma'am" she smiled innocently

"Your aunt did not inform me about this mission of yours"

"Maybe it's because, she trusts me more than she trusts you" Ernessa smiled again and Max was about to burst in anger. For a moment Ernessa thought, the vein in his forehead was about to blow up.

"Fine. Carry on" he said between his teeth and walked away.

Eric looked at her, and smirked. Then his look changed into a questioning one.

"Where are you going?" he was worried about her.

"You'll know it when it's done. It's not something you can miss" she smirked.

"I'm worried" he said, and his eyes confirmed what he was saying

"Don't be" she placed her hand to his cheek and smiled warmly at him.

She kissed him shortly, and then walked away. She found a backpack, and filled it with guns and as much as explosives she could find. She was going to need these. She returned to Eric's side in five minutes and he was talking to Max.

"Hey? What's going on? Where are we going?" a kid got out of the line and walked towards to them.

Eric dropped his conversation and walked to the kid. He was smiling.

"It's okay, ıt's gonna be fine" he said and shoot him in the head.

"Fucking Divergents" he rolled his eyes.

When Ernessa looked around, she noticed several people flinching. Tobias was one of them and so was Tris. Her theory was true, baby Stiff was a Divergent.

She looked at Tobias and he looked back at her with corner of his eyes.

She softly nodded to him, she wanted him to know that, she was going to keep her safe. All Tobias wanted was Tris's safety and she was gonna make that happen.

Eric would say, she was getting soft but Tobias was always kind to him, and he was good to her, even when the rest of the people wasn't.

She just wanted to do some good for him. From one lost child to another, she felt like she owed him that much.

Eric pulled her to himself and wrapped his arm to her shoulder, his eyes looked serious.

"Be careful. I beg you. Be careful" he meant every word of it, he wasn't really asking, he was telling her.

"I will be Eric, but you have to do the same"

"Max is suspicious of you" he said, instead of promising her.

"Eric, promise me" she said in a sharp, low voice.

"I promise. Now let's go."

They walked to the trains with everyone else, their weapons in their hands. She and Eric took the first compartment which was filled with much older Dauntless members and none of them was familiar to Ernessa. She had seen them around but never talked.

The train started to move after everyone was in. The doors closed and she looked outside.

She watched the city, she once loved but also hated. It was difficult to watch it, such beautiful city, filled with monsters like her. She hated her mother but she was no better than her. She hurt things, she'd broke them and in the end, it cost her lives, live of her brother. Maybe the only person, who loved her from the start, with no conditions, no expectations.

And her ambitions and her hatred, ended up killing the people she love. His blood was on her hands.

She knew everything came with a prize but she never thought the prize would be Daniel. But the question on her mind was, would she really stop if she knew the outcome? The answer was no. She wouldn't and this made her worse than her mother. Horrible, horrible women she was.

She also realized, if she knew the outcome, she would find a way to stop it. That was what made her relax, she would find a way to have both.

"Eric?" she whispered to her love, her only remaining weakness but also her strength, her strong point. Eric was and always have been, her humanity. Without Eric, she would be nothing but a nightmare.

Instead of a reply, Eric reached and hold her hand. Their finger intertwined.

"What a beautiful city" she said softly and turned her head to Eric and he looked back at her, both smiling warmly at each other.

"Wanna burn it with me?" he pulled her close and kissed her.

Both knowing, they might not be alive to see another sunrise. Or to see each other.

* * *

They arrived to the Abnegation compound without any problems. No one in the train was talking, except the few that wasn't under the effects of the serum.

They left the train. Still no talking.

Everyone walked in a perfect line, their guns at ready.

She shivered slightly and Eric squeezed her hand before letting it go.

Max was barking orders to everyone and people started to move. They were running into houses, and taking people out.

"I have to go. Be safe" she whispered to Eric and disappeared.

She made her way to the Factionless section, where Edward and Evelyn was waiting for her.

They were all dressed and looked fierce. It wasn't bad for bunch of nothing.

"It's filled with explosives" she showed them the bag "It also has a phone in it. When you are done and out, call the number behind and it will tell you where to meet me"

"And my children?" Evelyn asked.

"Once this is done, I guarantee you their safety. Both of your children will be safe, I promise" she was gonna do her best to keep them safe. Maybe not Sami, she was mean to her last time.

"Remember, place the bombs, and don't hesitate to use force. Every single Dauntless is busy with committing genocide now." She instructed them and then flashed a grin to Edward

"Makes you kind of happy that you are not one of us huh?"

"Shut up!" Edward hissed at her and she shrugged while still smirking.

"Cover the main building, Jeanine's office, laboratories and the main computer frames"

"Got it" Evelyn said and took the bag from Ernessa.

"Evelyn, if you try to fuck me over, I'll kill both of your children and their blood will be on your hand. Factions or not, I'll survive but you don't, so don't try to fuck me over." She grinned and turned her back to leave.

* * *

She needed to go back to Abnegation now.

She was sure that Evelyn was going to follow her orders, her mother was never an example but she knew that most mother would do anything for their child. And she had seen Evelyn's eyes when she talked about Tobias and Samantha.

As she run back to Abnegation, she thought about her past.

Would she be like this if she had come from a different family?

If she was an only child?

If her aunt saved her when she could, instead of waiting and waiting?

The answer to all was yes, she would be different but fundamentally, she didn't think she would be that much different.

She didn't blamed her past for her personality, who she was something else and it wasn't entirely her father's fault or her mother's.

She wasn't a sweet girl, she was bitter and cruel but so was her aunt and Jeanine didn't grew up with the shit Ernessa had. So she didn't blamed her past in the end. She blamed herself.

* * *

She walked around the gray houses and looked for Eric or at least Tobias. She was out of time and she needed to step up her plans. She had no time to waste, in this case, that could cause her more lives. Including her own, which she had no problem with but Eric wouldn't like it if she died and once when she was around 13, he did made her promise about not killing herself again. She intended to keep her promise, she didn't wanted to hurt him more than he was already hurt. He wasn't taking Daniel's death easy and he couldn't handle her bullshit at the moment. She loved him and she needed to be strong for him.

When she spotted Eric, she noticed he was holding a gun to Tobias's head. She walked there and Eric's eyes shifted to her instead of Tobias.

Max also noticed that she was walking towards them but didn't do anything.

"Hi Max" she grinned at Max who was standing there and watching Eric and Tobias.

She raised her gun and shoot him between the eyes

"Bye Max" she hold her gun down and smiled at Eric.

All of them looked at her at once and she pulled Eric inside the nearest house and asked the group to follow.

"How did you?" Tris asked and Ernessa shrugged

"Aren't I a clever girl?" she smirked at her and turned her attention back to Eric.

"Why were you trying to shoot my friend?" she crossed her arms, if he was dead, it would ruin most of her plans and she really didn't want Tobias to be dead.

"I hate him" he offered and answer and grinned

"For any further notice, you love that guy" she pointed Four and even though they both frowned, they nodded.

"What's going on in here?!" Tris demanded an explanation. Ernessa wasn't sure what to say to her. She was about to put her life in danger, and planning to kill her brother and so on.

"It's complicated Tris, so I need you to trust me and do whatever I say without questioning" she said in a soft voice and hoped Tris was dumb enough to follow her to a fight that was gonna end bad for her.

She didn't necessarily planned to kill her, it would devastate Tobias but if she made any problems, Ernessa wasn't going to let Tris ruin it for her. She liked this girl but after what Caleb pulled, she had hard time forgiving Tris for her brother's crimes.

It wasn't fair but Ernessa never really claimed to be fair and just. Okay, maybe she did once a while but not today.

"Okay" Tris said, still trying to put some pieces together. Ernessa knew Tris was a smart girl and wasn't weak at all, so she hoped that, Tris wouldn't be a problem.

"What's our plan love?" Eric asked, he knew their time was limited.

"Tobias, remember when I told you to trust me?" she asked and he nodded "This is a very good time for you to start trusting me"

She got her knife out and cut Tris's arm, a big open wound. This way, her aunt wouldn't want Tris, and ask for her execution. This was going to help Ernessa to find Caleb. In her original plan, both Tris and Tobias was going to be distraction for her aunt, while Jeanine was focusing and experimenting on them, Ernessa was going to make her way in, kill her and stop this madness. Then start her own secondary plan, but since Caleb was gone, Tris was the best way to find him, so she shifted her plans a little.

"What the …. " Tris yelled at Ernessa in pain.

"It's going to be your ticket alive. Describe me your mother and tell me something only you and your mother knows, so when I find her, she can trust me"

Tris started to describe her mother to Ernessa, and possible places she could be found.

"Thank you!" she smiled to Tris in gratitude.

"Eric sweetie, I need you to take them, and hand them over to my aunt and if she asks, I am still at the hospital"

"W-What!" Tris raised her hands in objection.

"Tobias, please trust me. You two will be perfectly safe" she tilted her head "Well you won't die" she added quickly.

"My pleasure" Eric said "Where do I find you after?"

"I'll find you instead, please don't die and please don't let them die on your way out there" she hugged him tightly. She wasn't sure when she would see him, or whether she would see him or not.

She was worried over her love, for herself. She didn't wanted to let go and Eric's arms were wrapped around her, for a brief moment, she allowed herself to be happy.

She let go of all the things that happened and focused on the man she loved more than anything.

"I love you" she whispered, her face buried to his chest.

"I love you too" he kissed her head and then her lips before taking Tobias and Tris by the arm and leave.

* * *

She left the house, right after they did. She made her way around the houses, and tried to find the places Tris told her, her mother would be. She was holding onto a necklace, she took from Tris without telling her.

She wasn't sure if it was something she bought from Dauntless or something she had from Abnegation but she hoped it was the later, so Tris's mother could recognize it and approach Ernessa.

She walked around the houses, and saw a women, she was completely awake. Ernessa remembered her from the compound, she was hanging out with Eric once.

"You." She yelled at the women and called her to her side.

"What do you want Matthews" she walked towards Ernessa, looked a little pissed at her.

"My aunt is looking for a women. Her name is Natalie Prior. She is this tall and she has…" Ernessa start describing Natalie to the women and hoped that someone had seen the older Prior women.

"I haven't seen her." The women finally said.

"You know, I've seen you around Eric before, what was your name?" she smiled warmly at the women.

"Joanna" she smiled back at Ernessa but she was suspicious of her. Ernessa was worried about Eric and maybe she could use Joanna as a way to communicate with Eric. Just to see if he was okay.

"Joanna, can you do me and Eric a favor? I have to go for a mission. I need to find the Priors." She pauses and looks around "Can you tell Eric, that you saw me and I was safe. Also tell him, I am gonna find him after but wait at least thirty minutes before, okay?"

The girl nodded and Ernessa moved on. She wanted Eric to know she was alive even if she didn't make it for the next hour. It was giving false hope but she figured, he needed it. So even if she died, he was still going to think she was alive, at least for a while. Maybe enough for him to breath for a moment. After Daniel, she just didn't wanted him to deal with one more loss. Not so fast at least.

She made her way between the buildings and there was no sign of Natalie Prior. She was about to give up and save Tris herself. She didn't had a plan. She couldn't let her aunt learn, she was here and a traitor. But she also didn't wanted to let Tris die.

She started to make a plan in her head. Survival chance was low, success chance was lower. She didn't wanted to let Tris die, not after promising Tobias that she would be safe and not after losing so many people herself. If Tris was a liability, she would drop Tris but at this very moment, Tris was a powerful player, she was her friend.

"Fuck!" she leaned to a wall and put her head between her hands. She took a deep breath.

She was a person of long planning and even though she could improvise, it gave her headaches. So many possibilities, things that could go wrong. It hurt her head to think this much.

Someone pushed her to the wall and put a gun against her head. She slowly opened her eyes and a warm smile curled to her lips.

"I was losing hope that I wouldn't find you in time" she gently tried to push the gun down. By the way she was holding, Natalie Prior knew how to handle one.

"Who are you?" Mrs. Prior's voice was hard, angry and impatient but she also managed to sound soft.

"My name is Ernessa, and I am a friend of your daughter. Tris." She skipped her last name on purpose and tried to sound worried and fragile as possible.

"Where is my daughter!" she wasn't angry anymore, she was a worried mother.

"They will execute her, that's why I was looking for you. I can't save her all by myself. They'll know it was me, and they'll kill me with her. I am only a child. But you can, you can save Tris and take her to safety." She was explaining really fast while keeping herself down and looking weak as possible.

"Where do I find her?" her gun was down and she wasn't asking much anymore.

Ernessa explained everything to Mrs. Prior and told her where Tris was most likely to be. As soon as Ernessa was done talking, Mrs. Prior sprint and start running towards her daughter.

Ernessa's plan was to watch them, and let them take her to Caleb. The only person, she cared about killing at the moment. She wanted to see Caleb's cold dead body under her feet. She wanted him to suffer, even beg but she wasn't gonna waste time with those. She was gonna go in and shoot him and get out. On the way, she hoped that Tris would forgive her.

She followed them and watch as Natalie Prior saved her daughter from execution. She was a Dauntless alright or a very pissed of mother. Both was serving her well today.

She smiled softly at the two of them as she watched. Her mother would never stop her execution, if she could do it, she would led it herself.

She wished she had a mother like Mrs. Prior, she sounded strict but fair and ever loving towards her children.

"Go to your father and brother, the alley on the right, down to the basement. Knock twice, then three times, then six times"

Ernessa heard what Natalie Prior said to Tris and she start running towards where she described.

When she was in the building. She knocked twice, three and then six times.

A man with grey hair opened the door and he was holding a gun.

"Papa Prior I assume?" she asked softly and pushed the door and walked in. She grabbed the gun and pulled as she pushed the man to the wall.

"Sorry about this. Your daughter is still alive, if you care that sort of thing." She grinned.

"Who are you?!" Another man demanded to know.

"My name is Ernessa Matthews and unlike Prior Junior, I am not working for my aunt. Isn't that why you killed me and my brother Caleb?" she laughed softly "Well, I am sort of hard to kill, you should have asked my mother first, she never tried poison before but she could give you great insight"

"You are lying! You're a liar!" Caleb defended himself.

"Of course I am. I am also a murderer." Ernessa smiled and pulled her knife out.

She balanced it and the throw the knife to Caleb, buried it, deep into his skull.

Whomever said, revenge wasn't satisfying, clearly did fucked up his own revenge. She felt something heavy inside her left, she was more relaxed and where ever Daniel was, she could feel that he was happy.

Someone jumped on her, pushed her down. It was Tris and she was crying.

"Please forgive me" Ernessa said and even let Tris throw some punches to her. But then she shot Tris on the foot, she didn't wanted to kill her after all.

"Ah!" she yelled and Ernessa knocked her down cold, with the back of her gun.

"Please" she said to Mr. Prior who was about to launch himself to her "Don't make me kill more. She is my friend, but you son, killed my brother. My only family and as you know sir, not everyone is selfless and forgiving as you are."

"You must pay for your crimes!" the other older man said.

"Who the fuck are you?" she turned her attention to him. He looked so sure of himself, like he was the authority here.

"Marcus Eaton…" he was going to continue but Ernessa cut him.

"You are Tobias's father?" she tilt her head to side, and she could feel sickness in her stomach.

"You know my son?" his face changed and he almost looked like the caring father.

"I love your son." She smirked "And I know what you did" she walked towards him, keep smirking.

"All those are false accusations!"

"Don't even try to put this on him! You beat Evelyn, enough to fake her own death! You hurt a child, for his own good my ass! Enough that he had to leave, and even when he did, you were still there. You poisoned my friend. And he may be a good man enough to let you live, but sure as hell I am not!"

She was fuming with anger and she raised her gun. She shot his leg first and he screamed.

"For your own good Marcus. Pain is a necessary evil"

Then she shot his other leg.

"If you yell once more, I am putting you down for good!" she smirked.

She shot his stomach.

The moment he screamed, bullet ripped his skin apart.

She shot him in the head and run outside.

"Tell Tris I am sorry" she yelled inside and made her way outside.

* * *

The small device in her pocket started to beep and she pulled it out to check it. It was Evelyn, she was on her way to the meeting point.

She smirked to herself and pushed several buttons on the device and connected herself to the street cameras, the Erudite HQ was on fire, and there was nothing left from the building which contained the main frame and the laboratories.

Everything was in flames, just like she wanted it to be.

She felt satisfaction run through her veins, she was close, she was gonna succeed.

She didn't actually thought she would make it out alive, and there was still a chance that she could end up dead but she didn't care, for that moment, she was alive and she was winning.

She made her around the compound, looking for Eric.

She saw that women, Joanna, again and she walked towards her.

"You! Joanna!" she called her name and the girl turned towards Ernessa

"What do you want Ernessa?" she looked bored, how could she be bored while there was so much going on around. The world as they know was changing, in front of their very eyes.

"Eric. You talked to him? Where is he?" she was excited and she was talking fast.

"Last time I saw him, he was with Four. I told him what you said though" Joanna was chewing small portion of her hair, and Ernessa didn't quiet believed her.

"That's lovely, now please tell me the truth" she was impatient now, and suspicious.

"I am telling the truth. Go look for him, somewhere else"

Ernessa was pissed but, she was too worried to do something. Where was Eric, did Joanna really told her that she was alive? She start running, between the small buildings, looking for Eric.

A face that looked like his, a body in his portions, anything that looked him. She was looking.

Someone yanked her to inside of a house and it was Eric. His eyes were red, like he was crying.

He didn't say much, he just launched himself to her and kissed her like he was suffocating and she was the only source of oxygen left in the room.

He was desperate, and she could taste the saltiness of the tears in his cheeks.

She wrapped her arms around him and they both sat down to the ground, leaning towards the wall and his head pressed to her chest, sobbing.

"I thought you were dead, Joanna said…" he couldn't continue.

He was having a panic attack, Ernessa understood him.

"Shh" she hugged him tightly and run her fingers on his head. Trying to calm him down.

She start humming to their song, which he usually sang her when she was down. She could feel that he was starting to calm down.

She had only seen Eric like this once and that was when she was around thirteen and he was crying on her bedside. He slapped her hard across the face afterwards and made her promise to don't do anything like it before. But point was the same.

"I am here, and I am not gonna die. Eric, I am here" she spoke softly and he nodded.

Then he pulled back and kissed her once on the lips, softly, faintly.

"I love you too" Ernessa said and get up. She looked at the messy house and found a clean looking towel, she wet the towel and proceed to clean Eric up. Like he was a kid.

But the roles were reversed. In normal cases, Eric would be the one doing the cleaning.

He always took care after her and Ernessa did her best to repay the favor.

After a while, he looked normal. His eyes looked normal but you could still see the broken kid in them.

"Eric, we need to leave now." she helped him up and they left the house, hand in hand. She was going to make Joanna pay for this later.

She walked to the planned meeting point with them, it was in an abandoned building.

Evelyn and every single person who helped today's event were waiting for her.

"You are late!" Evelyn said and Ernessa dismissed her.

"Basement" she simply said and everyone walked inside the building.

When they were there, she opened the basement door for everyone and walked in last. Eric was upstairs, guarding the entrance.

"I still don't trust her" Edward huffed and Ernessa looked at him sternly.

"Well then, keep your both eyes open for my sudden betrayal" she snarled and Edward almost attacked her.

"Too soon?" she chuckled.

"Ernessa, get to the point" Evelyn warned her and Ernessa crossed her arms, turning her attention to her.

"Everything is destroyed?"

"All of it"

"Any survivors?"

"No"

"And everyone who is involved is here? I come bearing gifts after all" she smirked.

"Yes, are my children safe?" Evelyn pushed it and Ernessa nod.

"I have proof, give me a moment please" she smiled warmly and walked out.

Then she locked the basement door behind, and trapped them all inside.

"Eric!" she shouted for him and he come down.

"What is it love?" he asked curiously

"Watch this" She pointed the small window at the door that showed inside.

"Edward was right" she said to Evelyn "I am not a trustworthy person"

She pressed a button on her device and the basement room started to fill with gas. Eric was holding her hand, as they both watch all of them being gassed to death.

It was a sight to see.

Bodies dropping the ground one by one, making noises that meant slow and painful death.

"I love you" he said

"I love you too" she replied.

As everyone breathed their last breath, they left the building together. They made their way to the Dauntless compound, they were going to kill Jeanine, and stop the simulation. Most importantly, she was going to save Tobias, as she promised. She wasn't a very loyal person, as she just proved but when it was her friends, people she cared, she wasn't so bad, and she always kept her promise to them. They jump start a car, and left the Abnegation behind.

##End of Story##

What do you guys think so far? Can anyone guess her end game? Send me PM or leave your thoughts in the review section! Thanks for taking time and reading, also my apologies for late updates.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. Only the character of Ernessa Matthews and other non-canon characters are belong to me. Please put some reviews on, so I can be better at this. I apologies for my grammar mistakes. Also in context, feel free to offer some new ideas, and suggestions. Thank you for taking time and reading. PLEASE PUT SOME REVIEWS, IT GIVES ME BOOST TO CONTINUE WRITING.

##STORY START##

They've been on the road for ten minutes now, the car they took wasn't in the best shape. Eric was driving while Ernessa was on the passenger side. She placed her hand to his knees and moved her hand up and down, not really noticing doing it.

Her mind was in someplace else.

She just did killed Tobias's mother, and he was eventually going to learn that.

He was going to hate her for sure.

So was Tris.

Probably Uriah too.

Christina and all of them. All of them were going to hate her. For killing Caleb, for Evelyn, for her aunt's crimes.

She didn't regret doing what she just did, but she wasn't ready to pay the price for it. She never really had friends before coming here, only Eric.

It looked like, Eric was going to be the only one on her side.

Losing her friends, hurt more than she initially thought but this wasn't a time for redemption or regrets.

"They'll forgive you, you know" Eric said and put his hand to her hand, which was resting on his leg.

"No they won't. That women with hooked nose, which I just killed. She was his mother. I killed his father as well. And Caleb, I killed Caleb and I won't apologize to Tris for it. Though, they will never forgive me."

"They will love, they are the good guys, and they love a good redemption story. They like to think, they can give you a purpose or a mission. Give them few tears and they'll be fine"

"No Eric, you underestimate them. Tobias is a smart man, he is also not nice as you think. He is good though, but he knows a monster when he sees one. He'll never forgive me, and whatever he does, other's tend to follow him"

He sighed and focused back on the road, while she just looked out of the window.

She had just burn down the world she knew.

"You don't want them to hate you, I understand that but you can't just change who you are. What you did, was necessary." He said softly.

Eric understood, he knew why these things were important. If she hadn't killed Caleb, she would be distracted and revenge driven, she wouldn't be able to focus and she would let Daniel's death pass by with no punishment.

If she left the Factionless live, they would grew more than they already were. They would organize themselves, get stronger and they would stand in Ernessa's way.

She was doing the most logical thing;

See the problem

Eliminate the problem.

"I know. Why it is so hard for people like them to accept people like us? We see things differently, we understand more than they can and we realize world is not dipped into rainbow juice with double sprinkles. World is not a wish granting factory. Then they treat us like we are evil, while we are just, different." She took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"See, people like them get to draw this neat little circle, and everyone inside that circle is normal, anyone outside should be beaten, broken and rest so they can be brought into the circle. Failing that, they should institutionalized or worse, pitied"

When Eric was done talking, Ernessa turned her body and faced him.

She looked at every single, detail in his face.

She wanted to memorize.

"Do you think I should be pitied?"

"I think you should be forgiven"

"For my crimes?"

"For your flaws."

She nodded and returned to her seat. They didn't talk again.

* * *

They get out of the car and walked to the front door.

There were several guards but they let them pass.

They all knew who Eric was and they did not want any problems.

The thing about Eric was the way he could intimidate people with just one look.

If looks could burn cities down.

Eric always looked like, he hated everything around, like he was a monster from depths of hell, ready to kill and suck their souls out while feasting on their tears.

That look was enough to make people shiver but for Ernessa, it made her vagina do a back flip.

He took her hand and they walked pass the corridors and arrived to the pit.

She looked around and made sure they were alone, she walked inside of a bar where they used to hang out, and go inside the back room.

"I've been waiting for you" said the owner.

His name was Joe, and he was letting them use the bar.

"Sorry for being late" she said with a smirk.

She took out a roll of money from her back pocket and tossed it to Joe.

"I forgive you beautiful" he smiled in a flirty way which made Eric grunt in disagreement.

Joe was thirty something, he had greasy hair and hooked nose. His eyes were dirty brown and so was his hair. There was nothing attractive about him. His personality was even worse than his looks but he was easy to bribe and had a thing for girls like Ernessa.

"You got your money, give me what I want"

"Bedroom is upstairs" he tried to make another joke but Eric launched himself to Joe and grabbed him by the collar.

"Stop, playing around" he hissed and Joe nod frantically.

"Let him go love, we are on a schedule." She touched his arm and Eric let Joe go.

Joe rubbed his neck and coughed up a little. Then he walked behind something and pulled out a rather large bag.

He tossed it to Eric and Eric opened it.

Inside there was enough weapons to help them go seek her aunt. There were also explosives, coms, and small independent trackers.

Ernessa closed the bag and left with Eric without saying anything.

They took a turn to left, and Eric pushed a rock, it revealed a secret passage.

"Ernessa… I" he sighed softly and closed the passage behind them.

Then he took the bag from her hand, put it down.

He cupped her cheeks and run his thumb over her lips.

"You know that I love you right? Don't ever forget that" he smiled softly, in a sad way.

"Stop it" Ernessa said and pushed him away

"Don't, don't talk like we are about to die" she took her head between her hands and took several deep breaths.

She was scared that they could die.

She could die.

Or worse

She could live without him.

"We are not gonna die!" she collapsed to her knees and Eric took her to his arms.

"Of course we won't. I am pretty sure, you are un-killable at this point" he kissed top of her head and smiled down to her.

"Eric, if I die, you know what to do" she said with a half-smile and Eric nodded.

The abandoned building they used to play. That's where she wanted her ashes to be scattered.

All three of them.

In their secret heaven.

"Oh Fuck! What did you do with Daniel's body?" she asked in sudden realization.

"I shoved it to the fridge. We'll get it out when all this over"

"You shoved my brother to the fridge?" she laughed so hard to the point she was crying.

Eric laughed with her.

And they remembered Daniel with love, he would complain so much if he knew, his precious vessel was in the fridge with the leftovers.

He would curse them all.

Eric helped Ernessa up and kissed her lips softly.

"Let's kill the wicked bitch?" he grinned and opened the bag.

They armed themselves and start walking.

"We should find Tris"

"What makes you think she is here?"

"If I was taking hostage by Jeanine, would you be waiting someone to save me or get your ass up here?"

"Point taken. She is probably gonna come through back door. They'll kill her on sight if she uses the front one."

"So that's where we go?" she grinned and run through the passages.

Eric was close behind her.

Caves weren't big enough for two people to walk side to side.

Ernessa pushed opened a rock, and they were in the back door.

He wasn't wrong, after they got out, someone's body hit the net.

She run there and saw blonde hair.

It was Tris.

She was unarmed but Eric was pointing his gun towards their general directions.

When Tris was down from the net, and the moment she saw Ernessa, she attacked.

"Stop this Stiff!" Ernessa screamed and pushed Tris but she didn't listen and punched Ernessa anyway.

"You! You killed them! You killed my brother!" Tris was out of control.

"He poisoned me! He killed my brother! He works for Jeanine!" Ernessa tried to reason but Tris wasn't having any of it.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Eric yelled and he was holding a gun to Mr. Prior's head.

When they stopped, Eric let Mr. Prior go and even apologized.

"Tris, Caleb just killed her brother. Ernessa killed yours and look at you, you are trying to kill her. Why can you hurt her but she can't hurt Caleb for his crimes. You two have to solve this after."

Eric spoken like a true leader.

"You two have to put your differences aside, and work till we stop the simulation and save Four. So, kill each other after we save people"

When Eric was talking, she smiled to him with pride and Tris just frowned but obeyed.

"Why do you even care?" Tris snapped

"I don't" he smirked "but I am deeply in love with the women who does."

Ernessa smiled and walked to him, she couldn't help but kissing him on the mouth.

Deeply.

She laughed, when Mr. Prior asked Tris if they had to be so public.

"Our apologizes Mr. Prior." She smiled softly.

"Now, I already have a plan…"

Tris cut her.

"Why are we doing your plan!?" she was angry.

"Because, I am smarter than you are. And all you have is your stubborn little head and undying love"

Ernessa was very impatient. She didn't wanted to lose any time or listen Tris babble about something stupid.

She wanted to go in and get it done.

Save her friend.

Kill her aunt.

Save others.

Not in that particular order but that was her plan.

"Eric, give them weapons. We need to go to the control room first." She watched Eric hand both of them guns.

"Do I really need one?" Mr. Prior asked.

"For the protection of others Sir. Your daughter's, your faction's live may be depend on it." Eric smiled to him.

Ernessa was surprised the way Eric talked to him, but then he realized why and she let him.

He was feeling guilty.

No remorse but he knew, his actions made this massacre possible.

He was taking responsibility.

"He is a nice man" Mr. Prior said and let Eric give him a gun.

Tris made a disagreeing noise and Ernessa just laughed.

"Shall we?" Ernessa opened the passage and walked in.

Ernessa was first, leading. Tris was behind her with her father and Eric was coming from behind.

She turned left and they fallowed her.

After taking several other turns, they arrived to the control room.

"There should be at least three man in there. So we have to take them down quickly and quietly."

They all nodded and Ernessa opened the door.

When she stepped in, six man turned their head to her.

She quickly closed the door and let other's stay inside.

"Now, now little girl, you come to play?" one of them said.

Ernessa knew she could never take them down by herself.

She knew Eric would come and save her when she needed it.

"I heard, there was a party going on. Thought I should stop by" she grinned and her grip on the gun tightened.

"You've come to right place Matthews." Another one spoke.

All of them passed looks, and Ernessa felt like a cornered rabbit.

There was no way she could take them down.

"You don't even remember me!" a man with a scar on his head spoke.

Scar didn't seem new, it was old.

"Did you ever took part in any pornographic production?" she raised her brow and tried to remember the face.

"See this scar…"

"It's not something I can really miss" she taunted him with a smirk.

It wasn't the best idea clearly but this was Ernessa.

She never knew when to shut up.

"You did that to me!"

"It does look like one of mine" she couldn't help it, she just couldn't roll over and play dead.

She needed to be more than the victim, and if she couldn't fight with her weapons, she was going to use her tongue.

"Shut up! Don't you see, there are no cameras here, we can kill you and no one would question. You've hurt a lot of people Matthews."

"I am pretty sure, you did something to deserve it." She wasn't helping her case at all.

One of the man stepped forward and took her guns. She couldn't fight it, considering five other man were pointing guns at her.

They missed her knives though.

So she silently made a happy dance in her mind.

The man grabbed her arm and moved her to the middle.

"Just, just a quick question. Are you guys gonna kill me?"

"Eventually"

"Thought so." She sighed and crossed her arms.

"Shall we start then?"

"Of course." She give away a smile

Then she was down, all of them were kicking her.

She felt the blows on full force, her nose was bleeding and she was sure her rib was broken.

This continued like that for a moment, until she heard gun shots.

When everyone looked at noise, she pulled her knives out.

One in each hand.

She stabbed one man in the foot.

And cut someone's knee.

She was trying to make much as damage to their legs from where she was.

They were all down, in matter of minutes and a very angry Eric was helping her up.

"Don't you ever, ever do that again! You hear me!" he grabbed Ernessa by shoulders and shook her.

"Are you hurt?" he asked softly this time and start examining her body.

"Nothing I can't handle, a broken rib or two. My eye will swallow soon. Few bruises here and there. I'll live." She reported her injuries

"Can we go back to what we came here for?" Tris whined impatiently and Eric gave her a deadly glare.

Ernessa didn't replied, or even looked at Tris's direction.

Mr. Prior was scolding Tris about manners while Ernessa looked at the computers.

"This is where Tobias works, I am gonna use his personal password."

She start typing to the computer and used Tobias's name and user code.

"How do you know his password?"

"Because Tris, I did something super smart and secretive like, asking him!"

She rolled her eyes to Tris, and continued.

"Eric, you take the monitors on the left. Priors you take the right side and I'll cover these. When you find Jeanine or see something suspicious. Let me know."

They watched the screens for minutes.

Her eyes scanned the monitors and then it got fixed on her aunt.

Jeanine was standing in a large room, surrounded by other computers and bottles of serums.

Tobias was there, helping her aunt.

He was under the effects of the serum.

Fuck.

"Found them" she pointed the monitor.

"What is he doing!" Tris seemed surprised.

"He is under the effects of the new serum. It's okay, you'll get him out of it."

"How? I don't know anything about serums. I am not Erudite!" Tris was in panic.

Ernessa grabbed her by the shoulders.

"No you are not, but you know a lot about resisting the serums. What keeps your mind awake while you are inside a simulation?"

Ernessa took a calming breath and tried to help Tris, not because of the goodness in her heart but because Tris was the only one that could do it.

While Ernessa wasn't a Divergent, she was a great analyst.

She could listen Tris and find a way to bring Tobias back.

"I don't know, it's just there. I can tell the difference between what's real and what's not. Sometimes, it's the details that gives it away."

She tried to explain to Ernessa but she didn't knew how to.

"What about your fears? When you are in, do they still scare you, or do you feel like they are just not there?"

"They scare me but I also know they are not real"

"If I know Jeanine, she'll try to eliminate the awareness but also fears." Ernessa said and wrinkled her nose.

"Can she?" asked Eric.

"Fear is one of the most basic instinct. When we are scared, it takes over automatically, even if only for a second." Mr. Prior said and we all turned to look at him.

"Careful Mr. Prior, your Erudite is showing" Ernessa said with a smirk.

"My apologies" he quickly said.

"No, we can really use your Erudite now."

"We can try scaring Tobias to death, enough for him to reject serum" Ernessa suggested but she didn't knew much about his fears.

He was scared of heights, and Ernessa also guessed he was scarred of Marcus.

"Does anyone know his fears?"

"He is scared of heights and also Marcus but we can't push him out of the window, and I killed Marcus"

"How do you know that?" Tris sounded pissed.

"I paid attention. Also, we talked a lot about our parents. He is my friend you know."

"This covers two of his fears but there is still two left" Eric pointed it out and prevent a fight between them.

"I know what they are. I can. Maybe. I don't know, I can try"

Ernessa nodded to Tris and everyone else agreed too.

Now they had a game plan on how to save Tobias.

She turned to the monitor again and counted the guards on the door, the weapons and the possible ways to attack.

She stayed silent for a moment and then turned to Eric and start discussing with him.

"More than ten Dauntless. All armed."

"We can share" he laughed

"Erudite won't be a problem but someone needs to contain them. They cannot be left unsupervised." She said it in a bossy voice, she was in strategy mode now.

"Too much possible exits. We should get them to a smaller area, with only one exit."

"Can you do that Eric?"

"Want me to babysit?" he raised his eyebrow

"I want you to bully them into submission"

"You want me to babysit" he said with a sigh

"I want you to babysit" she replied with a smirk

The conversation went like that for a while until Tris cut them off.

"We are wasting time!"

"We are making a plan you stupid girl! If you want to walk in there with no plan and get killed, be my guest!"

"Enough!" Eric stopped them both.

"You two will get along until this is done. If I managed to not kill Four, when I had all the chances today, you two can shut up and stand each other!"

"Wow you are a good babysitter" Ernessa poked his arm and he couldn't help but smile.

"Fine." Was all what Tris said.

Ernessa dismissed her and turned to Eric and Mr. Prior

"Here is the plan, Eric and I take down the guards at the door. Mr. Prior can be the look out once we clear the area. I go in with you three. Eric, you take the Erudite. Tris, you fix Tobias. And I'll stop the simulation and kill Jeanine"

"Do we have to kill her?" Mr. Prior asked, clearly not happy about the violence around.

"It's not up for discussion" Ernessa said darkly and her voice left no room for another argument.

Ernessa shut all the cameras down, and deleted every single footage that could incriminate Tobias in the future.

She pushed the rock open again, and they go inside the passage.

They walked till they reached to the right level.

Before opening the door, Ernessa listened outside and made sure it was clear.

When they stepped out, they checked their guns and ammo.

"Remember, Eric goes first, he distracts them and then we three attack"

They all nodded, and Eric walked to the man guarding the doors and patrolling.

He strike up a conversation with them, and pretend to be supervising them for the final phase.

"The Stiff, has escaped her execution"

He walked around, his hand behind his back and his voice full of rough authority.

"We are sure, that she is making her way to here. Each and every one of you, should look out for her. She is dangerous."

He gathered the man around him, while the other silently walked out of their hiding.

"It's them!"

Eric shouted and as everyone turned around to face enemy, he start shooting.

Ernessa and the others start shooting as well.

Soldiers had no chance against them, they had no time to prepare.

"Dad!" someone screamed and Eric and Ernessa turned their heads to the voice.

It was Mr. Prior, lying on the ground with a bullet wound.

Ernessa run to help.

"We need to put some pressure on! Eric help me!"

But instead of moving, Eric just stood there.

Mr. Prior was dead already but Ernessa and Tris was still trying to save him.

Eric knew why.

Ernessa was feeling guilty.

She was responsible for Tris's family and how they all died.

Natalie Prior wouldn't die, if Ernessa didn't pushed her to save Tris, or put Tris in a position that made her need a savior.

Mr. Prior wouldn't be dead now, if Ernessa didn't convinced him to gear up and fight.

She was single handedly responsible for massacring a whole family of Priors.

Tris was alone and it was Ernessa's fault.

Not that she would admit it out loud.

Eric pulled Ernessa up and hugged her tightly before letting her go.

"Focus" he whispered.

Ernessa took a deep breath and let her emotions shut down.

"Let's go." She said coldly and pulled Tris up.

They opened the door, and everyone turned to them.

Eric raised his gun and shot the ceiling twice.

"This is not a drill, we are taking over!"

Some people started to scream which caused Eric to shoot the ceiling again.

"Change of plans!"

Ernessa said and throw Eric another gun filled with sedatives.

"Just shoot them all!" she grinned

And made her way to Jeanine who was in front of a computer, and she wasn't that much surprised.

"Well, well, here we are!"

"Hello Ernessa" Jeanine sounded cold as ever.

"Auntie. I like what you did with your hair."

"Thank you." She smiled "Care to explain your sudden betrayal?"

"Well of course. But allow me to ask you something first" she looked at Jeanine carefully.

"Carry on."

"Did you knew, what sort of a man my father was?"

Her eyes searched for a sign of guilt on Jeanine's face but there was none.

"No, I did not."

"Pity, if you didn't lie, I was going to kill you fast."

She grinned and took a deep breath

"As for the reason why I am betraying you. First, you let me stay with my parents. You tried to use to me get my father to do something you were clearly incapable of. You ordered Caleb to be with Daniel, you hurt him and he ended up dead. I almost died too!"

Jeanine raised her brow, still not getting the point.

"Jeanine, in the simplest terms, you pissed me off"

She aimed her gun to her knee, and Jeanine fall with a scream.

Then Ernessa raised her gun one more time, and shoot Jeanine in the head.

Jeanine's brain was scattered to the ground, and Ernessa took a deep breath of relief.

She turned around and noticed Tris was desperately fighting with Tobias.

Eric was dragging bodies of Erudite researchers to a corner, they were drugged and sleeping.

"Tris! His fears, focus on his fears!" Ernessa shouted to Tris.

Then she returned to the computers.

She put two of her fingers and puked to the ground.

She found the drive she had swollen earlier and cleaned it on a tissue.

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and plugged the drive in.

Her brother's software, start working.

First, it deleted the every single data Erudite stored, with the main frames gone.

Erudite was over.

Secondly, it stopped the simulation.

Ernessa watched people drop their guns and look petrified.

She spoke to the microphone that transmitted orders to them.

"Everybody calm down! All Dauntless report to the pit immediately. Bring every alive Abnegation members for further health examination. More information will be provided once all members arrive. If you see any Dauntless leader. Arrest them or kill them on sight. Do not trust anyone except Ezekiel and Uriah alongside with Tori. They are in charge, for your safety, drop your weapons and head to the pit"

She deleted the every single trace of the program and date.

But she was going to keep the drive, and use the data if needed.

Not the simulation, just the Erudite data.

She put the drive to the safest place she knew, her stomach.

"You did good." Eric said softly and she turned her head around.

She didn't even noticed that he was there.

Eric wrapped one arm around her and pulled her close.

"We did good." She corrected him and snuggled close.

They watched Tris and Tobias talk.

Mainly Tobias was apologizing for almost killing Tris and Tris was saying it was okay.

"I am glad you are alive" Ernessa walked to him.

She wanted to check and see if he was having any side effects.

"Don't touch him!" Tris jumped in front of her.

"Tris what's going on?" Tobias wasn't aware of the things going on.

"I've killed Caleb and Marcus. Then I also killed Evelyn, Edward and fifty or so other Factionless. I blow up Erudite, well, your mother did and she killed few people. By proxy I also killed Tris's parents. Congratulations, I am a bloody murder, now can I check if he is okay or not? I have enough medical knowledge and I am assuming you don't"

Ernessa pushed Tris aside and Eric grabbed Tris by the arm to prevent any more interventions.

She checked Tobias's pulse, eyes and any damage that she could see.

"You'll live" was all she said before leaving for the pit.

She assumed that Tobias would never talk to her, as well as Tris and her other friends, so she just left and decided to deal with the easy matter.

Jeanine and the simulation survivors.

A broken faction system.

Bureau.

And Divergents.

###End of Story###

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PUT SOME REVIEWS ON!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. Only the character of Ernessa Matthews and other non-canon characters are belong to me. Please put some reviews on, so I can be better at this. I apologies for my grammar mistakes. Also in context, feel free to offer some new ideas, and suggestions. Thank you for taking time and reading. PLEASE PUT SOME REVIEWS, IT GIVES ME BOOST TO CONTINUE WRITING.

##STORY START##

"Ernessa stop!" Eric yelled after her and grabbed her arm to stop her walking.

His grip made Ernessa scream in pain, her rib was hurting.

Adrenalin was washing off and the pain was too much to ignore.

"What do you want Eric?" she snapped at him.

She was just angry in general, if she just did the right thing, why she wasn't feeling any good?

"Shut up and let me check your ribs" Eric snapped back.

He wasn't actually pissed the way Ernessa was, but he wasn't going to let Ernessa bully him.

He took her to the infirmary despite her objections, he made her sit down and take off her top.

He looked at the bruisers, and made damage control.

When he was done, he bandaged her chest and give her a shot for the pain.

"Thank you" she said softly and he brushed her cheek with two of his fingers.

"You're welcome, now tell me what's wrong" he smiled a little, it was a tired smile but a genuine one.

She sighed and put her hands to his shoulders and looked down.

"We did the right thing, for the first time, I actually did the right thing and it doesn't even feel good. Isn't it supposed to feel good, yes, I just saved them all but does it matter? They won't like me for it, they won't thank me for it. If I had just killed Jeanine and continue her mission, maybe then, I would actually have something"

"Then do it. I know you, you have the copy of the simulation, and people are still wired to it"

Ernessa looked up and smiled softly, that's why she loved Eric. Eric's love didn't have any conditions, Eric didn't try to give her a mission, and Eric loved her whether she was good or bad. She never had to secure Eric's loves.

"I started something, I might as well see the end of it."

"I love you Ernessa" he kissed top of her head and helped her down.

"I love you too, shall we finish this now?" she asked with a soft smirk.

They walked to the pit, it was full of people now.

Tris was trying to calm everyone down.

Ernessa stepped into a rock and whistled.

Every eye in the room, turned to her.

"All of you know me, and all of you were used by my aunt, my apologies for it. The simulation serum will wear off in couple days, take lots of fluid.

As for what happened today, Abnegation leaders were preparing to speak to us all, and make a big announcement. An information that only they knew, something that was about to change everything. The reason this massacre happed was to stop this. Luckily, I have my hands on this said secret, and I have a footage.

But first, we must mend each other. Please look around, and if you see anyone injured, help them. We must take care of the survivors of this attack. Any crime you have committed under the serum, is now forgiven. We have lost many people today, some of ours and most of Abnegation but we are all human beings and we all worth the same. Mend your wounds people, things are about to change."

When she was done, a loud buzz take over the pit, there were so many questions but so little time.

She found Eric and asked him to bring several people to his apartment.

She needed to speak to them alone.

She needed to explain.

She walked to the apartment and took several deep breaths.

She was nervous.

She splashed some water to her face and turned when people walked in.

Tris, Tobias, Tori, Uriah and Ezekiel was there.

Christina and Eric fallowed them inside.

"Please sit" she softly said and everyone sit around the room.

"The danger isn't over yet. But this room is the only room in Dauntless that doesn't contain surveillance, so we'll be safe here."

"We killed Jeanine, what else there is?" Uriah asked, he sound confused.

"This information I talked about, is the reason why Jeanine wants Divergents dead. I can't explain it to you, but I will show you in a minute."

"Why should we trust you?"

"You don't have to trust me, just do whatever I tell you to do."

"Or what? Will you kill her like you did to others?" Tris hissed at Ernessa.

"No, because if I fail, none of us will remember who we are."

The silence fell and everyone looked at Ernessa, even Eric was shocked.

Ernessa, sit down as well, and told them about everything. The Bureau, Edith Prior and how they are planning to wipe them all.

"Why you never told us that?" Tobias tilted his head.

"Why would I?"

"Because we are your friends." He insisted.

Ernessa looked at him, sadness in her eyes.

"I have you; I have all of you. But when it comes down to it, I don't really have any of you, do I?"

Tobias looked down, all of them did.

Eric moved next to her and wrapped his arms around.

She closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath.

"Now you now and we need to talk. I am taking down the faction system. I am taking down the Bureau. I am telling you this, because, I caused many of you to get hurt today."

"So what's it gonna be, are you gonna be our new leader?" Uriah spoke up

"Gods no, Divergents should be the new government, I had it all planned. After this is over, I am leaving with Eric. There is nothing left for me. I just wanted to do something good before, I leave. Tomorrow, they will wipe our memories, I have anti-serum, which I will give it to all of you. But I think, we should wipe most people's memories, give them new memories. We call everyone to the hub, wipe them and replace their memories."

"You have put a lot of thought to it" this time it was Tori.

"Yes, I did."

"I don't trust you, you killed my family" Tris looked ready to attack her.

"Would it make it any better if I told you, I killed your boyfriend's family too? Or that I killed mine too? Or probably many other people's families? People die all the time Tris, that's what people do!"

Tris almost jumped on her again but Tobias hold her down.

"Stop it! Both of you!" he scolded both of them and Tris calmed down.

"She is a monster! She killed all those people! She…"

"I did what I had to do to save your asses. Do you think you could stop the simulation by yourself? Save Tobias! If it wasn't me, most of you would be dead by now! So yes, I may be a monster, but you should be glad that I am on your side"

"Enough" Eric pulled Ernessa close in a protective way and looked each and every one of them with a cold look.

"We are Dauntless, we don't need her!" Tori grinned but Ernessa just rolled her eyes.

"You don't know where the Bureau is, or the antidotes. You know nothing"

"We can make you talk!"

"What will you do" she smirked and stabbed herself from the side and twisted the knife "hurt me?"

"There isn't a single thing you can do to me, that hasn't been done before" Ernessa hissed.

She pulled the knife out and she started to bleed out.

Though she did not care, instead she just whipped the knife to her leg and put it back to its place.

Eric pressed his hands to the wound, and throw everyone out of the room.

He laid her to the table and poured some alcohol to the wound before stitching it.

"That was a nice show. Pain meds still working huh?" he smiled at her as he worked.

"It was fun!"

"You still could have killed yourself"

"Look at where I stabbed myself, soft tissue, no organs damaged. It'll heal."

"Shut up" he kissed her lips and a smile was on his lips.

Ernessa thought, how nice it felt, the smile on his lips.

She was the one who put it there, that smile was for her, and only her.

"You should stop, throwing yourself away" Eric said when he pulled back and helped her down from the table.

"We should go and help people. Not all of them know how to treat wounds"

"You are avoiding me." He looked at her

"I am not, I am not avoiding you, I am trying to avoid me."

He hugged her tightly but he was careful not to reopen any of her wounds.

"At least I have you Eric."

"And you'll always will"

They kissed for a while before leaving the apartment and making their way back to the pit.

It was a chaos out there, so many people were confused, angry and wounded.

She looked for the remaining Abnegation, most of them were kids.

She found a small children crying, with a bullet wound on her arm.

"Hey there sweetie" Ernessa spoke softly, she didn't wanted to startle the child.

"My brother…" she sniffed "He is hurt but I don't know how to help him. My other sister is with him"

"I'll help your brother, just take me there"

Kid took Ernessa's hand and pulled her to a corner.

A small boy –not older than six- was on the ground.

He was short on the leg.

"Eric, take the girls out of here, and check their wounds. Then put them to safety." She ordered him.

"Okay sweetie" he said and left with the girls.

She turned to the child and looked at his eyes;

"This might hurt but I am here to help"

She inspected the wound, and then start working on it.

She found a Dauntless and asked him to bring her some pain killers which he did.

She gave them to the kid, making sure it's the right amount.

"Now, I have to stich this up, after taking the bullet out, but lucky for you, you won't feel a thing"

She carefully removed the bullet, it wasn't inside the bone which made everything easier.

Then she start stitching the wound.

When she was done, she smiled in pride.

"You should be a Dauntless, you are a very brave young man." She messed the kid's hair and got up.

"I have to go and fix other people now. You stay put, everything will be fine"

"Thank you Miss" he said shyly.

Ernessa smiled happily, and walked away.

She always had soft spot for children, they were truly innocent, and they did not deserve the bullshit adults made them go through.

She helped several other people with injuries and decided to take a small break.

She was making her way to Eric, but she got pulled inside a room.

"What do you want Tobias" she looked at the man in front of her.

"Just listen to me, I can't speak for others, but I forgive you"

"Why would you do something like that? World does work like that"

"Then how does it work?"

"I don't have real friends Tobias. I misbehave and when I do, I make sure people are on my side. That's just how it works with me. They never truly like me, they never forgive me, they just there because that's the only option."

"You are wrong."

"I know how the world works!"

"Then change it! You just brought down everything we've ever known and now you are scared of being forgiven. You don't want us to forgive you, you want us to loath you. Just like you hate yourself you want us to do it for you"

She sighed and just looked at him.

He looked back, without taking his eyes off.

"I ruined Tris for you, you know that right?"

"Maybe, maybe not"

"Once we lose someone, it's never exactly the same person that comes back. That's why I did this, my original plan wasn't this. After Daniel died, I just... I just didn't want him to die for something evil."

"You are not bad as you think"

"I am not good as you think"

"I know. You don't have to choose, that's just who you are"

"You sound like Eric."

"Because we both care."

She smiled softly, and planted a kiss on his cheek before leaving.

She arrived at the pit, and several people were there, she helped them mend their wounds. She found them some water and food.

She arranged shelters.

She made her way to the dining halls, and found Eric.

He pulled her to his lap and kissed her deeply.

Their breath mixed together and they tasted each other.

For a while, he was the reason she breathed and she was his.

"I love you" she said.

"I love you" he said.

"We made it Eric, after all this, we are alive. We are safe. And we are together"

He kissed her again as a response.

Finally they were having their happy ending.

They stayed in each other's arms for a while, without talking much.

They just enjoyed the peace and enjoyed each other.

To come so far, was a great deal for them.

Both had rather harsh childhood, they were pushed and beaten down by their parents.

Both were alone, unloved, unwanted yet they had managed to find love in each other.

Someone was circling a bottle of some drink.

She grabbed the bottle and slightly raised it.

"For Daniel, may he rest in peace." She took a large sip and passed it too Eric.

"For Daniel, where ever he is."

"He is not with us, and it feels so wrong"

Eric wrapped his large arms around him, and comforted his lover until someone interrupted them.

BAM!

There was a loud gunshot and Ernessa felt the bullet pierce her skin.

BAM!

Another gunshot, Eric pulled Ernessa down.

BAM!

This was the last of the gunshots, but a loud screamed fallowed it.

Louder than any cry Ernessa had ever heard.

Then she realized, she was the one screaming.

Eric was lying down.

Blood coming out from his neck, so much blood.

Like a river.

Ernessa pressed her hands to the wounds.

Eric's eyes flickering, like a dying firefly.

"NO! NO!"

"I... nev…" Eric's eyes lost the light behind them.

Ernessa pulled the body to her lap, crying, screaming.

"DON'T YOU DARE! DON'T LEAVE ME! Please, don't leave me alone in this world." she kept saying it over and over again but Eric did not move.

He did not opened his eyes the way Ernessa hoped.

"I am so sorry my love" She whispered.

Then she stood up, she looked at her side and saw a bullet wound on her shoulder.

"Who did this!" she demanded. Her gaze scanning every face in the crowd.

"They killed her. She was one of the traitor Dauntless we arrested." Uriah said softly.

Ernessa turned her gaze to him.

Her eyes never looked so broken.

She didn't looked like the fierce women she was, she looked like a lost girl.

She was lost.

She turned her back and left the room without saying anything.

She run to Eric's apartment. Their apartment.

Her home.

Her happy place.

She opened the door and quickly closed it, locking it from behind.

She screamed like a wounded animal, dropped to her knees.

She didn't stop screaming until her throat started to hurt.

She climb to the bed they shared, and buried her face to his pillow.

The last thing remained from him.

His scent.

His soap.

And the sweat that dripped from him as they made love.

All was there, and she silently kept crying.

Her joy, her happiness, her happy fucking ending, turned into ashes in her mouth.

Her life just slipped away from her hands, and all she could do was to stare.

She felt missing, and she felt lost.

She also felt responsible.

It was her fault, her fault that Daniel died, her fault that Eric died.

Everyone she ever loved, everything she held dear, was gone.

"How terrible it is, to love something death can touch" she recited the words she had read many years ago, from a book she had long forgotten.

She closed her eyes but she had to snap them open again.

All she could see was, Eric's lifeless eyes.

Oh how much she loves those blue eyes, those big sad eyes. And she loved how much they lightened up whenever she walked into the room.

Then she remember his laughter, it was soft and melodic. Not the same laughter he used around people, not that malicious crap.

His real laughter, the one he reserved only for her.

He loved her and her alone.

And she loved him, only him.

When she slide her hand under his pillow, she found a piece of paper.

There was an unfinished drawing of Ernessa.

She was reading a book and she looked beautiful.

Was this how Eric saw her, flawed but still beautiful?

The only color in the drawing was her red lips, twisted in amusement.

She remembered that day;

She was reading on the chair, her legs up in the table.

Eric was lying on the bed, doing something.

Clearly he was drawing.

But then Ernessa looked up, and said "All these food aren't gonna cook themselves"

Then Eric stopped working and cooked instead.

Ernessa wished she had let him finish it.

She was brought back to present with a loud knock on the door.

"Ernessa open up!"

It was Tobias.

"Go away! I don't want to see anyone! Go away!" she screamed from top of her lungs.

"NO!" was all he had said and Ernessa knew he wasn't going to go away.

She got up and opened the door.

"I am so sorry" Tobias get inside and close the door after.

He wrapped his arms around Ernessa, and she broke down again.

"I killed him. I killed the man I love."

"It wasn't you" he was soft and patient.

"I wasted our time! Eric loved me for so long but I was scared, so scared of a broken heart that I ignored it. We could have so much more instead of THIS! We deserved more time!"

She start crying again, thinking all the years they could have together.

Years they could spend in each other's arms.

"Let me tend your wound. You need bathing and new clothes." Tobias helped her up, and slowly took her clothes off.

He took her shirt off first, and sit her to chair.

He stitched her up while she screamed.

Then he took rest of her clothes.

He took her to the bathroom, filled the water and let her bathe.

The water turned red in an instant.

He carefully washed the blood off, she was semi-catatonic at that point.

Only looking at her hands.

Like her mind wasn't there anymore.

She was empty.

She felt no physical pain but she felt her heart dropping to her stomach.

Her insides twist and turn in agony.

Her soul blacken.

She wanted to die.

Oh, how much she wanted to die!

But she couldn't, no she had to live.

As her punishment for killing her own.

She also had to keep her promise to Eric.

That was all she could do, so she was going to.

Tobias pulled her up again, and wrapped a towel around her.

He dried her body, her hair, then picked clothes for her.

"Stop" Ernessa was soft.

"Bring me one of this t-shits, not from the clean batch, take it from the worn ones over there"

She wanted his scent on her, if she was going to survive this day, she needed it.

Tobias obliged and clothed her with Eric's t-shit.

When he was done, he made her sit.

"He drew this?" he asked and looked at the drawing on the bed.

"He is… was a very talented man, he loved arts. Art of cooking, Art of drawing, Art of killing and my personal favorite, Art of fucking."

None of them knew Eric.

And it was insulting, Eric was a man worth knowing.

He was very intelligent.

Cruel but fair.

Loyal.

Funny.

He was a loving man when he wanted to be.

He was her strength, her humanity, her heart.

In all senses, Eric was a man worth knowing, and these people never took their times to get to know him.

They've only seen his cruel side and made judgments in a second, no chances were given.

Eric was a worthy man.

A brave man.

And he deserved love.

All the love she could give to him but instead all she gave him was a death sentence.

In that moment, Ernessa understood why good people never win. It wasn't because they didn't deserve it, or try hard enough, it was simply because they were good.

If she was going on with her aunt's plan after taking her down, Eric would have been alive.

He would have been the leader.

She would have been too.

Her original plan was to take everything down, and rebuilt after the Bureau give them the memory serum.

People would forget what they did, why they did and they would believe everything Ernessa would have say.

She had lost, because she was good.

Never again.

Never.

The door opened again, and Tris stepped inside.

Ernessa looked up and saw a sparkle in Tris's eyes.

Jealousy, anger and satisfaction.

"It's your fault." Tris said.

Tobias looked shocked.

"No, it's your fault. I should have never saved you, your friends, my faction. I was trying to do something good, for once in my life, and it cost me the two people I loved the most!"

"Then you know what I feel now" Tris said coldly.

Ernessa stand up and looked at the girl.

"If I killed Tobias, then you'd know how it feels. Tobias and all your friends. Then you would know. But you know nothing Tris Prior."

"I know that you murdered my family!"

"I murdered his family too but I don't see him bitching about it!"

"His father beats him anyway"

Both Ernessa and Tobias looked shocked the way how cold Tris sound.

"I kept you alive because he asked me to. I should have let you die. In fact, I should have let all of you die. Including you Tobias."

"What have I done?"

She smiled at him, broken, beaten.

"You made me see you. Now I see you, and I care."

His features softened.

"Then you should kill him too, isn't that what you do to people who loves you?"

Ernessa didn't say anything and left the apartment.

She passed few people and made her way to the pit.

She found Tori and give her the anti-memory serum and whom to give and how much to give.

Then she told her to gather everyone in Max's office and made her way there.

She remembered she left her tablet in the apartment and returned to take it.

Both of them were gone.

She brushed Eric's pillow once again

"I am so sorry my love"

She closed her eyes and she still saw Eric's lifeless body.

His cold dead eyes.

"I'll never regret loving you, not even a second of what we have was wasted. I wish we had more time."

She smiled down, a tear escaping from her eyes.

Her sadness was passing now.

Now she was raging.

Her eyes stopped being soft, they were cold again.

Like something sucked out of every bit of good in her.

She was going to make them pay.

She was going to make them suffer.

And if she can't have her own happy ending, no one was going to.

Her lips curled into a cruel smirk.

She grabbed the tablet and left for Max's office.

Everyone was inside, waiting for her.

"Did you all get your anti-serum?" she changed her face and made it look soft.

Everyone nodded their heads as in yes and showed the needle marks in their necks.

"Now, I learned about the Bureau when I start snooping around my Aunt's office, and read her journals. She did not have a confirmation, but she had suspicions. It was good enough for me to look further."

She opened up an online video feed and showed them what Bureau looked like.

"When I went there, I got myself a deal. They wanted to stop Jeanine and her excessive violence. So did I. They wanted to reset us all and continue the experiment. Clean state. I said yes"

She pressed a few more buttons.

"But of course they did something very stupid." She said with a grin.

"Which was?" Uriah asked.

"They trusted me" she pressed another button and the whole building was covered in flames.

Explosion was big enough to take everything down and turn it into a dust.

"I carried small amounts of explosives every time I visited. I armed them my last day there. And now BOOM"

"Were there people in there?" Christina asked.

"Yes and I killed them all. Ask Tobias's mother, I am very talented with mass murders." She snapped at the spiked haired girl.

"There is something else. Please gather everyone in the pit. All the Dauntless. Traitor or not. All the Abnegation survivors, children, elderly."

She got up and left the room and she walked to the control room.

She locked the door behind and secured it, so it was impossible to open.

She opened the cameras back and waited till everyone was in the pit.

This was going to be fun.

They were going to suffer.

And only person they could blame would be themselves.

She threw up the flash drive back again.

Cleaned it and plugged it in.

She did not delete the simulation data, she brought it back up and started it.

Transmitters were still inside the people.

Then hell break lose.

People under the simulation, attacked their friends.

They attacked to children, the remaining survivors.

She watched it all from the screens.

Zack attacked Uriah and he had to kill his own brother.

She made Christina walk to a child and strangle him.

Everyone, that ever hurt her, hurt Eric, was going to remember today.

Tobias and Tris was trying to stop people, wake them up.

They knew it was her.

Everyone did.

She then made Tori attack Tobias, kill him.

He managed to restrain her.

She was hoping for Tobias to kill to be honest.

Pit was swimming in blood, and dead bodies.

Blood of their friends, blood of the people they saved, and blood of children.

All Abnegation was dead.

All children was dead.

Everyone, but selected few, was dead.

She took out the stick and hide it.

She left the room, and walked to the pit.

She applaud to the confused, angry people.

"Well, well. You all seem a bit red, something happened?" she acted shocked and her voice was mocking.

Tris tried to attack her but Tobias prevented it.

His eyes met hers.

"Why?"

"You know why."

They both looked down.

"Let's execute her!" Tori screamed.

Ernessa raised her hands to stop the crowd.

"Now, I'll let you execute me but I have few conditions. If these conditions aren't provided, you'll never find my drive, which holds every single information in Erudite compound, the simulation included. You need these information to survive on the outside, or inside. Since I won't live enough to see the new government"

They all looked at each other, then they all nod.

They knew she was right.

She was always right.

"First, I will have a funeral for my brother and Eric. Then I will give you instructions about my funeral and my execution. Also, one of you needs to take care of my mother."

"Is that it! All you want is a funeral."

"For my loved ones, yes. Let's go get Eric, we are going back to Erudite."

She sighed in sadness and closed her eyes.

She saw Eric again.

His dead eyes.

"We need to tie your hands and…"

"If I wanted to kill you bunch, I would do it during simulation. I need you all alive."

Tori and Tobias walked on her sides.

No one said anything.

They took her to the dining hall.

Ernessa saw Eric, just like she left him.

No one even moved the body, his eyes were still open.

They had left him like this, like he was nothing.

Anger rise in her again.

"You left him like this!" she run besides him and closed his eyes.

They helped carrying Eric and no one dared to say another word.

She walked with Tobias at her side. Going ahead.

"I am sorry."

"No you are not, you wanted revenge"

"This wasn't revenge, this was justice. After risking everything, after losing everything for all of you. It is only fair, if you feel like I am feeling.

This will never leave their minds, and they'll know it was their fault. Can you look at Tris and forgive her for this?"

"She didn't do anything"

"She killed Will, and if she didn't mocked me earlier, I was just planning to go quietly."

He didn't answer and she didn't speak again.

They arrived at Erudite and Ernessa lead them to her brother's house.

"Did you like it Tris, this was your brother's house too. They fucked over there in the couch, the bedroom and if I am right, they even fucked right in this kitchen. And this is also where Caleb killed my Daniel.

He is in the fridge."

When Tobias opened the fridge, the body collapsed to the ground.

This was the first time she had seen Daniel dead.

Ice was all over his body, like small crystals.

He didn't looked like he was sleeping.

His eyes were closed but his body was deformed to fit in that fridge.

He looked like a block of ice.

"There is an abandoned building nearby. We used to play there."

It was also where she first realized she loved Eric.

Where her brother told her, he was top of his class and offered a job as head of his own department.

Where they played on horses, made of stick.

None of them ever really seen one, only in the books.

One time Daniel forced them to marry, he even forced them to get dressed for the occasion.

They were young, innocent.

Or maybe never innocent.

They were both broken and complete.

They were family.

They made a large but controlled fire inside the basement.

"When you kill me, put my ashes under the tree. Away from them, I don't deserve them. Their ashes should be together, if not by blood, they were still brothers. The drive is at Eric's apartment alongside with a file that contains future government plans."

She watched their bodies' burn, slowly turning to ash.

She could smell the burnt flesh.

Her brother and her lover.

"I don't know how we end up here, but I don't regret a second of it."

She turned her head towards the others;

"Most of you despised me, but they loved me and that is more than any of you will ever have"

"We have each other"

"No you don't. When you get ahead of them, they left you, the only reason they accepted you back because you acted weak. They don't love you, they love the idea of you. You would know, if you ever experienced my kinda love. Unconditional and eternal. If you knew how it was, you wouldn't doubt Tobias, or scared of him to touch you, for his love would make it all go away. I may be a monster, but I was free, and I was loved."

She smirked at everyone.

"Now, let's go murder me!"

"It' not murder its justice." Tori dragged her out.

They returned to the compound, and they took her to Eric's apartment.

They forced her to sit down.

When they took out three guns, Ernessa stopped them.

"Only him" he pointed Tobias

"Why me?"

"Because they'll enjoy it too much, and you are a friend. A friend I love and hate dearly. I want to destroy whatever good is left in you"

She was honest, she did not need to lie.

"But why?" Uriah asked "If he is your friend"

"Did you idiots ever wonder why Eric hated him?"

"Because Four was better!"

She laughed bitterly at what Tris said.

"Tobias is what we both could have been. Just like Tobias, Eric and I were subjects of parental cruelty but unlike Tobias, we turned into monsters of our own. We could have been good, I often wonder, what my life would be like, if I was more like Tobias and less like me. He represents everything we could have but never will. We respected him, I personally adore him but we were simply jealous."

She looked down and looked back up with a smirk.

"He is my friend and I want him to kill me."

"I will do it" Tobias was silent, still taking in what he heard.

"Before you do it. Let me explain you all why I did the Dauntless massacre. Tris. If she didn't provoked me, I was just going to bury my family and leave. But, she made a valid point.

She said, 'now you know what I feel'.

So I decided that, everyone should know what I feel. You little cunts, you took what I love, so I took the good in you. Now every time you close your eyes, you will see the dead bodies."

She looks to Uriah

"You will see the brother you have killed."

Turns to Christina

"You will see the children you slaughter"

She turns to Tris

"You will see William whom you shot cold blooded, and every person in that pit. You killed them. I am about to die, if I am lucky I'll see Eric and Dani soon enough. But you all have very long lives, and just because you are good, you won't forgive yourselves. You have killed your brothers, sisters, friends, children, innocents and their blood is on your hands now."

Her smile grew every second, when each and every one of them looked at her in terror.

They knew she was right.

She was always right.

Guilt was all over their faces, and the corpses of the people they slaughtered was never going to leave their minds.

In their hearts, a cemetery was about to grow.

They were going to remember her, they were going to remember what she had done.

Save them.

Destroy them.

"Do it now Tobias" Tori ordered.

Tobias loaded his gun and pointed at her temple.

"Any last words?"

Ernessa closed her eyes and instead of seeing Eric corpse, she saw herself with Eric.

Alive.

Happy.

"Because when I close my eyes, I am somewhere with you" she whispered and Tobias pulled the trigger.

###Official end of the story!####

Give me some reviews will ya?! AND I am planning to write a new story, so when I publish it, check it out!


End file.
